Quand Le Passé Vous Rattrape
by Abva
Summary: AU, 2003. Comment réagir quand le passé vous rattrape et qu'une personne sensée avoir été tuée sous vos yeux surgit dans votre vie quelques mois plus tard? Elles n'étaient pas sensées se rencontrer, et pourtant leur union va faire des étincelles et bouleverser le fragile équilibre sur lequel reposaient les relations des membres de l'équipe. Hiatus
1. Une photo bouleversante

_Bonjour! Voici une nouvelle fic', une reprise de "Illusions" de R Production qui arrête d'écrire cette fic' et me laisse la terminer. Je réécris à ma sauce les premiers chapitres, puis vous aurez la suite. Pas d'inquiétude, je ne change quasiment rien, seulement certains détails, qui collent plus avec mon style d'écriture._

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Une photo bouleversante**_

**Open-Space du NCIS, 9 octobre 2007, 9h15:**

C'était un matin en apparence comme les autres. Nous terminions nos rapports sur la dernière affaire que nous avions élucidée, la mort du sergent Ben Thomas, qui s'était révélée être un suicide. Enfin, _je_ terminais le rapport. Tony regardais des vidéos téléchargées, _légalement_ selon lui, et dont je préférais ignorer le contenu, tandis que McGee tapait tellement vite sur son clavier que je ne compris même pas ce qu'il trafiquait. Mais vu combien il paraissait concentré et intéressé, ce ne devait pas être ce fichu rapport! Gibbs, lui, tranquillement assis à son bureau, essayait de calmer Abby, qui tentait de le convaincre de les accompagner, lui et McGee à un concert de rock le soir même. En train de boire son café, il l'écoutait argumenter, lui exposer que c'était tout près des bureaux, et que la musique serait géniale, mais la réponse fut un non définitif. Abby avait certainement beaucoup de qualités, mais ses goûts musicaux étaient vraiment spéciaux, et pas vraiment comme ceux de Gibbs. Et McGee. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi il l'accompagnait. Elle avait dû le supplier en faisant une mine de chien battu. Il ne lui refusait rein quand elle faisait ça. Et puis, je pense que le charme d'Abby ne le rendait pas indifférent! Je souris. D'ailleurs, lorsque Gibbs refusa de les accompagner, McGee soupira de soulagement.

Le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit, mais nous n'y pretâmes pas attention sur le moment. Ce bruit était tellement habituel que je fus d'ailleurs la seule, je pense, à le percevoir, grâce à mes années d'entraînement qui m'avaient appris à ne néliger aucun détail, aussi anodin soit-il.

Je me tournais vers la personne qui en était sortie, celle-ci venant dans notre direction. Et mon rapport me barbant, je me dis qu'un peu de divertissement ne serait pas de trop. La personne s'avéra être une femme, dans la trentaine. Elle n'était pas très grande et avait des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, légèrement bouclés. Elle avait un visage fin, légèrement maquillé, aux traits doux. Pourtant, ce jour là, son visage affichait une colère et une tristesse non feintes. Elle ne nous jeta pas un regard et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Gibbs, qui la regardait comme il aurait regardé un fantôme. Elle écarta Abby d'un geste. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, et je put voir sur son visage qu'elle était profondément choquée. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je dévisageais la jeune femme. Son visage me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne me souvenais plus où je l'avais déjà vu. Une enquête? Ca n'expliquait pas l'attitude des autres, qui étaient paralysés, fixant la jeune femme avec de grands yeux. Celle-ci tendit une enveloppe à Gibbs. Elle semblait au bord des larmes, en proie à une crise de nerfs. Elle se mit à hurler:

**_ J'exige des explications! Ma famille et moi avons eu du mal à surmonter cette tragédie, et les enfants restent choqués, il restera des séquelles psychologiques! Et ce matin ils ont trouvé ceci! Que puis-je leur dire? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé cette photo? Ils sont bouleversés! Que se passe-t-il?**

Gibbs ne réagit pas. Il la regardait sans comprendre. Puis, lorsqu'elle replaçât une mèche derrière son oreille, il blêmit. Il lui souffla, si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre:

**_ Vous êtes la soeur de Kate?**

Je compris alors d'où me venait cette étrange impression. Son visage ressemblait à celui de l'agente qu'avait tué mon demi-frère Ari. Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise. Cette femme en deuil ne réclamait qu'une seule chose: qu'on lui rende sa soeur. Et moi, j'étais assise à la place de celle-ci. Je me tournais vers mes collègues et compris, malgré moi, que jamais je ne remplacerais Kate. Cela n'avait jamais été mon intention, mais cela me brisa tout de même le coeur. Je pensais qu'ils m'avaient acceptée, mais je voyais aujourd'hui que ça avait été plus par obligation qu'autre chose. Et même si aujourd'hui j'avais été acceptée, jamais je n'aurais une aussi grande place qu'avait eu Kate dans leur coeur. Tony s'était avancé de quelques pas dans la direction de la jeune femme, une main tendue dans sa direction, le regard vide. McGee serrait maladroitement Abby dans ses bras, qui s'était effondrée, choquée. Gibbs regardait la brune tristement.

Je me raclais la gorge pour le sortir de sa torpeur, qui semblait agacer la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers moi, et me vis derrière le bureau de sa soeur. Aucune nouvelle expression ne déforma ses traits mais son visage se durcit. Elle se retourna vers Gibbs, le visage fermé, et m'ignorant superbement. Mon coeur se serra. Gibbs croisa mon regard et comprit ma détresse. Il m'adressa un pauvre sourire d'encouragement qui me réconforta un peu. Il prit ensuite lentement l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une photographie que je ne pouvais pas voir depuis mon bureau. Je vis à son expression horrifiée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me levais pour prendre cette photo mais Abby fut plus rapide. Seul son cri d'incompréhension et de détresse me parvint. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

**_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Gibbs? Que se passe-t-il?**

Je m'emparais alors de cette photo et Abby ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher. Choquée, je vis sur la photo cette jeune femme que mes collègues chérissaient tant, et qui possédait le bureau auquelle j'étais assise quelques secondes encore auparavant. Je ne l'avais encore vue que sur des photos que j'avais aperçu traînant au labo d'Abby. Sur ces photos, elle était belle et son visage reflétait la joie. Là, elle était maigre, on pouvait voir les os sailler sous sa peau, et ses yeux trahissaient une fatigue et un abatement flagrants, mais aussi de la détermination et de la haine. Sa peau était parcourue d'hématomes et d'écorchures, et elle était attachée sur une chaise. Elle était seulement habillée d'un T-shirt déchiré et d'un short bien trop grand pour elle. Sur ses genoux, un journal américain. Et une date, qui me sauta aux yeux. 8 octobre 2007. Soit hier...

* * *

_ Dites moi si vous aimez! ;) Vous aurez la suite très bientôt._


	2. Contradictions

_Voici le deuxième chapitre! Les deux premiers sont un peu courts, c'est vrai, mais le prochain sera plus long, ne vous inquiétez pas!^^_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2:**** Contradictions**_

Nous étions le 9 octobre 2007, à 9h45. La soeur de Kate, Emma, venait de repartir, laissant derrière elle une équipe choquée, bouleversée, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, et pour Abby, en larme. Celle-ci, prostrée dans un coin, pleurant à chaudes larmes, repoussait les gestes tendres de McGee, secoué lui aussi. Gibbs était assis à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague. Tony, dès que Emma fut partie, était parti en courant. Et moi, je restais plantée là, la photo dans les mains, ne sachant comment réagir. Ducky, passant par là, marqua un temps en voyant l'équipe dans cet état. Il nous regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je me chargeais de lui relater, avec le plus de tact possible, la situation, voyant bien que mes compagnons en étaient incapables. Une stupeur et une tristesse sans nom marquèrent ses traits. Il s'éloigna la tête basse en direction de la morgue. Et je restais plantée là, une nouvelle fois. Je me sentais en trop, j'avais l'impression d'être une intruse au milieu de cette équipe en deuil. Il fallait que je bouge, que je m'occupe les mains et l'esprit. Je m'approchais de l'enveloppe. Une feuille sur laquelle étaient inscrits une adresse et un code se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je décidai de me renseigner. Tandis que mes collègues se remettaient plus ou moins vite de ce choc, je tapais à toute vitesse sur mon clavier. Je finis par trouver que cette adresse correspondait à une banque ultra sécurisée à Paris, où les chances d'y réaliser un hold-up avoisinaient les 0%!

Je soupirai. L'équipe était effondrée. Je me demandais malgré moi si j'aurais droit à la même réaction de leur part si je devais disparaître. J'en doutais. J'étais ici depuis un peu plus d'un an ici et pourtant, je me sentais régulièrement mal à l'aise. Ils m'appréciaient mais parfois je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici. Peut être était-ce parce que le souvenir de Kate était toujours omniprésent? L'ambiance était très bonne mais voir tous les jours des photos et des dessins de Kate sur les bureaux et dans le labo d'Abby me rendait nerveuse. Mon regard dériva vers le bureau de Tony. Il n'était pas encore revenu. Je vis sa photo préférée, celle qu'il regardait souvent avec mélancolie.. Ils étaient tous là. Tony en train de faire une pitrerie, comme à son habitude, McGee levant les yeux aux ciels à sa vue, Ducky partant encore dans l'une de ses histoires, Abby et Kate riant aux éclats pour une plaisanterie depuis longtemps oubliée et Gibbs les couvant tous du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres. A mes yeux, ils formaient la parfaite petite famille. Celle que je n'ai jamais eu. Cette photo avait été prise peu de temps avant la "mort" de Kate. Mais était-elle morte, finalement? Je soupirai à nouveau.

Je vis Tony revenir. Il était pâle et ses yeux étaient gonflés et humides. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il s'assit lourdement à sa place, se prit la tête dans ses mains et regarda tristement la photo encadrée posée sur son bureau. Il soupira. Il était vraiment mal, chose que je ne comprenais pas. Kate était apparemment vivante, n'auraient-ils pas dû sauter de joie? Je ne comprenais pas leur réaction.

Je baissai les yeux vers le code inscrit sur la feuille. Quel était l'intérêt de nous envoyer ça, 1 an et demi après la disparition de Kate? Que s'était-il vraiment passé ce soir-là avec mon frère? Que s'était-il passé durant tous ces mois? Que pouvions-nous faire maintenant avec seulement une adresse et un code à 6 chiffres? Je levais la tête. Tous mes compagnons étaient partis. Me levant, je regardais autour de moi. Tout était calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**_ Ziva?**

McGee se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, me faisant un signe de la main. Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi ce geste m'agaçait-il? Je le regardais et la douleur que je vis dans ses yeux me cloua sur place. Il essayait de faire bonne figure mais ses efforts étaient vains. Je voyais bien que sa peine risquait d'éclater à tout moment. Son courage me revigora. Il tentait de rester fort pour ses amis, pour Abby. Je devais me secouer er faire mon possible pour les aider.

**_ Oui?**

**_ Il faut que tu viennes à la morgue, Ducky va ... relire le rapport d'autopsie de Kate.**

J'aquiesçai et le suivis vers l'ascenseur. La descente me parut durer des heures, dans un silence oppressant. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et nous entrâmes dans la morgue. Celle-ci était encore plus sinistre que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire! Je frissonnai. La pièce était faiblement éclairée, seule la lampe du bureau de Ducky étant allumée. Le groupe étant réuni autour du légiste, qui semblait abattu. C'est lui qui avait dû autopsié le corps de Kate et la douleur devait être d'autant plus intense. Je les rejoignis silencieusement et Ducky commença la lecture du rapport.

**"Caitlin Todd, 33 ans, ancien agent des services secrets américains et du NCIS. Décédée le 23 mai 2005 à environ 18h30. Cause du décès: plaie par balle dans la région frontale."**

Sa voix se fit plus chargée, il retint ses larmes à grand peine.

**"Après autopsie, les faits ont démontré que l'agent Todd avait succombé sur le coup, sans aucune douleur."**

Il se tut. Le silence était pesant.

**_ La seule chose qui avait attiré mon attention était le fait que les lymphocytes [NDA: les globules blancs] avaient un taux anormalement élevé. J'ai ... j'ai supposé qu'elle devait couvé quelque chose.**

**_ Alors quoi? Interrogea Abby, la voix vacillant.**

**_ Je ne sais pas, Abby. Pour moi, Kate est morte le 23 mai 2005. Je ... je suis désolé.**

Le silence envahit de nouveau cette pièce sinistre, avant d'être brisé par les sanglots de la gothique.

* * *

_Alors, verdict? N'oubliez pas de poster une review, c'est rapide et ça motive de savoir que des personnes apprécient ( ou pas ^^" ) notre boulot. Et en plus, ça m'aide à m'améliorer! ;)_


	3. Incroyable mais vrai

_Et voici la suite! ;) Kate est-elle morte? Qui croire? La réponse dans quelques instants!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3:**** Incroyable**_

Il était maintenant 14h passé. Rien n'avait avancé. Abby avait analysé la photo qui ne semblait pas avoir été retouchée. Ce qui avait choqué toute l'équipe. Deux faits se contre-disaient: l'un montrant que Kate était décédée, et l'autre que la veille elle était encore en vie. Que pouvions-nous croire?

Gibbs nous avait donné notre après-midi, sachant bien que son équipe ne pourrait rien faire correctement, pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Tony était parti vers le cimetière, il avait besoin de réfléchir, semble-t-il. McGee avait raccompagné Abby chez elle. De toute façon, elle n'était pas état de conduire. Gibbs, lui, s'était un peu attardé, perdu dans ses pensées, puis avait fini par partir, pour aller travailler sur son bateau, je suppose... Moi, je restais au NCIS, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et tentant de terminer ce fichu rapport. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et déclarais bientôt forfait. Cela porrait bien attendre demain! Cette affaire me préoccupait. Je me sentais bizarre. Cela me concernait de près, comme si ma place au sein du NCIS se jouait. Je me replongeais dans ma contemplation silencieuse de cette photo qui allait entraîner des tas d'ennuis. Je m'attardais sur le regard de Kate qui montrait toute sa souffrance. Je devais l'aider. Mais comment?

Je regardais l'horloge du NCIS. Je le contemplais pendant 2 minutes, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau. Il était 14h24. En Franc, c'était la fin d'après-midi. Je décidai de me renseigner sur la banque en appelant directement. Je saisis le combiné et composai le numéro de la banque.

**_ Banque de Paris, bonjour! Annonça une voix dans un français parfait.**

**_ Bonjour, je voudrais ... parler au directeur de la banque, je vous prie, lui répondis-je.**

Je parle très bien le français, aussi je parlais d'une voix assurée, et sans accent, notais-je avec satisfaction.

**_ Un instant, s'il vous plaît.**

Un bip retentit et une douce musique pré-enregistrée se fit entendre. L'attente fut brève. La voix de la secrétaire revint.

**_ Le directeur va prendre votre appel.**

Un nouveau bip. Une voix masculine et grave prit le relais.

**_ Bonjour, directeur Dupré. En quoi puis-je vous aider?**

**_ Bonjour, je suis l'officier David, du NCIS de Washington. J'appelle dans le cadre d'une enquête, des éléments nous ont conduit à votre banque. Avez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder?**

**_ Bien sûr, je vous écoute, fit le directeur, intrigué.**

**_ Bien, tout d'abord, connaissez-vous une certaine Caitlin Todd?**

**_ Non, désolé, ce nom ne me dit rien, répondit-il.**

Au ton de sa voix, je devinais qu'il était sincère.

**_ Une femme, la trentaine, brune, ... Hum, ça ne va pas vous aider. Puis-je vous envoyer sa photo par fax?**

**_ Bien sûr, les coordonnées de la banque sont sur notre site internet.**

**_ Je les ai. Je vous l'envoie. En attendant, j'ai uen autre question. Une série de chiffres est liée à votre banque mais nosu ne savons pas comment. Que pouvez vous me dire sur eux, "14.786.2"?**

**_ Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'un de nos coffres. Attendez, je vais vérifier.**

A travers le combiné et les quelques milliers de kilomètres qui nosu séparaient, j'entendis distinctement le bruit des touches d'un clavier sur lequels on tapait.

**_ Oui, c'est cela. C'est un coffre prit par une certaine Amanda Miles. Oui, je me souviens de cette femme. Elle est venue il y a quelques semaines pour prendre le coffre. Elle parassait terrifiée et regardait sans cesse autour d'elle, comme vérifier que personne ne la surveillait.**

BIIIIP! J'entendis ce qui devait être le bruit d'un fax.

**_ Je viens de recevoir votre fax. Et bien voilà, sur la photo, c'est Mme Miles!**

Abasourdie, je remerciai rapidement le directeur et lui demandai de me transmettre les vidéos des caméras de surveillance et un dossier complet sur la fameuse journée et sur le compte avant de raccrocher. Je marquai un temps, diférant l'information. Que devais-faire, maintenant? Appeler Gibbs! Je me précipitais, m'y reprenant à deux fois avant de parvenir à composer son numéro. Il ne lui fallut qu'une tonalité pour décrocher. Il répondit, d'une voix lourde.

**_ Gibbs.**

**_ C'est Ziva! J'ai la preuve que Kate est toujours en vie!**

**Un silence suivit cette déclaration.**

**_ Gibbs? Tu es toujours là?**

**_ Oui ... oui. Tu en es sûre?**

**_ Certaine. J'ai des vidéos de caméra le prouvant.**

**_ Appelle les autres, j'arrive.**

Je raccrochai et appelai Tony. Je passai sous silence le fait que Kate était toujours en vie. Mieux valait éviter un accident, car Tony se serait précipité au NCIS. Je fis de même pour McGee, Abby et Ducky et attendis. Ducky et Tony arrivèrent les premiers. Je leur expliquais tout, précisant le fait que leur amie était encore vivante. Ils marquèrent un temps avant de réagir. Puis Tony hurla de joie et prit Ducky par les mains pour esquisser quelques pas de danse. Ducky, lui, était choqué. Savoir que Kate était en vie et que c'était le corps d'une autre femme qu'il avait autopsié fut éprouvant pour lui. Alors que Tony l'avait lâché pour danser avec d'autres personnes éberluées, il s'effondra sur une chaise. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

**_ Caitlin était une femme exceptionnelle. Toujours prête à rendre service, quoi que cela lui coûte, toujours à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver les autres. Elle avait un grand coeur. Je l'aimais beaucoup.**

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Ducky était en train de faire l'éloge de leur collègue disparue, et que j'avais remplacé. Avais-je encore ma place ici? Si elle revenait, je partirai. Cette pensée m'attrista. Ducky se rendit compte de ma réaction et me dit doucement en posant sa main sur mon épaule:

**_ Ne t'en fais pas, Ziva. Tu as toi aussi tes qualiés et ta place parmi nous. Ne reste pas sur le fait que nous nous réjouissions que Kate soit en vie.**

Ah? Il était en train de se réjouir? Il n'en avait pas l'air, pourtant. Je lui souris tout de même puis me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur pour aller prévenir Abby et McGee qui devaient être au labo. Comme je m'y attendais, lorsque j'annonçais la nouvelle, Abby nous fit une nouvelle démonstration de la façon originale dont elle exprimait ses sentiments. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à autant. Abby se mit à crier, à rire, à pleurer, tout en même temps, et se jeta dans les bras de McGee, qui affichait un grand sourire. Pour le fait que Kate soit en vie ou qu'Abby soit dans ses bras? Hum, certainement les deux! Puis Abby me prit dans ses bras, m'étouffant au passage, en me remerciant encore et encore, et pleura une nouvelle fois dans les bras de McGee. Waow. Je venais de prendre pleinement conscience de l'importance d'un pétage de câble chez Abby. Une expérience que je devrais marquer sur mon CV. Je souris et em dirigeai vers l'ascenseur pour remonter quand mon portable vibra. Un SMS de Tony. _"Monte avec Abby et McGee. Urgent'."_

* * *

_Alors, review ou pas review?_


	4. Révélations

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais ayant été malade puis n'ayant pu accéder à l'ordinateur pendant quelques temps, impossible de poster le chapitre suivant! =S Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même... Enjoy! ;)  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4:**** Révélations**_

Gibbs, Tony et Ducky, le visage fermé, se tenaient en ligne, face à un groupe de trois personnes qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de porter dans leur cœur. Je m'approchais avec Abby et McGee, intrigués. Je les sentis soudain se raidir à mes côtés. Les trois personnes face à nous étaient un homme à la carrure imposante et au menton carré et deux femmes, l'une d'origine hispanique, l'autre africaine. J'identifiais l'homme comme étant l'ancien patron de Kate au sein des services secrets. Celui-ci prit la parole:

**_ Maintenant que toute votre équipe est présente, nous allons pouvoir régler ce léger contretemps.**

**_ Si ce n'est pas vous qu'un léger contretemps que la mort puis la résurrection d'un de mes agents, alors oui nous allons pouvoir le régler, répondit Gibbs, froid, maîtrisant mal sa colère.**

Le visage de l'homme se durcit. Il foudroya Gibbs du regard. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour l'imiter. Je pense que si un regard pouvait tuer, l'homme face à nous serait déjà quatre pieds sous terre! [NDA: Ah, les Zivaïsmes...] Qui craquerait le premier? Ce fut l'agent secret. Pas étonnant. Gibbs pouvait être vraiment vraiment impressionnant, voire terrifiant. La femme d'origine hispanique s'avança calmement, nullement impressionnée, s'interposant entre les deux hommes avant que la situation ne dégénère. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Gibbs.

**_ Agent Gibbs. Je suis l'agent Summers, directrice des services secrets américains.**

Face à elle, des visages froids, hostiles, furieux. Elle hésita.

**_ Tout d'abord, ce que je vais vous révéler doit rester secret, il en va de la sécurité du président, comme de l'État Américain.**

Elle s'interrompit momentanément, regardant autour d'elle afin de vérifier que personne que les intéressés n'écoutait. La directrice du NCIS, Jenny Shepard, s'avança parmi l'équipe de Gibbs et se posta à côté de celui-ci. Elle salua froidement d'un signe de tête l'agent Summers. Troublée par le bloc qui lui faisait face, celle-ci continua néanmoins.

**_ Il y a environ deux ans, le président a reçu des menaces. Au début, rien d'alarmant, les menaces habituelles, en quelque sorte. Puis au fil du temps elles sont devenues inquiétantes. Elles précisaient la formation d'un groupe en voulant au président. Les failles les plus importantes de la Maison Blanche, du bunker du président et d'Air Force One ont été mises en évidence. Nos experts en infiltration ont proposé d'envoyer un agent au sein du groupe. L'idée a été acceptée mais alors que l'un de nos agents était prêt pour la mission, nos fichiers furent piratés,, et en particulier ceux des agents actifs, rendant la mission de notre agent impossible à réaliser. Vous me suivez?**

**_ Vous avez donc demandé à Kate.**

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation, une constatation. Prononcée d'une voix morne par une Abby qui faisait peine à voir. La photo sur laquelle Kate apparaissait, à l'évidence torturée, la plongeait dans un profond désarroi. L'agent Summers était mal à l'aise, cela se voyait. Mais nous n'allions rien faire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Au contraire.

**_ C'est exact, intervient la femme d'origine africaine. C'est moi qui en ait eu l'idée. Caitlin est une femme intègre. J'avais supposé qu'elle accepterait de nous aider.**

**_ Et elle a refusé, supposa Tony, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.**

Nos interlocuteurs le regardèrent avec ébahissement avant de se reprendre.

**_ En effet, reprit l'agent Summers. Elle a refusé. Elle a dit être un agent du NCIS désormais, non plus des services secrets, qu'elle n'avait donc plus pour mission de protéger le président. Nous avons ... essayer de la soudoyer, sans succès.**

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de planter son regard dans celui de Gibbs.

**_ J'ai entendu parler de vous, agent Gibbs. Comment faites-vous pour que vos agents vous soient loyaux à ce point?**

**_ Quand Kate a-t-elle accepté? Demanda Gibbs, ignorant la dernière remarque de l'agent.**

**_ Environ deux semaines avant sa supposée mort. Nous lui avons envoyé tous nos dossiers sur ce groupe terroriste, en lui précisant bien qu'elle était note unique espoir.**

**_ Et elle a donc accepté, fit McGee, plus pour lui-même que pour nous.**

**_ Oui, elle a accepté? Mais seulement sous une condition, répondit l'agent Summers, réticente.**

Nous avons tous levé la tête, surpris. Elle replaça une mèche derrière l'une de ses oreilles, gênée.

**_ Laquelle? La pressa Gibbs.**

**_ Que ... vous soyiez au courant de tout.**

**_ Et nous ne sommes au courant de rien, remarqua Abby, d'une voix froide et calme, ce qu'elle n'était pas du tout.**

C'était la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état et un coup d'œil vers mes compagnons m'indiqua que pour eux aussi c'était une première. Il la contemplaient, ébahis. Son visage était dur et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers. Elle tentait de contenir sa rage mais en tremblait. Elle semblait prête à se jeter à la gorge de celle qui nous faisait face. Elle fit un pas en avant. L'autre un pas en arrière, impressionnée par l'allure terrifiante d'Abby. Tout se passa alors très vite. L'ancien patron de Kate prit violemment sa directrice par le bras, la repoussant derrière lui pour la protéger, et s'avançant vers Abby, l'air menaçant, et une main posée sur la housse de son arme. Grave erreur. Gibbs repoussa Abby qui, surprise, faillit tomber, rattrapée de justesse par McGee qui se précipita. Gibbs se jeta sur l'agent secret et l'immobilisa, lui tordant la main qui était posée sur la housse de son arme. Il plongea son regard furibond dans le sien.

**_ Ne vous avisez pas de tenter de toucher à un seul cheveu d'Abby, dit-il doucement, d'une voix douce et menaçante qui figea l'agent secret.**

La directrice des services secrets tenta de plaider sa cause, se rendant compte que la situation leur échappait.

**_ Le risque d'une fuite était trop grand. Nous ne pouvions pas mettre la vie de l'agent Todd et du Président en dan...**

**_ Il n'y a pas de fuite au NCIS! Hurla Gibbs. Maintenant je veux savoir, je veux tout savoir!**

Il repoussa violemment l'agent secret qui recula, apeuré. Gibbs était terrifiant. Tony renversa son café par terre, tandis que McGee serrait, sans doute inconsciemment, Abby contre lui. Je fus moi même surprise de la force avec laquelle Gibbs venait de crier contre les agents secrets, même j'avais à cet instant moi même envie de casser le nez pour avoir voulu menacer Abby. L'agent Summers n'en menait d'ailleurs pas marge! [NDA: ^_^] Elle reprit d'une voix moins assurée.

**_ Une équipe de chercheurs a mené des expériences assez controversées.**

Elle hésita.

**_ Des humains artificiels.**

**_ Quoi?**

Ce fut la seule chose que parvint à articuler Gibbs, totalement perdu. De quoi parlait-elle?

**_ Oui, des espèces de clones. Des "humains" fabriqués à l'image d'autres, normaux.**

**_ Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous avez cloné Kate? L'interrompit Ducky, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.**

**_ Oui, c'est cela. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des clones, nous contrôlions ses moindres mouvements. Mais en gros, c'est cela. L'agent Todd ayant déjà été affectée à la protection du président est déjà passée à la télé et nous avions absolument besoin d'elle. Nous l'avons donc clonée afin que l'on croit à une simple fraternité.**

**_ C'est donc le clone de Kate que j'ai autopsié? Continua Ducky, la voix chancelant.**

**_ Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous fait peur. Un clone n'est pas une reproduction exacte de son modèle. Les marques physiques acquises, n'étant pas retranscrites dans l'ADN, n'apparaissaient pas. Son tatouage, ou encore ses cicatrices n'étaient pas sur le clone. Et nous avions peur que vous ne le découvriez. Puisque vous la connaissiez, vous auriez su que quelque chose clochait. De plus, le taux de globules blancs est anormalement élevé, mais ça je ne saurais l'expliquer.**

**_ Kate savait qu'elle aurait un clone? Demanda McGee, ne lâchant pas Abby, ce qui la gênait apparemment pas.**

**_ Non. Nous l'avons pressée de partir vers le quartier où le QG des terroristes, selon nos recherches, devait se trouver. Nous lui avons fait croire que nous vous tiendrions au courant de l'avancée de la mission chaque semaine.**

**_ Ce que vous n'avez pas fait, remarqua Abby.**

L'agent Summers recula d'un pas malgré elle. Mais la rage qui tordait les traits d'Abby deux minutes encore auparavant avait soudainement disparut, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une forte amertume et une profonde tristesse. Je vis à l'expression de notre interlocutrice qu'elle épprouvait soudain un profond respect pour cette jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle l'observa, curieuse et impressionnée. McGee caressa la joue d'Abby en lui souriant tendrement pour la réconforter. Heureusement, Gibbs ne les regardait pas. Il observait l'agent Summers qui reprit doucement:

**_ En effet. Nous craignions qu'une fuite ne sabote l'opération.**

Elle sortit un dossier de sa mallette et se tourna vers Gibbs.

**_ Voici les rapports de l'agent Todd que nous avons reçu tout au long de l'opération. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que nous perdions le contact avec elle il y a cinq semaines.**

**_ Elle a donc disparu... chuchota Gibbs pour lui même.**

**_ Je vais être franche avec vous. Tout se déroulait comme prévu jusqu'à ce que vous découvriez cette photo.**

Cette déclaration me laissa sans voix.

**_ Vous deviez croire à la mort de l'agent Todd pour sa propre sécurité. En fait, elle seule ignorait qu'elle était morte aux yeux du monde.**

Je vis Gibbs s'emparer du dossier d'un geste brusque avant de tourner le dos aux agents secrets, leur signifiant que la discussion était close. Ah, Gibbs et la diplomatie. Heureusement, la directrice était là et s'occupa de nos hôtes. Je les entendis discuter alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. "Vous laissez tous vos aussi libres?" grogna l'agent Summers en tentant de paraître mécontente, mais je voyais que notre équipe l'avait impressionnée. Jenny s'en était également rendue compte. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, se contentant de tous nous observer. Elle rit. "Oh non, l'agent Gibbs nous suffit!". Ils s'éloignèrent. Je me tournais vers Gibbs qui s'était assis à son bureau, les autres placés en demi cercle autour de lui. Abby toujours dans les bras de McGee. J'étais étonnée que Tony n'ait pas encore fait de remarque. Mais je vis à son expression concentrée qu'il avait d'autres chiens à fouetter. [NDA: =')] Gibbs sortit du dossier la première feuille du rapport de Kate que Ducky lui prit des mains pour la lire à haute voix.

_" L'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe. Il sera dur d'avoir leur confiance. La venue d'un nouveau membre alors qu'ils sont si proches du but doit leur paraître suspect. J'ai déjà repéré une faille. La jeune femme du chef dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom. Elle semble être inquiète, angoissée même et très triste. Quelque chose cloche. Je vais essayer de me rapprocher d'elle. "_

* * *

_Alors, ça vous plaît? Review?  
_


	5. La souffrance, encore

_Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour cette publication mais je n'avais qu'un accès restreint à internet et je devais choisir entre les différentes fics que j'écrivais, je ne pouvais pas les faire toutes en même temps. La dernière est terminée, je continue donc celle-ci! ;) Les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits, ils seront postés d'ici quelques jours! :)_

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5:**** La souffrance ... encore**_

**10/09/2007, 10h15, Quelque part aux États-Unis**

La douleur, intense, avait petit à petit envahi mon corps tout entier, vrillant mon crâne, brûlant mon torse et m'élançant au niveau des jambes. Je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir correctement, il m'était impossible de l'ignorer. J'attendais l'inconscience comme une libération. Mais elle ne semblait pas pressée d'arriver. Ma robustesse, qui m'avait tant servi dans ce milieu, aujourd'hui je la maudissais. Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose: la fin. Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas? Peut être parce que j'espérais encore que quelqu'un me sorte de cet enfer? Espoir fou et rêve utopique, j'en étais consciente. Pourtant, comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. J'en avais la preuve.

Un nouveau coup, plus fort que les autres, m'atteignit à la joue, et je sentis un goût métallique envahir ma bouche. Je crachais à terre le liquide rouge avec dégoût. Une violente gifle vint claquer contre ma joue, déséquilibrant la chaise et m'entraînant à terre avec. Ma vision se brouilla quelques instants, des points lumineux dansèrent devant mes yeux. Je dus attendre quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Il ricana et remis ma chaise sur pied.

**_ Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas, Béa?**

Je ne répondis pas. Bien sûr que j'avais mal. Il le savait. Mais pour rien au monde je ne lui ferais le plaisir de le lui avouer. De toute façon, c'était inutile. Il le savait. Il voulait juste me faire souffrir moralement, et malgré tous mes efforts, il y parvenait. Ce que je ne reconnaitrai naturellement jamais.

**_ Pour qui tu travailles, Bee?**

Je ne répondis pas, l'ignorant superbement. Il vint devant moi et plaça son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je soutins son regard sans broncher.

**_ Quel est ton vrai nom, princesse? On sait que tu ne t'appelles pas Béa Todd. Quel est le vrai?**

Je ne répondis pas plus que la première fois. Il soupira d'un air faussement désolé et s'approcha d'un chariot en métal recouvert d'un drap. Il le retira doucement, comme si ce qui se trouvait dessus était fragile. Il découvrit ainsi des instruments chirurgicaux qu'il utilisait pour me torturer. Des instruments recouverts de sang, à peine séché sur certains. Mon sang.

**_ Tu sais que je ne veux pas faire ça, Bee!**

Mon œil! Ce n'était pas parce que je l'avais un jour intéressé que ça ne l'amusait pas de me faire tout ça! Je l'ignorais, me préparant psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre. Il soupira, un air très hypocrite sur le visage.

**_ Bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, princesse. Je dois découvrir pour qui tu bosses et ce que tu leur as déjà rapporté. Imagine que tu travailles pour la CIA et que pendant l'opé des fédéraux débarquent! Ce serait très fâcheux, n'est-ce pas?**

Il prit délicatement une pince entre ses doigts et, sans me regarder, continua:

**_ Alors, ma belle, pour qui travailles-tu?**

Silence de ma part.

**_ Tu sais, je n'ai pas toute la journée, aujourd'hui. J'ai une réunion avec mes subordonnés. Je vais donc devoir accélérer la cadence.**

Aurais-je encore une fois la force de supporter une nouvelle séance? Pourrais-je encore me taire alors que mon corps serait frappé, lacéré, et j'en passais, et que mon esprit serait torturé, encore plus que ce corps abîmé? Et si je racontais tout, là, maintenant? Tout s'arrêterait enfin. Je me maudis pour avoir eu des pensées pareilles. Je ne pouvais pas craquer. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour protéger le président, après tout ce n'était plus mon rôle et je ne l'appréciais pas. C'était surtout pour eux. Je ne les avais plus vus depuis presque deux ans. J'ignorais s'ils allaient bien. Abby et Tim s'étaient-ils enfin rapprochés? Tony avait-il grandi dans sa tête? Gibbs était-il toujours autant accro à la caféine? Je tentais de m'imaginer mon remplaçant provisoire. Car oui, j'allais bientôt reprendre ma place, n'est-ce pas? Non, décidément, je ne pouvais pas craquer. Ç'aurait été les trahir. Je ne pouvais pas. En aucun cas. J'y resterais plutôt que de les trahir. Une lueur farouche brilla dans mes yeux. Il le vit et sourit. Je lui trouvais à cet instant un air assez sadique. Il continua en m'observant.

**_ Pour quelle agence enquêtes-tu? Un groupe terroriste n'enverrait certainement pas un de ses membres pour surveiller un autre groupe.**

Il posa la pince et attrapa un scalpel particulièrement bien aiguisé. Je l'écoutais, intriguée. Que savait-il vraiment? Il n'avait pas cessé de m'interroger depuis qu'il avait découvert que je n'étais pas une véritable terroriste, mais jamais il ne m'avait dit ce qu'il savait.

**_ Au départ, je pensais que tu étais une tueuse, comme il était marqué sur ton dossier à Interpol. Ce que je trouvais drôle, d'ailleurs, puisque ta défunte sœur faisait partie des Services Secrets. Même si les dates de décès ne correspondaient pas, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait eu un problème informatique. Après tout, il n'y avait un décalage que de deux semaines.**

Mais de quoi parlait-il? Ma défunte sœur au sein des services secrets? Je n'avais jamais dit que ma sœur travaillait pour les services secrets! Je ne comprenais plus rien.

**_ Je le pensais jusqu'à ce que James fasse une découverte intéressante.**

Il s'avança vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien tout en avançant doucement le scalpel vers ma joue.

**_ Tu veux savoir laquelle? Tu n'as pas d'acte de naissance. Ta sœur Caitlin est bien née et morte, mais toi, tu n'existe pas. Du moins, pas sous le nom de Béa Todd. Tu m'expliques?**

J'étais morte? Enfin, ... Kate était morte? Il posa doucement le scalpel sur ma joue et commença à l'enfoncer doucement. Je m'empêchais de grimacer, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'augmenter la douleur. Je décidais de la jouer sûre de moi.

**_ Dis-moi ce que tu sais et je te dirai ce que je sais.**

**_ Piquante, hein! J'adore...**

Il arborait de nouveau son air mi-doux mi-sadique. Il me faisait vraiment peur. Tony aurait rit, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, je devais bien l'admettre. Il me terrifiait. Même si jamais je ne le lui avouerais.

**_ Tu veux savoir, n'est-ce pas?**

Il ricana, attrapa une chaise et s'assit face à moi.

**_ Tu es sous un nom d'emprunt. Ta sœur a réellement existé, qu'elle soit ta sœur ou non, d'ailleurs. Elle est morte environ 2 semaines après ton entrée parmi nous. Nous ne savons, pas encore, quel est ton vrai nom et pour qui tu travailles. On suppose que c'est pour une agence gouvernementale. Pas pour les Services Secrets, nous nous sommes introduits dans leur serveur peu avant ton arrivée et tu n'y étais pas. Alors, ... pour la CIA ou le FBI?**

Je ne comprenais toujours pas de quoi il parlait pour mon décès, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le lui demander.

**_ Pour ta mère!** Lui répondis-je avec un petit air suffisant, en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

Tony avait dû me contaminer. Je ne pouvais résister, malgré ma position, à me moquer de lui. Oui, j'en étais certaine. Tony m'avait contaminée.

**_ Elle m'a engagée pour te liquider comme tu l'as fait pour ton frère!**

Je savais que le frère d'Antoine, ancien agent du FBI, était un sujet sensible. Je vis Antoine rougir de colère. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

**_ Salope! Je vais t'apprendre!** Hurla-t-il avant de se jeter sur moi.

Ma chaise bascula, nous emportant tous deux à terre. Je me cognai la tête à terre et ne vis plus que du blanc. Je sentais vaguement des coups s'abattre sur mon estomac et mes côtes déjà plus que douloureuses. Ma tête me tournait. Je devrais être habituée aux coups, pourtant, non? Voilà déjà quatre semaines que je subissais le même traitement. Malheureusement, ce n'était que dans les films que ça arrivait. J'essayais de penser aux références cinématographiques qu'aurait pu sortir Tony, sans succès. Ma tête n'était plus que douleur. _Je_ n'étais plus que douleur. Un coup m'atteignit à la tête, m'emportant enfin loin d'Antoine, de la réalité et de la douleur. Le noir m'envahit et le silence m'entoura. Je sombrais.

* * *

_Et voilà! Plus j'aurai de reviews, et plus vite vous aurez la suite!_


	6. Le fameux dossier

_Hey! Voici la suite! Je pars en vacances une semaine à la montagne à partir de samedi, vous n'aurez donc pas de chapitre posté, mais j'en mettrai un juste avant de partir, pour aider les patients du bâtiment III à tenir! xD_

_En espérant ne pas vous décevoir! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, pour que je sache si cela vous plaît toujours autant!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6:**** Le dossier**_

**Open-Space du NCIS, 09 octobre 2007, 17h00:**

Je mangeais distraitement un morceau de pizza en attendant le coup de fil de mon ami qui devait m'appeler de Paris. Soudain, la sonnerie de mon portable retentit, me faisant sursauter. Je l'attrapais en vitesse.

_ Ziva.

_ J'ai le dossier.

_ Super. Je t'ai réservé un vol pour Washington, départ dans 1h30. Je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport.

_ Parfait. A tout à l'heure.

_ C'est ça.

Je raccrochais en soupirant. Génial. J'allais devoir me lever à 3h30 du mat' pour aller le chercher à l'aéroport. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme nuit. Je prenais une nouvelle bouchée du reste de la fichue pizza de ce midi en grognant, récoltant un regard interrogateur de McGee et un sourire moqueur de Tony.

_ Mon ami du Mossad qui a terminé sa mission à Paris a récupéré le dossier qui était dans le coffre de Kate à Paris. Il prend l'avion pour nous rejoindre à Washington. Je dois aller le chercher à l'aéroport vers 4h30 du mat', expliquais-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête, n'ajoutant rien.

* * *

**10/09/2007, 7h00, Open-Space du NCIS:**

_Ting!_ Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je vis avec surprise Tony en sortir.

_ Depuis quand arrives-tu à l'heure au boulot?

_ Depuis aujourd'hui! Me répondit-il en souriant. Tu as le dossier?

_ Oui, je l'ai. Je vous attendais, toi et McGee pour l'ouvrir.

_ McGee n'est pas là?

_ Il est avec Abby, je crois. Il va monter d'un instant à l'autre.

_ Abby?

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Tony. Je soupirais.

_ Tony, ce serait trop te demander de les laisser tranquilles sans faire de remarque?

_ Je n'ai rien dit!

_ Tu allais le faire!

L'arrivée de Gibbs nous interrompit.

_ Où est McGee?

_ Ici, patron, répondit McGee en arrivant.

_ Ziva, tu as le dossier?

_ Oui, je l'ai Gibbs. Tenez!

Gibbs prit le dossier, attrapa ses lunettes et s'assit à son bureau, tandis que nous nous installions en demi-cercle autour de lui. Le dossier en question était une grosse enveloppe marron dans laquelle se trouvaient une copie des rapports de Kate, y compris les derniers qu'elle n'avait pas pu remettre, ainsi que des infos sur la cellule terroriste qu'elle avait infiltré. Elle avait ainsi noté les noms des membres permanents, de certains contacts et des infos sur les prochaines opés prévues. Gibbs s'arrêta soudain de lire, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Je m'approchais pour voir ce qu'il avait lu. Des attaques à la bombe! Ils prévoyaient des attaques à la bombe! Apparemment contre les agences gouvernementales, pour attirer l'attention! Malheureusement, la date et le lieu des opés n'étaient pas notés. Kate avait dû être démasquée avant d'avoir pu l'apprendre ou le noter. Vu la photo reçue, elle devait sûrement être torturée. Mais que le dossier soit toujours là montrait qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Du moins pour l'instant.

_ Je veux que vous me cherchiez des informations sur tous les gars présents sur cette liste. Je veux tout savoir sur eux!

_ Ok, boss! Fit Tony.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter. C'était étonnant l'influence que pouvait avoir cette affaire sur son comportement. Il devait vraiment tenir à Kate. Un sourire triste étira mes lèvres. Ils ne feraient certainement pas la même chose pour moi. Moi qui leur avait été imposée. Moi la sœur de l'homme qui a « tué » leur collègue et tenté de tuer Abby puis Gibbs. Une fois qu'elle sera revenue, je partirai, et ils m'oublieraient. Tout n'aurait été qu'un simple cauchemar qu'ils oublieraient. Si, au fil du temps, même Abby m'avait acceptée, je n'avais pas pour autant vraiment remplacé Kate. Loin de là. Jamais je ne pourrais la remplacer. C'est pourquoi cette affaire était certainement la dernière sur laquelle je travaillerai avec l'équipe. Ensuite, Kate reprendra sa place. Comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'elle allait me prendre, je ne parvenais pas à la détester. Non, je ne pouvais pas la détester. Ce devait être quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Ses collègues, non, ses _amis_, sa _famille_, l'aimaient. Même mon frère devenu, sous l'influence de notre père, un homme sans cœur, était tombé sous son charme. Tous ici l'aimaient. Bien plus qu'ils ne m'appréciaient moi. Il y avait des dizaines de photos et de dessins de Kate sur les bureaux et dans le labo d'Abby. Quand je partirai, il n'y aurait aucune trace de mon passage. Je quitterai discrètement leur vie, je m'effacerai, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Soudain je sursautai, McGee passant sa main devant mes yeux.

_ Ziva, tu es avec nous?

_ Oui, je... désolée, il faut que j'aille... aux toilettes.

Je me précipitai vers les toilettes des femmes, plantant là mes coéquipiers, un drôle d'air plaqué sur le visage.

Je me laissais glisser au sol et frappais le mur du poing, furieuse. Réagir comme ça ne me ressemblait pas. Ce n'était pas moi. Ce n'était pas Ziva David, l'agent du Mossad! Je me rendais compte combien j'avais changé, au contact de cette équipe. Valait-il mieux que je m'en aille? Que je parte loin d'eux? Cela valait-il mieux pour eux, que ma présence dans l'équipe gênerait pour que Kate reprenne sa place, comme pour moi qui était en train de changer dangereusement? Devais-je partir avant de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière? Je me prenais la tête entre les mains. Je les appréciais, vraiment. Et je partirais sans rien dire, sans faire de vagues, si cela devait les rendre heureux. Je ne souhaitais pas les rendre malheureux. McGee, agent encore naïf et innocent. Tony, le bel italien, qui malgré les baffes que je me mettais régulièrement pour ne plus y penser, m'attirait plus qu'il ne devrait. Abby, la joyeuse et jolie gothique, si forte et si fragile à la fois. Ducky, le vieux légiste si attachant. Palmer, l'apprenti si maladroit. Et Gibbs. Gibbs, c'était ... Gibbs. Il n'y avait pas d'autre qualificatif possible. Un homme froid en apparence, et pourtant attentif et qui prenait soin de ses agents. Il les considérait comme ses enfants, j'en étais certaine. Tony, McGee, Abby. Surtout Abby, d'ailleurs. Sa préférée. Kate l'était aussi. Il l'appréciait vraiment. Autant que les autres. J'avais pu le constater lorsqu'il avait vu la photo. La souffrance qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. La tristesse et la rage. La tristesse d'avoir perdu celle qu'il considérait comme une fille. La rage de n'avoir pas pu la sauver. Et le discret, croyait-il, coup d'œil qu'il m'avait lancé. J'étais toujours associée à mon frère qui l'avait « tuée ». Forcément. J'étais sa sœur, après tout. _Demi_-sœur, certes, mais le même sang coulait dans nos veines, sang que nous tenions de notre père. Un homme froid, sans état d'âme, qui conduisait ses agents à la mort sans remord. Pourtant, c'était mon père et je ne parvenais pas à le détester, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Je ne valais décidément pas mieux que mon frère. Je n'étais, moi aussi, qu'une tueuse sans état d'âme, qui ne causait que tristesse et douleur aux autres. Une larme roula malgré moi sur ma joue. Je détestais mon père pour m'avoir rendue telle que j'étais aujourd'hui. Je détestais mon frère pour avoir autant changé et m'avoir laissée. Et je détestais Ziva David pour être ainsi. Pour être moi. Je me détestais. Une deuxième larme roula, parcourant le même trajet sur ma joue que la première. Aussitôt suivie d'une troisième. Puis d'autres. J'arrêtais de compter. Soudain, quelqu'un fit tourner la poignée. En vain, j'avais fermé à clé. Je m'essuyais rapidement les yeux et me levais précipitamment. Hors de question que qui que ce soit me voit dans cet état, pour le moins inhabituel et honteux. Surtout que cet imbécile de Tony était bien capable d'être la personne qui me dérangeait. J'ouvrais la porte. Eh voilà! Évidemment! C'était bien Tony qui, avec un air inquiet, me dévisageait. Je le poussais pour passer.

_ Ziva, tout va bien? Me dit-il en me rattrapant.

_ Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

_ Ben, peut être parce que t'as une tête bizarre, les yeux rouges, et...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là, Tony?

_ Moi?

_ Non, le pape! Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il-te-plaît!

Je le repoussais et me dirigeais vers les bureaux. Arrivée devant le mien, je m'asseyais sur ma chaise et me concentrais sur mon ordinateur, ignorant parfaitement Tony qui me regardait, soucieux.

* * *

_Alors? Petite review?_


	7. La fuite, enfin

_Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! :)_

_Mes vacances étaient vraiment bien, je me suis éclatée sur les pistes de ski!^^ Comment ça, tout le monde s'en fiche? Ah ben ça démarre bien! Vive la rentrée! (ironie et humour plus que douteux à noter)_

_Bref, voici la suite. J'ai pu profiter de ces vacances pour avancer considérablement, j'ai déjà presque une dizaine de chapitres d'avance! ;) Vous pourrez donc avoir la suite assez rapidement!^^ Enfin, ça, c'est seulement si j'ai un nombre convenable de reviews... Sadique, moi? Nooon!_

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6:**** La fuite ... enfin**_

**10/09/2007, 13h45, Quelque part aux Etats-Unis**

Quelque chose de doux et humide nettoyait mon visage. J'ouvrais les yeux avec difficulté et bougeait légèrement la tête, sentant immédiatement un vertige me prendre. Une voix féminine me parvint.

_ Chut! Ne bouge pas.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds relevés en un simple chignon était penchée sur moi, une éponge à la main. Elle nettoyait patiemment mon visage du sang qui le recouvrait. Sa peau était douce et son sourire réconfortant. J'observais son visage avec plus d'attention. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient gonflés et ses joues arboraient quelques hématomes et contusions.

_ Casey? Soufflais-je avec peine.

Je tentais de me relever mais une petite main me repoussa vers le sol, avec douceur mais fermeté. Je me rallongeais sans protester, tentant de calmer mon cœur qui s'affolait. Le sang battait à mes tempes, provoquant une désagréable migraine. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, tentant d'y lire de réponses. Mais je n'avais jamais été douée pour ça. Contrairement à Abby. Elle devinait sans problème ce qui se passait. Ce qui me tracassait. Elle me manquait tant! Casey passa l'éponge dans mon cou pour essuyer le sang qui y avait coulé.

_ Casey, que s'est-il passé? Désignant d'un signe de tête ses blessures.

_ Antoine. Je transportais un plateau repas vers sa chambre. Il est sortit brusquement de la tienne. J'ai failli le tamponner et ai fait tomber son repas.

Casey, jeune femme d'à peine vingt-cinq ans qui rêvait du prince charmant et a épousé un homme qui s'est révélé être un terroriste. Casey, jeune mère de Brooke, petite fille d'à peine quelques semaines. Impossible donc pour elle de quitter son mari. Du moins pour l'instant. Je me promis de tout faire pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Je tentais de sourire mais arrivais seulement à faire une grimace. Cela eu tout de même pour effet de la faire doucement rire.

_ On va s'en sortir un jour, Casey. Je te le promets.

Je vis ses yeux briller. Elle me sourit et se pencha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille:

_ Je savais que tu n'étais pas comme eux. Je le lisais dans tes yeux. Tu les haïssais.

Je souris. Je devais décidément être la seule femme sur terre à ne pas pouvoir lire dans le regard des autres.

_ Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

Je grimaçais. J'avais déjà tenté de m'enfuir plusieurs fois. La première s'était soldée par une entorse du poignet quand un gars de la clique m'avait violemment attrapée. Je lui avais en suivant cassé le nez. Autant dire que depuis, il me détestait. A moins que ce ne soit depuis que j'avais repoussé ses avances, de façon assez convaincante, quand il avait voulu me forcer la main deux semaines avant d'avoir été démasquée? En tout cas, je n'avais jamais réussi à m'enfuir, et Antoine avait fini par m'attacher à ma chaise, et avait fermé la porte de ma chambre à clé.

_ Antoine et James préparent quelques chose. Ils ont prévu une opé pour ce soir. Quelque chose de grand. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent du mal à Brooke, fit-elle en me lançant un regard apeuré et suppliant.

Un regard affolé de ma part lui répondit. Non! Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire ce soir! Je devais les prévenir! Je tentais à nouveau de me lever mais elle me repoussa.

_ Ils ne se méfient pas de moi. Je peux les écouter discrètement sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que James avait fabriqué une bombe. Ils veulent frapper un grand coup. Ce ne sera pas la seule bombe. Il y en aura plusieurs. Ils veulent que les gens paniquent avant de donner le coup de grâce.

Ma migraine s'était estompée, je pouvais à nouveau réfléchir correctement.

_ Sais-tu où et quand ils veulent la faire exploser?

_ Eh bien, ils veulent attaquer une agence fédérale pour attirer l'attention.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Effectivement, c'était une opé importante.

_ Ils veulent placer la bombe à côté du Washington Navy Yard.

J'écarquillais les yeux, horrifiée. Non! Des images défilèrent dans ma tête. Abby. Tony. McGee. Ducky. Gibbs... Non! Non! Casey ne vit pas l'horreur qui avait envahi mes prunelles, occupée à panser ma cuisse, ouverte par le scalpel qu'Antoine avait fait tomber dans la précipitation.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

_ Quoi?

_ Je veux dire... Tu dois avoir des gens que tu aimes, qui que tu sois. Alors pourquoi es-tu dans ce groupe, à risquer ta vie?

Je souris tristement. Mes amis... Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle d'eux. Je ne savais même pas s'ils étaient encore en vie. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient promis, les services secrets ne m'avaient jamais donné de nouvelles d'eux, et ils ne devaient pas leur en avoir donné des miennes. Pensaient-ils que j'avais disparu? Que je les avais abandonnés? Que pensaient-ils de moi, désormais? Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, mais je les refoulais. Ce n'était pas le moment. Je n'avais pas versé une larme pendant ces quatre semaines, je n'allais pas commencer aujourd'hui!

_ C'est mon travail, Casey. Arrêter les méchants. Un peu comme Superman, mais sans les pouvoirs et apparemment avec moins d'efficacité!

Elle rit doucement.

_ Tiens, prends ça. Ça t'aidera à oublier la douleur.

Elle me tendit des médicaments. Je lui montrais d'un signe de tête mes mains liées.

_ Oups, fit-elle, gênée. Attends, je vais t'aider.

Elle m'aida à les prendre en me tenant le verre d'eau. Je sentis la douleur s'estomper. Je soupirais de bien-être. Je me sentis doucement quitter mon corps. Je fermais les yeux.

* * *

Il faisait sombre. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Noir seulement percé par une raie de lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre, entre les deux rideaux tirés. C'était donc le jour, et non la nuit, comme je l'avais d'abord pensé à mon réveil. Les médicaments administrés par Casey m'avait permis de m'endormir bien plus facilement que je ne le faisais habituellement, et ma nuit avait été beaucoup moins agitée. Mon cerveau se réveillait lentement. Soudain, une pensée me fit sursauter. La bombe! Non! Non! Non. Non... Quelle imbécile. Je m'étais endormie. Je ne les avais pas prévenus. Ils étaient morts par ma faute. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je les refoulais avec peine et fermais les yeux, le cœur transpercé par une douleur cent fois pire que celle que j'éprouvais sous les coups d'Antoine. Puis une rage immense m'envahit. Une rage comme je n'en avais jamais ressentit. Une rage qui se propagea dans tout mon corps, enflamma mes veines. Une montée d'adrénaline envahit mon corps tout entier. J'ouvris les yeux, déterminée. J'allais venger mes amis. J'allais tuer Antoine. Et James. Et tous les abrutis qui les suivaient. J'allais tous les exterminer. En les faisant souffrir le plus possible, de préférence. Je tombais sur les genoux et attrapai un morceau de verre, venant de la vitre du meuble que j'avais heurté avec violence plus tôt dans la journée. Je cisaillais les liens qui me tenaient les mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, la corde tomba à terre. Je m'étirais les bras, pour la première fois depuis des jours. Je soupirais d'aise. Puis je m'attaquais aux liens qui attachaient mes chevilles à la chaise. Ils tombèrent rapidement à terre. M'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, je me levais. Avançais le pied gauche. Puis le droit. Lâchais la chaise. Me redressais.

_ Il te reste dix minutes à vivre, Antoine! Chuchotais-je pour moi-même, le visage dur, les prunelles brillant de rage.

Brillant de rage, oui. Mais, si l'on cherchait plus loin que ce que je montrais, on pouvait une immense douleur, dévastatrice. Et dangereuse. La douleur d'avoir perdu ses amis, sa famille. Car oui, l'équipe du NCIS était comme une famille pour moi. Antoine et sa clique les avaient tués. Ils allaient le payer. Je n'étais animée que dans un seul but, désormais: tous les tuer. Je me tournais vers le chariot et me dirigeais vers cet objet que je haïssais mais qui allait me servir. Retirant le drap avec beaucoup moins de douceur qu'Antoine, j'attrapais plusieurs scalpels et les jetais sur le lit. Puis je me dirigeais vers la table de nuit. Cachée, attachée à la lampe, une épingle à cheveux. Je la détachais et crochetais le cadenas qui fermait mon placard. Je pus ainsi attraper mes vêtements. Je sentais le tissu en soupirant. Enfin, je pouvais retirer ces vêtements dégoûtants, recouverts de sang et surtout trois fois trop grands! Une fois convenablement habillée, j'attrapai mon arme. Je souris d'un air que l'on aurait pu qualifier de cruel. Ces imbéciles ne l'avaient même pas regardée. Sinon ils auraient su d'où je venais. Je la soupesai et la pointai sur le chariot. Délicieuse sensation. J'attrapai la housse et l'accrochai à ma taille. Je souris et pris les scalpels que j'avais jetés sur le lit et les fixais à ma ceinture. Puis j'attachais mes cheveux, désormais plus longs, avec un élastique. J'étais prête. Soudain, je me figeais. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers ma chambre. Je me postais derrière la porte, un scalpel en main, le visage dur, menaçant. Une clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Je me penchais légèrement, prête à bondir. Mais la voix de mon visiteur me figea, brisant mon élan.

_ Béa? Chuchota-t-elle.

Casey. Je sortais de ma cachette, la faisant sursauter. En voyant ma tenue, elle écarquilla les yeux.

_ Tu … tu es déjà réveillée? Parvint-elle à balbutier.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Déjà?

_ Déjà? Quelle heure est-il? Demandais-je.

Même à moi, ma voix me parut dure. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Je l'effrayais, compris-je. Ma voix s'adoucit, et mon visage se fit moins dur.

_ Pardonne-moi, Casey. Quelle heure est-il?

_ Il est 17h00. Tu n'as dormi que 3h.

Cette nouvelle me choqua. Je reculais et m'asseyais avec précaution sur le lit, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Une pensée domina les autres. Il était 16h30, la bombe n'avait donc pas encore explosé! Je me levais brusquement, faisant sursauter Casey qui s'était approchée.

_ Nous devons partir d'ici, la pressais-je. Où sont Antoine et les autres?

_ Antoine, James et quelques autres sont en réunion. Tous les autres se préparent dans leur chambre, ils vont bientôt partir poser la bombe.

Je lui attrapais la main et la tirais vers le couloir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ On s'en va, vite! Nous devons les empêcher de poser cette bombe!

Ils étaient vivants. Vivants! Abby. Tony. McGee. Ducky. Gibbs... Vivants! Mais pas pour longtemps si on ne se dépêchait pas.

_ Va chercher Brooke, je libère le passage.

Casey se précipita dans le couloir vers sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, je m'avançai doucement vers le bout du couloir et me penchai pour repérer les éventuels ennemis. Personne. Casey revint à ce moment-là, portant une Brooke endormie dans ses bras. Je l'entrainais, le plus silencieusement possible vers la sortie. Il n'y avait personne. C'était facile. Beaucoup trop facile.

_ Où sont-ils tous?

_ Je te l'ai dit, ils se préparent.

_ Il devrait y avoir des gardes, quelqu'un! C'est beaucoup trop facile.

Je dévalais l'escalier, Casey à ma suite, un peu perdue. La porte d'entrée, enfin! Je me précipitai vers la sortie, poussai la porte et sortis dehors. Enfin! J'aspirais une goulée d'air frais avec délice, et me retrouvais instantanément trempée par la pluie battante. Délicieuse sensation. Avant, je détestais la pluie. Mais je me rendais maintenant compte combien en fait je l'aimais. Puis j'avisai les voitures garées en face.

_ Viens! Fis-je à Casey en m'élançant vers les-dites voitures.

_ Celle-ci!

Elle désignait une berline grise tout à fait banale. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

_ C'est celle d'Antoine. J'ai pris les clés.

Elle sortit un trousseau de sa poche et me le lança. Je l'attrapais habilement et ouvrais la voiture. Elle monta à l'arrière, Brooke dans les bras, tandis que je prenais le volant. Je démarrai sur les chapeaux de roues, et nous éloignai de l'immeuble à 90km/h.

* * *

Un éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce.

_ Tu as eu raison de te servir de ta femme, Antoine. Béa va nous mener tout droit à ses amis!

Antoine rabattit le rideau qu'il avait relevé pour observer les deux jeunes femmes s'enfuir.

_ Oui. Allez, viens. Nous devons les suivre et les attraper avant qu'elles ne les atteignent. Ceci fait, nous les éliminerons, elles ne nous sont plus utiles. En faisant beaucoup d'étincelles, de préférence. La bombe sera le bouquet final du feu d'artifice.

Antoine et James sortirent de la pièce en riant et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, suivis par une vingtaine d'hommes armés qui les attendaient devant la porte.

* * *

_Ça vous plaît toujours? Reviews svp!_


	8. Mise au point

_Et voici la suite! ;)  
_

_Un chapitre avec une discussion Abby/Ziva. Ziva va pour la première fois s'ouvrir. Ça ne se fera pas sans dégâts... Et permettra à Abby de vraiment prendre conscience de la situation. Notre gothique préférée aura de quoi penser...  
_

_L'action sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre qui viendra rapidement!_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8:**__** Mise au point**_

**10/09/2007, 17h00, Laboratoire d'Abby:**

POV Ziva

_ Abby, ça te dérange si je te tiens un peu compagnie?

_ Non, pas du tout! Je n'ai rien à faire et je serai moins seule! Bert n'est pas très bavard!

Tony m'exaspérait. Il n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des coups d'œil particulièrement _pas_ discrets _du tout_, et me demandait beaucoup trop régulièrement à mon goût si tout allait bien. Je n'étais pas en porcelaine! Et il fallait que je m'éloigne si je ne voulais pas m'énerver.

_ Vous... vous avez avancé dans les recherches? Me demanda timidement Abby, incertaine quand à la conduite à adopter, consciente de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas très compliqué de s'en rendre compte, étant donné que je faisais les cent pas dans son labo en tentant de me calmer et de reprendre mes esprits. Ça n'allait plus du tout! Moi qui devrais être en pleine possession de mes moyens et totalement maître de moi-même, j'étais incapable de me calmer! J'inspirais. Expirais. Inspirais. Expirais. Et lui souris. Enfin calmée. C'était fou comme la compagnie d'Abby faisait du bien.

_ Oui, nous avons presque terminé. Tous les subalternes et les contacts y sont passés, nous avons toutes les infos nécessaires pour les trouver et les embarquer, il ne manque plus que les deux chefs. James et Antoine.

_ C'est super!

_ Oui, c'est bien.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir! Constata-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Hum? Si, si, c'est bien, on avance vite.

_ Alors, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état?

_ Quel état?

_ Eh bien, tu es juste en train de faire les cent pas dans mon labo, et en train de marmonner d'un air juste un peu furieux. D'habitude, c'est moi qui fait ça quand je suis énervée contre McGee!

Je soupirais, et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

_ Désolée, Abby. Je t'embêtes, je vais remonter.

_ Non, tu ne vas nulle part! Répliqua-t-elle en me prenant le bras d'un geste brusque.

Je la regardais, surprise.

_ Tu ne vas nulle part sans m'avoir dit avant ce qui se passe! Expliqua-t-elle, soudain furieuse. J'en ai marre! Marre de vous voir triste, en colère, ou tout simplement pas bien! Vous venez me voir, vous faites votre numéro et vous repartez sans m'avoir rien expliqué! Alors cette fois tu m'expliques ce qui se passe!

_ Mais...

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tout à l'heure, Tony était soucieux, McGee réfléchissait un peu trop, et maintenant toi tu fais les cent pas dans mon labo à m'en donner le tournis! C'est quoi encore cette histoire? C'est Kate, c'est ça?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé? Est-ce qu'elle est...

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. Abby, je suis vraiment désolée.

_ Désolée? De quoi es-tu désolée?

_ Je... c'est... c'est ma faute, ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Cette affaire me met mal à l'aise, je me sens en trop. Et ils trouvent intelligent de me lancer des coups d'œil qu'ils pensent discrets, histoire de me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise! Vous... vous ne comprenez pas! criai-je soudain.

Je retirais brusquement mon bras alors qu'elle me regardait d'un air totalement perdu. Je m'écriais, contenant mal mes émotions:

_ Je suis venue ici après le meurtre de Kate! Comment tu crois que je me sentais parmi vous, à part « pas à ma place »? Vous me l'avez tous bien fait comprendre, et toi particulièrement! Et là, elle réapparaît! Elle va reprendre sa place, et moi je repartirais! Et... ça fait juste bizarre de recevoir tout ça en pleine face en deux jours, et personne n'a l'air de le comprendre, ni même de s'en soucier! Je comprends que vous soyiez heureux de savoir Kate vivante, si ç'avait été mon meilleur ami à sa place, j'aurais été plus qu'heureuse, mais là n'est pas la question. Je n'ai jamais remplacé Kate, je le sais, mais ça me fait bizarre de me dire que d'ici quelques jours, je serais retournée chez moi, remplacée par Kate, comme si de rien n'était, et oubliée par tous! C'est tout! Alors si vous pouviez tous arrêter de me lancer des petits regards en coin comme ça, ça m'aiderait! Je sais que je n'étais là qu'en remplacement, que je ne compte pas vraiment pour vous, mais... moi je vous apprécie, alors... faites au moins semblant, histoire de me faciliter la tâche!

J'explosais de l'intérieur. Une telle perte de contrôle ne m'était jamais arrivée. Tout était différent avec Abby. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, avant d'en arriver là, à quel point j'appréciais mes collègues. Et devoir partir ainsi me bouleversait. Bien plus que cela n'aurait dû. J'étais tiraillée, assaillie par trop de sentiments contradictoires, trop de sensations qui m'étaient jusque là, inconnues. Je ne parvenais plus à tout garder pour moi. Je me rendis soudain compte que j'avais tout balancé à Abby qui n'y était absolument pour rien, et combien ça l'avait choquée. Cette perte totale du contrôle de moi-même me choqua. Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Tout était différent en Amérique. Ce fut une douche froide. Je me calmais instantanément. Depuis quand étais-je lunatique? Je remis mon masque en place, mon visage était de nouveau neutre, mes yeux ne brillaient plus. Je lui soufflais tristement, tentant de me rattraper:

_ Et je me déteste pour avoir des pensées pareilles alors que vous retrouvez votre meilleure amie sensée être avoir été tuée par ... mon frère. Je suis désolée Abby, tu avais raison depuis le début, je suis sans cœur. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Ce n'est rien. De toute façon, d'ici quelques jours, je serais partie. Oublie.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je sortais précipitamment du labo avant de craquer de nouveau et prenais les escaliers en courant, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

**10/09/2007, 17h15, Laboratoire d'Abby:**

POV Abby

Wow. Ziva venait de me clouer sur place. Littéralement. Elle se précipita dehors, sans que je ne réagisse. Je reculais et m'asseyais sur un siège pour éviter de tomber. Choquée. Voilà ce que j'étais. Il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour comprendre tout ce que Ziva venait de dire. Elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle-là: si Kate revenait, elle devrait partir. Cette constatation changea ma façon de voir les choses. Si jusque là je n'avais ressenti que de l'incrédulité puis de la joie de savoir Kate vivante, je me sentais maintenant mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Ziva. Elle avait raison, quand elle était arrivée, je ne lui avais pas facilité la tâche pour se faire accepter, malgré tous ses efforts pour être gentille avec moi. J'avais été très dure avec elle. Je ne m'en rendais véritablement compte qu'aujourd'hui. Je me sentais également triste pour elle. Après avoir passé un an et demi avec nous, elle allait partir, Kate la remplaçant, et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ce sera comme si tous ces mois n'avaient presque jamais existé. Ziva ... nous appréciait, elle venait de le dire. Sous le coup de l'émotion, certes. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état, et vu sa tête, ce ne devait pas être habituel chez elle. Elle avait enfin baissé sa garde, j'avais enfin pu voir ce qui se cachait sous sa carapace. Elle nous appréciait vraiment. Cette révélation me fit réfléchir. Elle était triste que l'on ne pense pas à elle. Car oui, elle savait qu'elle devrait partir, et ne nous en voulait pas pour ça, c'était normal pour elle. Mais elle était triste, car elle savait qu'après ça, elle serait renvoyée chez elle, et oubliée. Elle ne disait pourtant rien, elle laissait faire, ne voulant blesser personne par son attitude. Ziva avait toujours été forte et froide. Je me rendais compte aujourd'hui combien l'attitude qu'elle adoptait et la carapace qu'elle endossait étaient différentes de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

J'attrapais Bert et le serrais contre moi. Il en profita pour émettre ce bruit si particulier qui faisait sursauter toutes les personnes qui l'entendaient pour la première fois. J'aimais vraiment Ziva, mais Kate était ma meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais pas choisir entre les deux! Je ne pouvais pas choisir Ziva parce que Kate était ma meilleure amie, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus choisir Kate parce que Ziva était une amie et que je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber! Pfff, tout était si compliqué, parfois! Gibbs ne pouvait pas rajouter une place dans son équipe? Je connaissais déjà la réponse. Elle était négative. Les équipes ne pouvaient dépasser quatre membres. Alors comment faire?

Kate avait sa place parmi nous, mais Ziva aussi. Et Ziva se sentait mise à l'écart, petit à petit. Et malgré le fait que ce soit tout à fait justifié, elle se détestait d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Et cette façon d'avoir dit « mon frère »! Comme si elle se détestait pour être la sœur de ce psychopathe cinglé! Oui, c'était bien le mot. Elle se détestait. Elle avait l'air tellement triste et fragile comme ça! Bien loin de l'image de la tueuse sans cœur qu'elle donnait. Qu'elle voulait donner? Était-ce un moyen de se protéger, de cacher ce qu'elle considérait comme une faiblesse intérieure et qu'elle haïssait?

Je soupirais. Tout était si compliqué! Le fait que Kate soit vivante avait tout chamboulé. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Ni comment me comporter avec Ziva, maintenant. J'étais la seule à qui elle avait avoué ce secret, j'en étais certaine. Comment me comporter maintenant? Je devais d'abord lui dire que ... oui, quoi lui dire, exactement? Que c'était totalement faux, que nous ne l'oublierions certainement pas? Que nous l'aimions vraiment et étions aussi attristés qu'elle par son départ? Je ne savais même plus ce que je pensais et ressentais. Je ne pouvais pas mentir à Ziva. Elle l'aurait su et ça ne ferait que la blesser davantage. J'aimais vraiment Ziva, elle était devenue ce qui se rapprochait le plus des termes « meilleure amie » après la mort de Kate. Mais Kate était en vie. Je devais tout reconsidérer. J'avais d'abord été folle de joie en ayant entendu cette nouvelle, mais à cet instant-ci j'étais surtout complètement perdue et incertaine quand à l'attitude à adopter avec Ziva. Je devais lui parler mais que lui dire? Je soupirais. Tout était vraiment si compliqué, parfois! Je me répétais, je le savais, et je savais aussi que cela n'arrangerait pas les choses mais c'était tout ce que j'avais à faire.

Je tournais la tête vers une des petites fenêtres placées tout en haut des murs de mon labo et regardais la pluie tomber et couler sur les vitres. La pluie. Kate détestait la pluie. Moi, j'aimais beaucoup. C'était triste et mélancolique. Et cette sensation que vous ressentiez lorsque les gouttes vous éclaboussaient les joues, et vous coulaient dans le cou! Les gouttes de pluie, telles des larmes, glissaient sur vos joues, emportant votre maquillage au passage. Tellement triste, tellement beau! Je me levais, je devais aller dehors. Je voulais sentir ces gouttes mouiller mes cheveux. Je voulais qu'elles éclaboussent mes joues, qu'elles glissent dans mon cou. Je voulais ne plus penser à rien. Laisser le temps passer et le regarder filer sans rien dire, sans penser. Être libre. Arrêter de me tracasser avec tout ça. Laisser les choses arriver et les évènements se passer sans rien dire, sans rien faire, en me contentant d'observer.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, interrompant mes réflexions qui commençaient à dériver et à devenir sérieusement inquiétantes.

_ Abby.

_ Abby? Abby, c'est moi!

Kate.

_ Attention!

* * *

_Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! :)_

_La suite très bientôt. Reviews, svp!^^_


	9. Course poursuite

_Et voici la suite! ;)_

_Le retour de l'action avec Kate et Casey en assez mauvaise posture. Le "Attention" s'adressait-il vraiment à Abby? Pas si sûr..._

_Vous aurez dans les deux prochains chapitres le point de vue de Ziva et d'Abby de cette même scène._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9:**** Course-poursuite**_

**10/09/2007, 17h00, Quelque part aux Etats-Unis**

J'ignorais totalement où nous étions. Je roulais bien plus vite que d'habitude, bien plus vite que la limite de vitesse ne l'autorisait. Si nous en réchappions, je me ferais un plaisir de montrer à Tony de quoi j'étais désormais capable derrière un volant! Je tournais au hasard dans les rues, suivant des panneaux dont je ne lisais même pas les inscriptions, et tournant en rond. S'ils nous suivaient de loin, ils devraient nous avoir perdues, maintenant. J'aperçus soudain un cimetière. Je retins une exclamation de joie. Je savais où nous étions. C'était le cimetière national d'Arlington. Nous étions à Arlington, tout près de Washington, juste de l'autre côté du Potomac! J'éclatais de rire. Casey me jeta un regard un peu perdu. Je lui souris, à travers le rétroviseur central.

_ Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, Casey! On s'en va!

Elle sourit.

_ Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles? M'interrogea-t-elle.

_ On m'appelle Kate.

Je tournais à un carrefour, grillant un feu sans ralentir.

_ Il faudrait que tu me promettes une chose.

_ Je t'écoute, fis-je, surprise.

_ Je voudrais que, ... s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, ... que tu t'occupes de Brooke. Antoine ne le fera jamais. Et s'il le faisait, je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'elle pourrait devenir à ses côtés. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, promets-moi que tu t'occuperas d'elle si je devais ... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je la regardais; j'étais interloquée et admirative devant la maturité de cette jeune fille qui paraissait pourtant si fragile, perdue dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Je souris.

_ Je te le promets.

Elle me sourit doucement puis caressa avec tendresse la tête de sa fille.

_ As-tu un téléphone? Demandais-je soudain. Il faut que je passe un coup de fil.

_ Oui, j'en ai mis un dans la boîte dans à gant.

Je l'attrapais et commençais à composer un numéro que je connaissais par cœur depuis des années. Les services secrets attendraient. Il y avait bien plus important. Je contemplais le numéro que j'avais composé, affiché sur l'écran du téléphone. Comment le prendrait-elle?

_ Qui es-tu vraiment? Me demanda Casey.

_ Je suis Kate Todd.

_ Kate Todd était ta sœur, elle est morte! Protesta-t-elle.

_ Je vois que tu es au courant! Fis-je en souriant. Pourtant, comme tu peux le constater, je suis encore vivante! J'ai une sœur, c'est vrai, mais plus grande que moi, contrairement à ce que dit le dossier, et elle s'appelle Rachel.

Elle sourit timidement.

_ Pour cette mission, je travaillais pour les services secrets. J'étais sensée espionner pour leur compte la cellule terroriste que dirigent Antoine et James, leur but final étant d'assassiner le président des États-Unis d'Amérique. J'ai tout abandonné pour cette mission. Amis, ... famille. On m'avait dit que cela ne durerait que quelques semaines, voire mois au maximum. J'avais presque terminé ma mission, il ne me manquait pas grand chose à apprendre avant de pouvoir donner les infos et enfin rentrer chez moi quand ils m'ont démasquée, fis-je, amère.

Nous étions à l'entrée de Washington. La circulation se faisait déjà plus dense. Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, j'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel. Je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer toutes ces informations. La première tonalité retentit. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Quelqu'un décrocha.

_ Abby.

_ Abby? Fis-je en tentant d'empêcher ma voix de trembler. Abby, c'est moi!

_ Attention! Cria Casey.

Je tournais brusquement le volant, évitant de justesse des balles qui ricochèrent sur le côté de la voiture. Génial. Maintenant on nous tirait dessus.

_ Ka... Kate? C'est vraiment toi?

_ Plus pour longtemps si ça continue, mais oui.

_ Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Que les balles que nous sommes en train de recevoir ne sont pas des jouets!

_ Quoi? Ah, non! Non! T'as pas le droit! Je t'interdis de mourir encore!

_ Encore? A ma connaissance, je ne suis pas encore morte!

_ Tu es sensée être morte, il y a une tombe à ton nom au cimetière! Tu as même reçu une médaille à titre posthume!

_ Quoi?

_ Ça fait un an et demi que tu es morte et enterrée, et ça fait deux jours qu'on sait qu'en fait tu n'es pas morte grâce à la photo donc je t'interdis de mourir encore! Pas sans nous... sans _m_'avoir vue au moins une dernière fois!

Abby pleurait. Sa voix, hachée, me parvenait difficilement à travers le combiné. Et je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle me racontait. Comment ça, j'étais morte? C'était de ça que parlait Antoine?

_ Abby, calme-toi! Respire!

_ Kate! Tu ne peux pas mourir! Sanglota-t-elle.

_ Je vais essayer de ne pas mourir, ça m'arrangerait aussi!

_ Non, tu n'essayes pas! Tu réussis! Tu survis!

Je me retins d'éclater de rire. Abby qui quelques secondes auparavant était en train de pleurer, était maintenant presque en train de me crier dessus. Pourtant je m'inquiétais. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait. Une chose était sûre, j'étais vraiment sensée être morte! Je soufflais, reprenant mon calme. Il y avait plus urgent.

_ Abby, écoute-moi. Antoine et James veulent poser une bombe pour faire exploser le NCIS!

_ Quoi?

_ S'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout.

_ Désolée.

_ Je suis dans Washington, en train de zigzaguer entre les voitures et de tenter d'éviter les balles qu'on nous tire dessus donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps! Toi, tu dois sonner l'alarme! Il faut arrêter les voitures qui nous poursuivent, mais en faisant attention, la bombe est dans une des voitures!

_ D'accord, mais Kate!

_ Oui?

_ Je t'interdis de mourir.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Abby, je...

Une balle traversa le pare-brise arrière, fauchant le téléphone portable, l'explosant au passage. Wow. Un centimètre plus à gauche et il n'y avait plus de Kate. Abby ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. J'entendis Casey sangloter à l'arrière, morte de peur, serrant Brooke dans ses bras.

_ On y est presque, Casey. On va s'en sortir!

Nous étions enfin dans l'avenue qui longeait le NCIS. Comment étais-je sensée me débarrasser de mes poursuivants pour rejoindre le bâtiment sans problèmes? Alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir à une solution, notre voiture arriva en vue du NCIS. Soudain, un ballon. Un ballon de soccer. Mes réflexions s'évanouirent, comme neige fond au soleil, alors que je regardais, choquée, le ballon rouler sur la route. Sur_ ma_ route. Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, des images se superposèrent à celles que je voyais. Un petit parc en ville. Moi, à sept ans, et mon cousin de onze ans en train de jouer au soccer. Mon cousin, mon héros. Toujours le plus fort, le meilleur, qui me protégeait quand les grands de l'école venaient m'embêter, n'aimant pas mon côté garçon manqué. Mon meilleur ami qui jouait toujours avec moi. Souvent au soccer. Avec son beau ballon. Un ballon qui dévie, qui roule sur la route. Moi qui me précipite pour le rattraper. Et soudain, une voiture. Un homme qui vient de braquer une banque. Poursuivi par les policiers. Qui croise la route d'une petite fille et de son ballon. Mon cousin qui se précipite et me pousse hors de la trajectoire de la voiture. Le choc. Le cri. Le sang. Puis le silence, pesant, comme irréel. La voiture du cambrioleur s'est arrêtée. Son occupant contemple, horrifié, la forme recroquevillée sur le sol. Les policiers qui se sont arrêtés, choqués. Le garçon, immobile, le corps désarticulé et couvert de sang, étalé sur la route. Et moi, couchée de l'autre côté de la route, qui regardait, stupéfaite, mon cousin. Petite forme ensanglantée étalée sur la route dans une position bizarre. Dernière vision que j'aurais de mon cousin. Mon héros. Mort en me sauvant une dernière fois.

Je revins à l'instant présent alors que le ballon continuait sa route. Un petit garçon se précipita à sa suite. J'écrasais la pédale de frein et tournais d'un geste brusque le volant pour l'éviter. Notre voiture rencontra celle qui venait d'en face. Le choc. Les cris des passants. Notre voiture qui glissait sur la route mouillée. Et, bien évidemment, les freins qui lâchaient. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, c'était bien trop facile. Je souris tristement. La voiture cogna contre un lampadaire puis finit sa course dans les barrières qui longeaient le trottoir. Je me cognais alors la tête contre le volant. Pas d'air-bags non plus, bien sûr. Je vis des étoiles danser devant mes yeux et le noir commencer à m'entourer. Je secouais la tête. Non, je ne devais pas! Je devais rester consciente, ce n'était pas le moment de plonger. Des gens se pressaient autour des deux voitures et sortaient les gens qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. J'entendis vaguement des coups de feu retentir. Ma tête tournait. Soudain, je vis un visage devant ma fenêtre. Je fronçais les sourcils. Une jeune femme inconnue à la peau bronzée, aux cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et aux grands yeux marrons me regardait avec inquiétude, une arme à feu à la main. Elle ouvrit la porte. Les formes devenaient floues autour de moi, ma tête devenait lourde. Je la sentis m'extirper de la voiture. Je secouais la tête, tentant de m'éclaircir les idées et de rester consciente. Je m'appuyais sur la voiture. Soudain, je vis distinctement Antoine se lever, entre deux voitures arrêtées n'importe comment au milieu de la route, une arme dans les mains, et une expression de rage pure sur le visage. Tout ce dont je fus capable de faire à ce moment-là fut de le montrer du doigt. Il me visa. La jeune femme qui venait de me sortir de la voiture se tourna vers lui. Et tout sembla se passer au ralenti. J'entendis trois détonations. Incapable de réagir, j'attendis la douleur. Mais elle ne vint pas. La jeune femme brune s'était placée devant moi. Elle me lança un regard empli de douleur, de tristesse, mais aussi, bizarrement, de soulagement. Je vis des formes bouger autour de nous, et la jeune femme doucement s'affaisser au sol. Un cri._ « Ziva! » _La jeune femme s'écroula à terre, et un liquide poisseux et rouge commença à s'étaler au sol autour d'elle. Je la regardais, stupéfaite, à moitié consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi, et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Une forme noire et rouge se précipita vers nous. Abby. Elle se jeta au sol aux côtés de la jeune femme, les yeux brillant de larmes. Un sourire et un chuchotement de celle qui venait de me sauver. Un chuchotement si faible qu'Abby et moi fûmes les seules à l'entendre.

_ Ça vaut peut être mieux comme ça pour tout le monde. Pardonne-moi, Abby.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Abby me jeta un regard affolé, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues, emportant son mascara au passage. Je sentis mes jambes me lâcher. Le noir commença à m'entourer et cette fois, je l'accueillis avec joie. Je ne voulais plus penser à rien. Je voulais seulement dormir. Je me laissais glisser doucement à terre et fermais les yeux.

* * *

_Alors? Vous aimez? Je sais je suis sadique quand je coupe mes chapitres, mais avec les auteurs que je côtoie aussi..._


	10. Un sacrifice appréciable

_Et voici la suite tant attendue! :D_

_La même scène que la précédente mais cette fois-ci du point de vue de Ziva! ;)_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10:**** Un sacrifice appréciable**_

**10/09/2007, 17h15, Washington, devant le NCIS:**

Abritée sous un abri-bus, je regardais calmement la pluie tomber. C'est triste, la pluie. Je voyais les gouttes s'écraser sur la route, éclabousser les parapluies des passants et couler le long des lampadaires. Les paroles que j'avais adressées à Abby me revenaient en boucle en tête. Elle avait été choquée par ces paroles. Comment allait-elle le prendre? Elle m'en voudrait sûrement. Je soupirais. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans blesser des gens. Je détestais cette incapacité que j'avais à pouvoir avouer calmement mes sentiments. Je détestais cette faiblesse qui était mienne. Je détestais cette carapace que je m'étais forgée pour empêcher les évènements de m'atteindre, pour me mettre hors de portée de la douleur intérieure.

J'enviais Abby de pouvoir montrer ainsi ses sentiments, sans craindre d'être jugée. J'enviais cette relation de frère/sœur qu'elle avait avec Tony et McGee. Quoique la relation qu'elle avait avec McGee était depuis quelques temps moins fraternelle et plus intime. J'enviais cette famille qu'ils formaient et que je contemplais chaque jour. Moi, ma famille, je l'avais perdue très vite. Ma famille, c'était il y a si longtemps! Quand ma mère était encore là. Je me souvenais de ces soirées passées au coin du feu en camping, ces week-ends passés à la plage! Je savais alors ce que voulais dire « être heureuse ». Je l'étais. Puis ma mère est morte. J'avais 12 ans. Nous sommes entrés au Mossad. A 18 ans, je perdais ma sœur. A 27, je perdais mon frère. Ne restais plus que mon père, que je n'arrivais pas à détester, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout, il était tout ce qui me restait de cette famille que j'avais tant chérit. Pourtant, j'aurais dû le détester. C'était sa faute si notre famille avait disparu. Hélas, j'en étais incapable et je me détestais pour ça. Tiraillée, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires et de sensations qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnues ou bien oubliées depuis longtemps m'envahissaient. J'étais en colère contre eux et contre moi. J'étais triste et incertaine. J'étais perdue, ce qui ne m'étais jamais arrivé. Habituellement, ma carapace me permettait de m'isoler de ce qui se passer, d'empêcher des sentiments trop forts de m'envahir. Pour la première fois, cette carapace s'était fissurée. Devant Abby. Je ne pense pas qu'il put y avoir pire. A part peut être devant Tony?

J'avais blessé Abby. Et l'avais mise dans une situation qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Il n'y avait pas de place pour Kate et moi au NCIS. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule. Nous étions deux. Kate resterait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle-là. Elle s'en rendait maintenant compte et serait mal à l'aise. Elle serait désolée, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle le soit. Pas pour moi. Et mon attitude, mes pensées l'avaient sûrement déçue et blessée. Abby, si forte et pourtant si fragile. Abby, qui ressemblait à une petite poupée de porcelaine, cachée sous une apparence des plus spéciales. Abby, et ses réactions si enfantines, comme une petite fille catapultée dans un monde qui l'effraie et qu'elle essaye vainement de comprendre. Abby, pourtant capable de mettre à terre un homme sensé se débarrasser d'elle parce qu'elle gênait lors d'un procès. Abby, capable de mettre K.O. un homme qui voulait se venger de Tony en le faisant accuser lors du meurtre d'une jeune fille. Abby, seule personne au monde capable de calmer en un seul câlin un Gibbs enragé. J'appréciais et admirais Abby. Et étais désolée de l'avoir blessée et déçue. Je soupirais. Tout était si compliqué, parfois!

Soudain, un grand bruit attira mon attention, interrompant mes réflexions. Un bruit de pneus crissant sur l'asphalte mouillée. Je vis alors une voiture grise tourner à toute allure et se diriger dans la direction du NCIS. Une berline. Fronçant les sourcils, je sortais mon arme. La menace de la bombe était réelle et préoccupante et il valait mieux être prudent. Je m'aperçus alors que la voiture grise était poursuivie par plusieurs voitures noires, identiques. Des coups de feu retentirent. Ils prenaient la berline pour cible! Soudain, je vis, horrifiée, un ballon rouler sur la route, poursuivi par un petit garçon. La berline roulait rapidement et ils allaient se croiser!

Une voiture, poursuivie par une autre, des tirs qui fusaient, et au milieu de la route, un petit garçon. Cette vision me ramena dix-sept ans en arrière. Je n'étais plus à Washington en 2007, j'étais à Tel-Aviv, en 1990. Ce n'était plus un petit garçon au milieu de la route, c'était notre mère, Tali et moi. Riant d'une plaisanterie, depuis longtemps oubliée, en rentrant d'une après-midi shopping. Des terroristes poursuivis par des agents du Mossad. La rencontre entre des piétons et des voitures blindées. Bataille perdue d'avance pour les premiers. J'avais 12 ans. Et ce jour-là, j'ai perdu ma mère. Touchée par des balles tirées par les agents du Mossad puis percutée par la voiture des terroristes. Autant dire que les incapables qui étaient responsables de la mort de la femme du directeur adjoint de leur agence n'ont pas survécu longtemps. Ils sont tous trois morts lors d'une mission-suicide en Afrique du Nord une semaine plus tard. Je ne les ai pas pleurés. Je me suis engagée au Mossad dès le lendemain, certaine de pouvoir faire mieux qu'eux, pour éviter qu'il y ait d'autres victimes innocentes lors de missions. Mais avec tous les entraînements, et toutes les missions que j'ai effectué, avec toutes les horreurs dont j'ai été témoin, j'en ai oublié ma motivation première, que j'ai enfoui bien profondément, protégée par cette épaisse carapace qui m'a permis de tenir face à ces horreurs que je voyais chaque jour.

Je revins soudain à l'instant présent, déstabilisée. Cette scène a fait revivre des souvenirs et des sentiments que je pensais enfouis pour toujours. Je ne voyais plus maintenant que le petit garçon qui courait après son ballon, insouciant du danger qu'il courait. Je devais le sauver. Je me précipitais, tout en sachant parfaitement que j'arriverai trop tard. Je criais au garçonnet de se pousser mais il ne m'entendait pas. Je distinguais maintenant la personne qui conduisait la berline. Avec stupéfaction, je me rendis compte que c'était Kate! Celle-ci vit le petit garçon, et dans un geste désespéré pour l'éviter, elle tourna le volant et freina. Ça aurait pu marcher. Si les freins n'avaient pas lâché à ce moment-là. La berline fonça dans la voiture qui venait d'en face. J'arrivais alors à la hauteur du garçon qui regardait les voitures avec un air effaré. Je le prenais par la main et le jetais dans l'herbe du parc à côté de la route où il culbuta mais se releva sans aucune blessure. Je me précipitai alors vers les voitures, autour desquelles se pressaient déjà une quinzaine de passants qui essayaient d'extirper les personnes présentes dans les voitures impliquées dans l'accident. La voiture de Kate avait glissé sur la route mouillée et butant dans un lampadaire, avait fini sa course dans les barrières qui longeaient le trottoir. Les passants qui s'étaient précipité avaient déjà sorti une jeune femme blonde et un bébé de sa voiture, et le conducteur de la voiture qu'elle avait tamponné. Ne restait plus que Kate. Des coups de feu retentirent alors. Les voitures qui la poursuivaient s'étaient arrêtées n'importe comment au milieu de la route devant moi et une vingtaine d'hommes armés en étaient sortis, tirant dans la voiture de Kate. Les passants se dispersèrent en hurlant, courant s'abriter derrière d'autres voitures qui s'étaient arrêtées à cause de l'accident.

Une sirène retentit. Je tournais la tête vers le NCIS. Une alerte à la bombe! Allons bon! Il ne manquait plus ça! Tous les gens présents dans les bâtiments les évacuaient précipitamment. Je vis alors plusieurs équipes d'agents sortir et courir vers les voitures accidentées. Des échanges de coup de feu commencèrent avec les hommes qui avaient attaqué Kate. J'aperçus mon équipe parmi ceux qui ripostaient. Et parmi ceux qui évacuaient le bâtiment, je distinguais Abby et Ducky. Soulagée, je me précipitais vers la voiture de Kate, alors que l'équipe me hurlait de revenir. Bande d'imbéciles! Je ne pouvais pas, elle était encore à l'intérieur! Arrivée à côté de la voiture, j'ouvrais avec difficulté la portière à demi défoncée. Kate était à moitié consciente, blessée à la tête. J'entendis alors Abby hurler. Elle avait compris ce qui se passait. L'équipe se précipita pour me couvrir, me protégeant ainsi des balles de nos ennemis qui étaient trop occupés pour s'occuper de moi. J'extirpais avec difficulté Kate de la voiture. Elle était chancelante, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, et ne paraissait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Les coups de feu avaient cessé. Les cadavres des terroristes étaient étalés sur la route, à côté des voitures noires. Efficace. L'équipe et Abby couraient vers nous. Soudain, Kate pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournais. Un homme se tenait entre les voitures, une expression de rage pure plaquée sur le visage, comme je n'en avais jamais vu que chez mon père. Il tira trois balles dans notre direction. Sur Kate. Celle qui comptait plus que tout pour mes collègues. Celle pour qui avait tant pleuré Abby. Celle qui les rendait tous différents. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit. Je me plaçais devant Kate pour la protéger. Les coups m'atteignirent au ventre. La douleur m'envahit. J'entendis un cri. _« Ziva ! » _Abby. Haletante, je m'écroulai. De nouveaux coups de feu retentirent. Je sentais le sang, poisseux, s'étaler sur mes vêtements et couler sur le sol. La douleur envahissait mon corps à une vitesse fulgurante, brouillant mon regard. J'entendis plus que je ne vis quelqu'un se jeter à mes côtés. La douleur, insoutenable, avait déjà envahi mon corps tout entier. Je ne distinguais plus le haut du bas, complètement perdue. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, tentant de distinguer la personne qui se tenait à mes côtés. Abby, ses couettes battant l'air, était à côté de moi, agenouillée à terre, un air affolé sur le visage et des larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Je lui souris avec difficulté et parvins à chuchoter:

_ Ça vaut peut être mieux comme ça pour tout le monde. Pardonne-moi, Abby.

C'était si faible que je doutais qu'elle m'ait entendue. Je me sentais partir. Mon sang coulait vite. Je n'en réchapperai pas. Mais après tout, ça n'était pas si grave. Ainsi, il n'y aurait plus de problème. Kate pourrait reprendre sa place, et moi, j'aurais de toute façon été oubliée. Alors qu'importe. J'avais au moins pu faire une chose dans ma vie dont j'étais fière. J'avais sauvé Kate. Comme aurait dit mon père quand il parlait d'agents qui étaient devenus gênants et qu'il envoyait en mission-suicide, c'était un sacrifice appréciable...

Je fermai les yeux et laissai l'inconscience s'emparer de moi. La dernière chose que je vis fut Abby en train de pleurer à mes côtés. Pour moi. Pas si mal comme fin...

* * *

_Suis sadique, hein? :D_


	11. Alerte à la bombe

_Et voici la suite! :)_

_De nouveau le même passage, mais cette fois-ci du point de vue de Abby. Ça permettra de bien comprendre la suite. Chapitre moins important que les deux précédents, Abby n'étant pas au coeur de l'action, mais c'est toujours sympa à lire (et à écrire)!^^_

_Vous aurez des nouvelles de Kate et de Ziva dans le prochain chapitre, promis! :D_

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11:**** Alerte à la bombe**_

**10/09/2007, 17h15, Laboratoire d'Abby:**

_ Abby.

_ Abby? Abby, c'est moi!

Kate. Je sentis mon cœur faire des bonds dans ma poitrine. C'était Kate! Soudain, une voix cria dans le combiné:

_ Attention!

J'entendis alors un crissement de pneus et un juron. Je ne parvenais pas à y croire. Je l'entendais. J'entendais sa voix, un an et demi après l'avoir crue morte.

_ Ka... Kate? C'est vraiment toi?

_ Plus pour longtemps si ça continue, mais oui.

_ Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Que les balles que nous sommes en train de recevoir ne sont pas des jouets!

_ Quoi? Ah, non! Non! T'as pas le droit! Je t'interdis de mourir encore!

_ Encore? A ma connaissance, je ne suis pas encore morte!

_ Tu es sensée être morte, il y a une tombe à ton nom au cimetière! Tu as même reçu une médaille à titre posthume!

_ Quoi?

_ Ça fait un an et demi que tu es morte et enterrée, et ça fait deux jours qu'on sait qu'en fait tu n'es pas morte grâce à la photo donc je t'interdis de mourir encore! Pas sans nous... sans _m_'avoir vue au moins une dernière fois!

Voilà que je pleurais, maintenant! Elle ne devait sûrement rien comprendre à ce que je lui racontais. Elle ne devait d'ailleurs même pas comprendre de quoi je parlais.

_ Abby, calme-toi! Respire!

_ Kate! Tu ne peux pas mourir! Sanglotais-je.

_ Je vais essayer de ne pas mourir, ça m'arrangerait aussi!

_ Non, tu n'essayes pas! Tu réussis! Tu survis!

Alors que je pleurais encore quelques secondes auparavant, la colère s'emparait maintenant de moi. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir! Pas alors que l'on venait d'apprendre qu'elle était vivante! Pas avant qu'on ne l'ait vu. Elle n'avait pas le droit!

_ Abby, écoute-moi. Antoine et James veulent poser une bombe pour faire exploser le NCIS!

_ Quoi?

_ S'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout.

_ Désolée.

_ Je suis dans Washington, en train de zigzaguer entre les voitures et de tenter d'éviter les balles qu'on nous tire dessus donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps! Toi, tu dois sonner l'alarme! Il faut arrêter les voitures qui nous poursuivent, mais en faisant attention, la bombe est dans une des voitures!

_ D'accord, mais Kate!

_ Oui?

_ Je t'interdis de mourir.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Abby, je...

Soudain, la communication fut coupée. Paniquée, je contemplais maintenant mon portable qui s'obstinait à ne produire que des _bip!_ réguliers plutôt que de me permettre de parler à Kate. De rage, je balançais cet outil inutile à travers la pièce, l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté du labo. Puis je me souvins des dernières paroles de Kate. Une alerte à la bombe. Et comment j'étais sensée faire ça, moi? Je n'avais qu'un bouton pour les attaques biochimiques! Je me précipitais dans l'ascenseur, rejoignant l'équipe à l'étage.

_ Gibbs! Gibbs! Criais-je, complètement paniquée et hors d'haleine.

Il me regarda, surpris, et vint en courant à ma rencontre.

_ Abby, calme-toi! Que se passe-t-il?

_ Kate! ... Téléphone! Haletais-je. Alerte... bombe! Ici!

Gibbs réagit alors rapidement et courut appuyer sur un bouton à côté de celui pour l'alerte à l'incendie. A retenir, ça. Une sirène retentit aussitôt, et je me bouchais les oreilles, tentant de protéger mes tympans contre l'attaque sonore. La sirène baissa un peu le volume, tandis que tous se regardaient, incertains. Une alerte à la bombe? Ici? Gibbs se mit à hurler:

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bande d'abrutis? Il faut évacuer les bâtiments! Dépêchez-vous!

La vision d'un Gibbs en furie leur servit d'électrochoc. Aussitôt, tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Je vis toute l'équipe partir elle aussi. Toute l'équipe? Mais... Non! Où était Ziva? Je la cherchais du regard dans la foule, mais impossible de la trouver. Gibbs m'attendait, soucieux.

_ Abby, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Viens, dépêche-toi!

_ Gibbs, où est Ziva?

_ Elle est sûrement déjà descendue. Allez, vite!

Il me prit la main, m'entraînant à sa suite, et je le suivis, tout en continuant de la chercher dans la foule. Elle était dans un drôle d'état tout à l'heure, elle risquait de faire une bêtise! Je dévalais pourtant les escaliers, entraînée par un Gibbs visiblement peu enclin à me lâcher. Arrivée en bas, je sortis devant le bâtiment, et vis soudain une voiture encastrée dans les barrières qui longeaient le trottoir d'en face, une autre à côté, à moitié défoncée, et des gens en train de sortir les personnes accidentées de leur voiture. Il y avait tout un tas de voitures garées n'importe comment à gauche, les occupants s'étant précipités à la rescousse des accidentés. Soudain, quelques voitures noires s'arrêtèrent à ma droite, au milieu de la route, et des hommes en noir en sortir et tirèrent sur la voiture encastrée dans les barrières. Les voitures étaient en tas, de deux côtés et les agents du NCIS s'étaient mis à répondre aux inconnus, c'était une scène comme dans les vieux westerns! Où était Tony? J'adorais ses répliques de cinéma!

J'aperçus soudain Ziva mettre hors de portée des tirs un petit garçon et se mettre à courir au milieu des balles vers les voitures à moitié défoncées. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait? Gibbs et les autres lui criaient de revenir, mais comme l'imbécile suicidaire qu'elle semblait être à cet instant, elle continuait de courir au milieu des balles vers cette voiture à moitié défoncée et qui risquait bien d'exploser très vite si les autres crétins en noir continuaient de tirer! Qu'elle revienne vite avant d'être blessée! Je détestais devoir rester sur le côté et devoir seulement regarder sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Soudain soucieuse, je me demandais si c'était ma faute, si elle se mettait en danger, semblant espérer que des tirs l'atteignent, alors qu'elle se mouvait avec aisance entre les débris de voitures et les balles qui fusaient. Après tout, je n'avais pas très bien accueilli ses révélations. Alors qu'elle s'était confiée à moi, j'avais assez mal réagi!

Non, ce n'était pas pour ça. Enfin, pas _que_ pour ça. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la voiture que les inconnus avaient pris pour cible. Ziva ouvrit la porte sur une jeune femme brune. Affolée, je me souvenais des balles tirées en direction de Kate alors qu'elle me parlait. Je hurlais. C'était Kate dans la voiture! L'équipe et quelques autres agents se précipitèrent pour couvrir Ziva. Elle extirpa de la voiture une forme chancelante, aux longs cheveux bruns et la peau très pâle. Kate! C'était vraiment Kate, et vivante! Les coups de feu s'étaient tus. Je m'avançais dans leur direction quand soudain, un mouvement sur la droite attira mon attention. Un homme s'était levé et pointait son arme sur Kate et Ziva. Je le reconnus instantanément pour l'avoir vu des photos de lui dans le dossier. Antoine.

Le cauchemar que j'avais eu pendant des mois suite à la "mort" de Kate me revint alors en mémoire et s'imposa à moi. Un soir d'été, alors que le soleil se couchait, Kate, seule dans une petite rue longeant le bâtiment du NCIS, une rue vide à cette heure-ci de la journée. Et moi, de l'autre côté de la route, qui l'observais, incapable de faire un seul mouvement ou d'émettre un seul bruit. Paralysée. Je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. Je le savais. Mais impossible de prévenir mon amie. Je vis alors cet homme que j'ai haï de toutes mes forces pendant des mois pour m'avoir arraché ma meilleure amie. Ari Haswari. Le frère de Ziva. Il s'approcha de moi en me souriant, de son sourire moqueur, presque sadique. Je voulais hurler et m'enfuir, mais impossible de bouger. Il se détourna alors, regardant Kate. Il l'observa un moment puis sortit de sa poche un pistolet muni d'un silencieux. Il me sourit. Et tira. Trois fois. Kate se retourna et s'écroula. Mais j'avais distinctement vu le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé. Un regard plein de reproches. D'incompréhension. Et de haine. Je hurlais. Et chaque nuit me réveillais ainsi en sursaut, persuadée que mon amie était morte par ma faute. Je revins à l'instant présent et sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Non! Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer! Horrifiée, j'entendis trois coups partir et vis Ziva se placer devant Kate pour la protéger. Les balles l'atteignirent au ventre et elle s'écroula. Je hurlais.

_ Ziva!

Je me précipitais à ses côtés tandis que l'équipe abattait Antoine. Le sang coulait abondamment, colorant ses vêtements de rouge, et s'étalant sur l'asphalte. Malgré tout, elle me sourit. C'était plus une grimace qu'un sourire, une intense douleur crispant les traits de son visage. Elle avait pourtant un air... soulagé. Soulagé? Elle chuchota, si bas que je pus à peine l'entendre:

_ Ça vaut peut être mieux comme ça pour tout le monde. Pardonne-moi, Abby.

Je laissais mes larmes couler, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, tandis qu'elle perdait connaissance. Gibbs et les autres se précipitèrent vers nous. Kate s'écroula. Gibbs se jeta aux côtés de Ziva pour compresser sa blessure et tenter de diminuer l'hémorragie, tandis que Tony était penché sur Kate. McGee me prit dans ses bras, m'éloignant de mes amies pour laisser les hommes s'occuper d'elles. Je me jetais à son cou en sanglotant. J'entendis les sirènes se rapprocher. Je regardais Ziva allongée au sol sans vraiment la voir, aveuglée par mes larmes. Je chuchotais:

_ Imbécile!

Des ambulanciers se précipitèrent vers les corps de Kate et Ziva. Je les voyais s'activer, particulièrement au-dessus de Ziva. Je savais que ça n'était pas bon. Un homme s'approcha soudain de Tim et moi, avec apparemment la ferme intention de s'occuper de moi.

_ Ne me touchez pas! Criais-je.

_ Mademoiselle, vous êtes blessée, je dois vous soigner!

_ Je n'ai rien! Laissez-moi! Occupez-vous de mes amies!

_ Dans ce cas, d'où vient le sang qui se trouve sur vos mains?

Fronçant les sourcils, je regardais mes mains et vis avec horreur qu'elles étaient recouvertes de sang. Mes sanglots redoublèrent.

_ C'est celui de Ziva! Criais-je.

* * *

_Snif! C'est triste, hein? Non, je en suis pas sadique! Bon, d'accord, un peu. Mais si j'ai plein plein de reviews, vous aurez la suite avant la fin du week end! :D_


	12. Mauvaises nouvelles

_Voici la suite! :)_

_Oui, j'ai décidé de changer un peu, ce chapitre sera vu par Jenny. Vous allez avoir des nouvelles de nos deux agents! ;)_

_Au passage, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fic' de près et mettent régulièrement des reviews._

_Merci à vous tous, vos reviews me font chaud au coeur! :D  
_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12:**** Mauvaises nouvelles**_

**10/09/2007, 20h00, Hôpital de Bethesda:**

POV Jenny Shepard:

Toute l'équipe était assise dans la salle d'attente, attendant, plus ou moins patiemment selon les personnes, des nouvelles de l'agent Todd et de Ziva. Tony fixait un poster depuis une demi-heure, un vague sourire aux lèvres, perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées dont je préférais d'ailleurs ignorer le contenu. Tony avait des idées parfois vraiment bizarres, dans des situations graves. Jethro faisait les cent pas, furieux de n'avoir aucune nouvelle, effrayant toutes les infirmières de garde, tandis que Ducky essayait vainement de le calmer. Tim était assis à côté d'Abby, la serrant dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter. Elle restait silencieuse, fixant le sol d'un regard vide. Incroyablement vide. Elle n'avait pas fait le moindre geste, ni prononcé la moindre parole depuis notre arrivée aux urgences, quelques heures plus tôt. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état. Assez effrayant, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Un médecin entra dans la salle.

_ Caitlin Todd?

_ Oui? Demanda Jethro en se précipitant vers le docteur.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

_ Mademoiselle Todd vient de sortir de la salle d'opération. L'opération s'est très bien passée, ses jours ne sont pas en danger, nous sommes confiants. Nous avons dû la plonger dans un coma artificiel, à cause de ses très nombreuses blessures mais étant donné l'évolution de son état après l'opération, nous devrions pouvoir la réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Un petit bémol, cependant.

Il balaya notre groupe du regard.

_ Elle a subi des traitements réguliers et très sévères. Récemment.

Il fixait maintenant Jethro d'un air suspicieux. Celui-ci le prit très mal.

_ Et alors quoi, vous pensez que je suis responsable? Cria-t-il sur le pauvre docteur qui recula d'un pas.

Il sortit son badge.

_ Nous sommes des agents fédéraux et cette femme a été prise en otage et torturée! Vous avez intérêt à la soigner et à la guérir!

_ Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons, monsieur! Répondit le médecin, d'une voix mal assurée.

_ Ce n'est pas suffisant! Retournez là-bas et soignez-les!

Ce que fit le docteur sans protester, effrayé par Jethro. La seule personne qui aurait pu le calmer était Abby. Hélas, elle n'était pas en état. Le visage dénué d'expression, elle fixait toujours le sol d'un regard complètement vide. Ses yeux habituellement si pétillants avaient perdu leur éclat. Elle était choquée. Un ambulancier avait bien essayé de la prendre en charge mais ses hurlements l'en avaient dissuadé. Et lorsqu'un infirmier s'était ensuite approché, un regard particulièrement furieux et menaçant de Jethro avait suffi à le faire battre en retraite. Le pauvre Tim tentait de la faire réagir, mais en vain. L'annonce de l'état de l'agent Todd avait rallumé une lueur dans ses yeux, qui s'était aussitôt éteinte lorsqu'il avait évoqué ses nombreuses blessures. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air de se sentir coupable? De quoi aurait-elle pu être coupable? Ces hommes avaient tiré sur Ziva et torturé l'agent Todd, Abby n'y était pour rien!

Jethro semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un, tant il était furieux. Je me levais et posais une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se tourna pour me regarder. Une immense douleur avait envahi ses prunelles. Ajoutez à cela de la culpabilité, de la colère et de la tristesse, et vous obtenez le regard qu'il me lança.

_ Jethro, tu n'es absolument pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé! Calme-toi et laisse-les faire leur travail!

_ Je suis responsable de mon équipe! Kate et Ziva étaient sous ma responsabilité! Et regarde où ça les a conduites!

_ L'agent Todd était en mission pour les services secrets, elle n'était pas sous ta responsabilité pour cette mission, et Ziva s'est placée volontairement sur la trajectoire de la balle, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté! Répliquais-je, la voix tremblante.

Ziva s'était mise sur la trajectoire de la balle. Exprès. Pourquoi? Sa religion lui interdisait de se suicider, mais théoriquement, ce drame ne pouvait pas être appelé suicide. Avait-elle vraiment voulu en finir? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Je refusais d'admettre que Ziva ait pu vouloir se suicider. C'était impensable. Impossible. Tout bonnement inimaginable. Et pourtant... Comment expliquer alors qu'elle se soit mise volontairement sur la trajectoire de ces balles?

_ Ziva a sauvé Kate! Intervint Abby d'une voix lasse, dénuée de sentiments et d'intonations.

Elle semblait vidée. Jethro la regarda d'un air soucieux. Elle répéta, semblant penser que nous n'avions pas compris.

_ Ziva s'est placée devant Kate pour recevoir les balles à sa place. Elle l'a sauvée.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Tout avait été si rapide! Personne n'avait réellement vu ce qui s'était passé. Sauf Abby qui avait apparemment été témoin de cette scène. Et cette révélation stupéfia Jethro. Il ne semblait pas comprendre que Ziva ait pu se placer volontairement au-devant de balles pour sauver l'agent Todd.

_ Antoine a tiré sur Kate et Ziva s'est placée devant elle pour la protéger! Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix impatiente, une colère désespérée commençant à l'animer devant le peu de réaction de ses collègues.

C'est à cet instant qu'un autre médecin arriva dans la salle, coupant court à toute éventuelle réponse, et permettant d'éviter une conversation qui risquait fortement de s'envenimer.

_ Ziva David?

Abby releva soudain la tête. Jethro se précipita vers le médecin. Décidément, il avait décidé de martyriser tous les pauvres docteurs qui avaient le malheur de ne pas lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles! Car assurément, vu la mine qu'affichait le docteur, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

_ Oui?

_ Je suis désolé, nous avons fait tout notre possible mais...

_ Oh mon Dieu, dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte! Fit Abby d'une voix affolée.

Je m'aperçus avec stupéfaction qu'elle s'était levée et approchée du docteur.

_ Je vous en supplie, dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte!

_ Répondez-lui! S'énerva Jethro.

_ On se calme! Leur lançais-je d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Laissez-le parler!

Ils se turent, fixant le docteur, d'un air suppliant pour Abby, au bord des larmes, et menaçant pour Jethro, semblant prêt à lui casser le nez.

_ Non, mademoiselle David n'est pas décédée. Mais son état est critique. Elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, et est tombée dans le coma. Le sang, en manque, n'a plus approvisionné son cerveau en oxygène pendant quelques minutes et, si elle survit, il risque d'y avoir des séquelles. Dans le meilleur des cas. Rien n'est sûr, étant donné que nous n'avons pas encore commencé l'opération, ayant dû faire des transfusions, et tant que nous ne saurons pas si la transfusion s'est bien passée, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de l'opérer, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Il n'est donc pas certain qu'elle survive. Ensuite, une fois l'opération terminée, si tout va bien, il faudra attendre qu'elle reprenne conscience pour pouvoir évaluer son état. Le coma n'étant pas artificiel, nous ne savons pas si et quand elle se réveillera.

Je vis Abby tiquer sur les mot « séquelles », « dans le meilleur des cas » et « pas certain qu'elle survive ». Jethro peinait à se calmer et à ne pas se jeter sur le pauvre médecin, dont le choix des mots n'était vraiment pas réfléchi, et qui sentait bien la tension qui émanait de l'homme en face de lui.

_ Quand l'opération commencera-t-elle? Demanda Tony, semblant se réveiller.

_ Le plus tôt possible.

Jethro grogna. C'était une réponse plus qu'insatisfaisante pour l'équipe. Je posais ma main sur son bras pour le calmer. Il jeta un regard haineux au médecin qui recula d'un pas. Jethro s'avança de quelques pas vers le médecin pétrifié et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

_ Il vaut mieux pour vous qu'elle survive. Et qu'elle soit en bonne santé.

Le docteur me lança un regard suppliant, dans l'espoir de recevoir un peu d'aide. Aide que je n'étais pas disposée à lui fournir, les nouvelles concernant Ziva m'ayant choquée et attristée.

_ Pouvons-nous aller la voir? Intervint Abby.

_ Pas pour l'instant, je regrette.

_ Et Caitlin Todd? Insista la jolie scientifique.

Jethro plissa les yeux, lançant un regard plutôt effrayant au docteur qui s'empressa de détourner le regard, se tournant vers moi, en quête de soutien. Je ne fis aucun geste, attendant sa réponse. Il soupira.

_ Attendez, je regarde.

Il s'approcha du comptoir et tapota quelques secondes sur les touches du clavier.

_ Oui, vous pouvez aller la voir. Elle est dans la chambre 328.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers l'ascenseur.

_ Deux personnes à la fois! Protesta le docteur.

Grave erreur. Jethro s'avança vers lui, le visage dur, plus effrayant que jamais, tandis que le reste de l'équipe lui lançait des regards furieux. Jethro posa plutôt violemment sa plaque sur le comptoir.

_ Nous sommes des agents fédéraux. Ceci est une enquête fédérale de la plus haute importance. Je vous déconseille de tenter de nous empêcher d'aller voir cette jeune femme. Prévenez-nous dès qu'il y aura une évolution concernant Ziva David. Rapidement, de préférence.

Le docteur balbutia une phrase incompréhensible, en hochant la tête, terrifié par la vision d'un Gibbs aussi furieux. Abby posa une main sur le bras de Jethro, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer aussitôt. Il se redressa, reprit sa plaque et, prenant la jeune femme par la taille, la poussa doucement vers l'ascenseur, suivi par le reste de l'équipe et moi-même.

_ Une enquête fédérale, hein? Lui chuchotais-je en souriant.

Il rit doucement, assez fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur le docteur, serrant contre lui une Abby de nouveau sans réactions, les yeux dans le vague. Je fis l'erreur de croiser son regard. Ses yeux, humides, reflétaient une si grande détresse que cela me cloua sur place. L'équipe était sa famille. Elle considérait ces jeunes femmes comme des sœurs. Des sœurs de coeur. Celles-ci étaient toutes deux entre la vie et la mort. Elle ne pouvait absolument rien y faire. Et ça la tuait à petit feu.

* * *

_Alors? Ça vous plaît toujours? Une petite review?_


	13. Sommeil

_Et voici la suite!^^_

_Oui, je sais, j'ai tardé, mais j'aime avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance et en ce moment c'est la page blanche, j'hésite pour plusieurs choses, vous devrez donc attendre un peu pour les prochains chapitres._

_Déjà, pour celui-là je devais attendre un peu avant de poster, mais j'ai finalement eu pitié de vous et je vous l'ai mis! xD_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13:**** Sommeil plus ou moins paisible**_

**10/09/2007, 21h45, Hôpital de Bethesda, Chambre de Kate:**

POV Abby:

Son visage, neutre, se montrait aucune émotion. Elle était juste... paisible. Elle semblait dormir. Le respirateur artificiel faisait un doux ronron régulier. J'étais assise à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main. A mon contact, elle avait frémi.

_ C'est moi, Kate! Abby! Avais-je chuchoté.

Elle avait vaguement souri et s'était instantanément détendue. Depuis, je n'avais pas quitté son chevet. Tous les autres se relayaient à mes côtés, faisant le trajet jusqu'à la machine à café tous les quarts d'heure. Excepté Gibbs qui battait tous les records. Le personnel de l'hôpital avait d'ailleurs déjà dû recharger la machine à café avant que Gibbs ne la fracasse à coups de poings. Deux fois. Le pourcentage de caféine présent dans les veines de mon grand manitou devait avoir triplé. Minimum. Lui et l'équipe attendaient avec anxiété des nouvelles de Ziva. Nous n'en avions eu aucune, et Gibbs semblait prêt à aller tuer le docteur – le plus douloureusement et longuement possible de préférence - qui était sensé nous prévenir. Sans Ducky, Jenny et ses multiples cafés pour le calmer, je pense qu'il l'aurait d'ailleurs déjà fait.

Déchirée entre deux, je ne savais plus que penser. Mes deux meilleures amies étaient toutes deux couchées dans un lit dans une affreuse chambre blanche aussi impersonnelle que le bureau de McGee, plongées dans un profond sommeil, dont elles ne sortiraient peut-être pas toutes deux indemnes.

Kate, finalement vivante, un an et demi après sa soi-disant mort, était salement amochée. Elle gardera des cicatrices pour certaines de ses blessures. Je l'admirais. Elle avait été torturée pendant quatre longues semaines, tout son corps avait subi des choses auxquelles je ne voulais même pas penser, et pourtant, elle avait gardé le silence! J'en aurais été incapable.

Ziva, qui n'avait jamais connu Kate, était prête à donner sa vie pour elle. Pour qu'elle puisse reprendre sa place parmi nous. Ziva lui cédait sa place, tout en lui sauvant la vie. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Si elle ne s'était pas mise sur la trajectoire des balles, Kate n'aurait pas survécu, et elle aurait pu garder sa place. Alors pourquoi?

Je secouais tristement la tête. L'arrivée d'un jeune infirmier interrompit mes réflexions.

_ Vous êtes la famille de mademoiselle David?

Je me levais précipitamment, ne lâchant pas la main de Kate pour autant.

_Oui?

Il me jaugea du regard, suspicieux. Je ne ressemblais en rien à Ziva, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Mais je n'avais pas de temps avec ça. Gibbs s'approcha alors, furieux, du docteur, et lui plaça sa plaque d'agent fédéral sous le nez, le faisant reculer.

_ Elle est sa sœur. Et cela fait des heures que nous attendons ces nouvelles! Alors grouillez-vous!

Sa réponse n'admettait aucune protestation et son ton montrait clairement qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions. L'infirmier avala nerveusement sa salive et répondit:

_ Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, j'en ai peur.

Je sentis mes jambes trembler et m'assis pour éviter de tomber.

_ Mademoiselle David est en salle de chirurgie. Son estomac a été touché, nous tentons de le recoudre mais il y a eut plusieurs hémorragies internes, nous avons dû faire de nouvelles transfusions. Son état est très instable. Sans compter un arrêt cardiaque que nous avons réussi à maîtriser. Nous sommes donc très incertains quand à son éventuelle survie.

Je crus que Gibbs allait étrangler l'infirmier. Celui-ci jugea d'ailleurs plus prudent de battre en retraite. Sage décision.

Je me retournais vers Kate. Ses traits s'étaient légèrement crispés. Pouvait-elle comprendre ce qui se passait? Les gens plongés dans le coma pouvaient apparemment entendre les gens qui les entouraient et leur parlaient, mais pouvait-elle comprendre ce qu'avait dit l'infirmier et ce que cela impliquait? Je soupirais et retournais à ma contemplation de son visage, tentant de repousser les images de Ziva se vidant de son sang sur la route qui me venaient à l'esprit.

**10/09/2007, 23h00, Chambre de Kate:**

Un vieux médecin barbu, vêtu d'une blouse froissée et apparemment assez fatigué, ouvrit la porte de la chambre, me réveillant en sursaut. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil suspicieux.

_ On m'a dit que les personnes à prévenir quand à l'état de mademoiselle David se trouvaient ici?

A l'entente de cette phrase, je me levai brutalement et me précipitai vers lui.

_ Comment va-t-elle?

Il soupira, un air lasse sur le visage.

_ Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser. Les balles ont été extraites et l'estomac recousu. Un deuxième arrêt cardiaque a été maîtrisé. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

_ Attendre? Attendre quoi?

_ Attendre la suite des évènements, soupira-t-il. Nous ne pouvons rien de plus pour elle pour l'instant. C'est à elle de se battre maintenant. Vous pourrez aller la voir d'ici peu, elle va être installée dans la chambre d'à côté.

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre, me laissant atterrée avec un Tim à moitié réveillé, assis à mes côtés, et complètement perdu, n'ayant apparemment pas capté le quart de la courte conversation.

**10/09/2007, 23h15, Chambre de Kate:**

Le médecin entra à nouveau dans la chambre, et m'y trouva, dans la même position que lorsqu'il m'avait quittée quelques minutes auparavant. Cette fois-ci cependant, j'étais entourée de toute l'équipe, complètement réveillée, qui attendait avec impatience les dernières nouvelles.

_ Son état est pour l'instant assez stable. Nous sommes plutôt confiants, puisqu'elle a réussi à survivre à l'opération...

Un regard furieux de ma part et un menaçant de Gibbs le coupèrent dans sa tirade. Encore heureux qu'elle ait survécu! Il valait mieux pour lui! S'il voulait vivre encore quelques années, il avait intérêt à la garder en vie! Il dut d'ailleurs comprendre le message, puisqu'il avala nerveusement sa salive et continua en évitant tout contact visuel avec Gibbs ou moi-même. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de paraître menaçante, j'en tirais donc une grande joie, sadique certes, mais oh combien apaisante, après les évènements récents.

_ Pour l'instant, elle est dans le coma, et il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille, continua-t-il nerveusement. Ses jours ne devraient plus être en danger.

De joie, je sautais au cou de Tim qui faillit tomber à la renverse. Je savais qu'il avait – volontairement? - oublié de dire que si ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, il n'était pas certain qu'elle se réveille un jour. Et si elle se réveillait, ce pouvait être d'ici quelques années. Sans compter les séquelles tant redoutées. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Pour l'instant, seul comptait le fait que Ziva était _sensée_ être sauvée. Sensée. Je me méfiais de tous les médecins, depuis que ma sœur était restée sur le billard, lors d'une vulgaire appendicite. Tous. Sauf Ducky. Mais ça ne comptait pas. Et puis lui ne risquait pas de tuer ses patients, ils étaient déjà morts. Je soupirai. Mes pensées s'égaraient à nouveau. Je me concentrai sur le moment présent, consciente que tous m'observaient, attendant apparemment que je prenne la parole. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Tim, silencieuse depuis quelques secondes, et au vu de leurs mines inquiètes, ces quelques secondes devaient être plus nombreuses que ce que je pensais. Je tournai la tête vers le médecin.

_ Pouvons-nous aller la voir? Demandais-je doucement.

C'était une question, bien sûr. La politesse et l'étiquette exigent que l'on demande avant d'aller voir un patient à l'hôpital. Mais je connaissais déjà la réponse. Le visage qu'affichait Gibbs aurait dissuadé n'importe qui de sensé de donner une réponse négative à ma question. Le docteur jeta un coup d'œil à Gibbs qui l'observait, l'air menaçant, puis hocha la tête.

_ Elle est dans la chambre d'à côté. Une personne à la fois!

Personne ne l'écouta. Il n'insista pas. Sage décision.

_ Je reviens, Kate! Attends-moi! Chuchotais-je à l'oreille de mon amie.

Elle ne risquait pas de bouger, bien sûr. Mais cela me rassurait de le lui dire. Puis je sortis de la pièce, suivie de Tony, Tim et Gibbs. Ducky et Jenny restèrent près de Kate, préférant attendre avant d'aller voir Ziva, histoire de ne pas trop surcharger l'espace très restreint qui lui servait de chambre, sûrement. Avec appréhension, j'appuyais sur la poignée et poussais doucement la porte. Deux infirmières étaient assises à côté du lit, discutant avec animation, et tournant le dos au grand lit qui trônait au milieu de cet espace qu'ils appelaient orgueilleusement chambre. Je leur jetais un regard réprobateur. Elles m'ignorèrent. Je leur lançais en me forçant pour rester calme et polie:

_ Nous souhaiterions passer un moment en privé avec mademoiselle Ziva David.

_ Nous devons la surveiller! Protesta une des infirmières.

_ Vous ne surveillez pas grand chose pour l'instant! Répliquais-je, ne cachant plus mon mépris.

Je leur jetais un regard furieux, qu'elles me rendirent. Mais elles n'étaient pas de taille face à Gibbs. Un regard menaçant spécial Gibbs et elles détalaient. Magic Gibbs! Je lui serrais doucement la main puis la lâchais pour m'avancer vers Ziva. Elle était pâle et plusieurs machines l'entouraient. Il y avait les mêmes que celles qui entouraient Kate plus quelques autres. Une énorme perfusion était reliée à son bras. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui pris une main. Elle ne réagit pas. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Tim s'avança vers moi et posa une main sur mon bras, m'adressant un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Je le lui rendis tristement. Je me retournai vers Ziva et m'avançai. Je caressai sa joue et écartai une mèche de cheveux qui était restée collée à son cou. Puis j'attrapai une chaise et m'assis sans un mot à ses côtés. Tim s'assit sur la chaise voisine et Tony en face de nous. Gibbs s'appuya contre la porte et nous observa. Unis, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur. Nous formions une vraie famille. De cœur, certes, mais qui ne regardait pas attentivement les traits de chacun, pour se rendre compte que nous ne nous ressemblions pas du tout, n'aurait pas pu le voir.

Je comprenais la tristesse qu'avait pu éprouver Ziva à l'idée de quitter tout ça. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle s'était sacrifiée? Pour que notre famille ne vole pas en éclat? Nous n'aurions pas résisté à un deuxième deuil sans qu'il n'y ait des conséquences désastreuses. Elle le savait. Avait-elle sauvée Kate, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, parce que nous l'aimions? Cette Ziva qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle-même, enfermée à triple-tour et protégée par une épaisse carapace particulièrement solide, je ne la connaissais pas. Mais j'aurais aimé la connaître. Cette Ziva sensible et généreuse, qu'elle cachait, honteuse de ce qu'elle pensait être une faiblesse, j'aurais aimé mieux la connaître. Parce que ce n'était pas être faible qu'éprouver des sentiments. Parce que j'étais certaine d'apprécier cette Ziva cachée si profondément. Parce que cette même Ziva, à cet instant allongée sur un lit dans une affreuse chambre d'hôpital, était mon amie et que je n'allais certainement pas la laisser partir, qu'elle soit assez stupide pour cacher ainsi ses sentiments ou pas. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis à ses côtés.

* * *

_Et voilà! ;) Ça vous plaît toujours? N'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire pour me permettre de m'améliorer!^^_

_Si vous avez des idées, des suggestions, des réclamations à faire, le bouton "Review This Story" n'attend que vous! :D_


	14. Elle nous était enfin revenue

Ceci est officiellement la fic' avec laquelle j'ai eu le plus de reviews! :D

_Allez, on va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, quand même! N'hésitez pas à succomber à l'appel désespéré du petit bouton bleu en bas de l'écran!_

_Bon, désolée du retard, mais dans une semaine j'ai mon oral blanc de français, et vu que je n'ai pas beaucoup révisé ces dernières vacances, préférant me consacrer à l'écriture, j'ai maintenant beaucoup de boulot!^^'_

_Donc la suite devra attendre un peu, vraiment désolée. En attendant, j'ai écrit quelques petites songfics à mes moments perdus quand l'inspiration pour cette fic' me fuyait, je vous en posterai peut-être une ou deux si ça vous intéresse. Du Tiva et du McAbby en perspective.  
_

_Donc voici la suite! Oui oui, je réponds enfin à vos attentes, mais c'était si drôle de vous lire!^^_

_Je suis sadique, c'est vrai, mais jusqu'à un certain point! xD_

_Au fait, Washington-Jones, ce chapitre devrait répondre à ta question. Tate or Tiva? That is the question...  
_

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14:**__** Elle nous était revenue**_

**12/09/2007, 15h45, Hôpital de Bethesda, Chambre de Kate:**

POV Abby:

Il m'était impossible de choisir entre mes deux amies, j'avais donc décidé de passer autant de temps avec Ziva qu'avec Kate. Toutes les les six heures, je changeais de chambres, m'asseyais à côté de l'une d'elles, lui prenais une main et lui parlais doucement. Ce que je disais n'avait aucun sens, je changeais de sujet toutes les deux minutes, mais cela me permettait de passer le temps et de continuer d'espérer. Je ne quittais pas l'hôpital, Tim m'avait amené des vêtements de rechange. Il était impensable pour moi que je quitte mes amies. J'avais assez d'heures supplémentaires à récupérer pour pouvoir rester auprès d'elles pendant au moins trois semaines, de toute façon.

Les autres ne savaient que penser. Ils ne savaient auprès de qui rester. Kate avait disparu depuis un an et demi et ils ne parvenaient réellement à prendre conscience qu'elle était vivante. Ils étaient hésitants face à elle, détaillant les moindres traits de son visage, comme cherchant à montrer que ça n'était pas vraiment Kate, que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Face à Ziva, ils ne savaient pas non plus que faire. Ils ne la connaissaient que depuis un an et demi, moins que Kate, et pourtant elle venait de montrer qu'elle était aussi digne de confiance que celle-ci. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour sauver une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'avait fait pour nous, parce que nous aimions Kate, j'en étais certaine. Ziva, qui risquait de perdre sa place parmi nous, Ziva, abandonnée des siens, avait sauvé cette parfaite inconnue pour nous. Abandonnée des siens, les Israéliens. Son père, prévenu de son état, n'avait pas paru perturbé. Il n'avait depuis demandé aucune nouvelle. Je haïssais cette ordure qui osait se prétendre père mais qui se fichait totalement que sa fille, sa dernière descendante encore en vie, soit à moitié morte. La famille de Kate, prévenue, arrivait petit à petit. Sa sœur, ses parents et un de ses frères étaient déjà là, logés par Gibbs. Sa maison avait plusieurs chambres d'amis et il avait proposé de loger toute la famille Todd. Les deux autres frères de Kate étaient en route. Tous se déplaçaient pour retrouver cette fille, cette petite sœur, cette tante qu'ils pensaient avoir perdu.

J'étais seule cette après-midi-là, tenant la main de Kate et lui racontant les bêtises qu'avaient faites ses neveux et nièces. Ducky était heureux de pouvoir s'occuper d'autant d'enfants, lui qui les aimait beaucoup. Pour une fois qu'il avait un public attentif, il en profitait, et les enfants adoraient l'écouter raconter ses histoires. Relater à Kate les histoires de la petite famille m'attendrissait et meublait agréablement le silence. De l'autre côté du mur, dans l'autre chambre, Tony tenait compagnie à Ziva. Seul. Il avait besoin de faire le point, et nous comprenions tous ça. Il y était depuis plusieurs heures, déjà.

J'avais besoin de bruit, de gestes, de paroles. Lui non. Il pouvait rester des heures entières à l'observer. J'avais besoin de bouger, de marcher, de mouvements! Il pouvait rester des heures sans rien faire, à simplement la regarder dormir.

Je le savais. Depuis le début. Et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais pas aimé Ziva. Parce qu'elle attirait Tony. Et j'étais ridiculement jalouse de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Mon grand frère s'occupait d'une autre femme que moi et cela me vexait. Même Tim s'y mettait. J'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler le jour où il m'avait dit qu'il la trouvait formidable! Pourtant aujourd'hui, je pouvais moi-même le dire sans honte. Elle l'était vraiment. Et était trop modeste pour le reconnaître. Cela ne lui aurait jamais même traversé l'esprit. Au contraire, elle semblait porter un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules et constamment vouloir se rabaisser. Elle en devenait désespérante.

Ce lien si spécial qui les liait, cette relation qu'ils entretenaient, je l'avais jalousé, je m'étais sentie exclue. Aujourd'hui, je la trouvais belle, cette histoire, mais aussi triste. Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, ne le reconnaissaient pas, mais sans pour autant s'en cacher. Ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris et du « je t'aime moi non plus » depuis des mois, sans jamais aller plus loin, respectant cette limite qu'ils avaient silencieusement et d'un commun accord tracé. Et depuis deux jours qu'il cogitait, qu'il repassait dans sa tête tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, sous-entendu, évité, il était parvenu à une conclusion qui se lisait sur son visage: il regrettait. Il tenait vraiment à elle, plus qu'il ne le pensait, et plus qu'il n'aurait dû, peut-être. Et il regrettait de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. De ne pas le lui avoir dit. Alors il attendait à ses côtés. Il attendait qu'elle lui revienne. Si Ziva y passait, ça risquait d'être dur. Pour tous. Mais pour lui particulièrement. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Un mouvement me réveilla soudain en sursaut. Fatiguée, je m'étais assoupie sur le bord du lit de Kate. J'ouvris les yeux et clignai des paupières. Elle me regardai en souriant d'un air coupable.

_ Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillée!

Je la regardai, ahurie.

_ Tu... tu... ça fait presque deux jours que j'espère que _tu_ te réveilles enfin, et toi... tu es désolée parce que tu _m'as_ réveillée?

Elle me sourit d'un air gêné. Je lui sautais au cou en éclatant en sanglots.

_ Alors, c'est bien vrai. Tu es vraiment vivante.

_ Apparemment!

J'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel. Une infirmière accourut. Voyant que Kate était réveillée, elle partit chercher un docteur qui, après quelques examens, nous indiqua que Kate avait bien récupéré.

L'équipe m'avait rejoint. Ils s'étaient tous précipités en voyant les allers-retours des infirmiers dans la chambre. Ils m'avaient alors trouvée en train de pleurer de joie au bord du lit, serrant dans mes bras une Kate souriante. Tim n'était pas loin de pleurer. Ducky, lui, avait déjà des traces brillantes sur les joues, signe que quelques larmes de joie avaient déjà coulé. Gibbs se retenait, cela se voyait. Foutue fierté! Tony se tenait de l'autre côté du lit, les sourcils légèrement froncés, regardant Kate sans rien dire, l'air incrédule.

_ Eh bien, Tony, ça te fait tant plaisir que ça de me voir? Demanda doucement Kate, un petit sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas, la contemplant toujours. Ses lèvres s'agitaient imperceptiblement. Il semblait dans un état second, répétant toujours les mêmes mots, si bas que nous ne pouvions pas les distinguer. Je n'avais jamais été douée pour lire sur les lèvres. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. La seule chose que je pouvais affirmer, c'était qu'il répétait constamment la même chose. Gibbs s'en était aperçut et s'approcha de lui, lui infligeant la punition désormais courante, son célèbre slap. Tony sursauta et sembla se réveiller. Il nous regarda tous, surpris, puis s'avança vers Kate, un léger sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il tenta une blague.

_ Eh bien, c'est comme ça qu'on passe ses vacances? A faire mu-muse avec des terroristes? Même moi j'y aurais pas pensé!

Consciente de l'effort qu'il fournissait, apparemment très mal à l'aise, et voulant lui faciliter la tâche, elle railla, les yeux pétillant de malice:

_ Toujours le mot pour rire, Dinozzo! Si tu veux, on échange nos places!

_ Non merci, sans façon! Je préfère la compagnie des jeunes veuves éplorées à celle des affreux terroristes généralement moyennement drôles!

_ Détrompe-toi, la plupart ont un grand sens de l'humour! Assez spécial, je l'admets, mais ils faisaient constamment des blagues!

L'atmosphère s'était instantanément détendue, et tous se mirent à rire devant la discussion de kate et Tony. Je souris. Kate avait toujours sut exactement quoi dire avec Tony. Et elle nous était enfin revenue!

* * *

_Alors, une petite review?_


	15. Nouvelle équipe

_Et voici la suite! :)_

_C'est pas bien, vraiment. Au lieu de réviser mon français alors que j'ai oral blanc demain, j'écris! Pfff! Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas ce que pensent tous mes lecteurs impatients (elle s'y croit! xD) mais je risque d'être mal demain!^^''''''_

_Bref, voici la suite avec une petite discussion Abby/Kate sur la nouvelle équipe._

_Enjoy! ;D_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15:**** Nouvelle équipe**_

**12/09/2007, 16h15, Hôpital de Bethesda, Chambre de Kate:**

POV Abby:

Kate était réveillée. Kate était vivante. Une demi-heure que je répétais ces quelques mots dans ma tête, et je ne parvenais toujours pas à y croire. Les autres non plus. Mais ils nous avaient laissées seules. J'étais la plus proche de Kate, je m'étais donc portée volontaire pour aborder la première ce sujet difficile.

_ Kate?

_ Oui? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Mon air grave la frappa. L'inquiétude se peignit sur ses traits.

_ Que se passe-t-il?

_ Il y avait bien une autre personne dans la voiture avec toi, n'est-ce pas?

Elle me contempla quelques secondes. Son cerveau enregistrait l'information. L'analysait. Sa mémoire se mit en marche. Et l'affolement se tarda pas à prendre place sur son visage.

_ Oh mon Dieu, Casey! Où est-elle?

_ Tu la connaissais?

_ Bien sûr! C'est la jeune femme d'Antoine. Je l'ai aidée à s'enfuir avec sa petite fille Brooke. Où sont-elles, Abby? Oh mon Dieu, elles sont...

_ Non, elles sont vivantes.

Je vis mon amie se détendre instantanément. Elle souffla.

_ Où sont-elles?

_ Casey est dans une chambre à l'étage en dessous. Elle a protégé sa fille lors de l'impact. Un traumatisme crânien. Heureusement elle a rapidement été prise en charge et opérée. Elle va mieux. Brooke est dans l'aile réservée aux enfants. Elle n'a rien, les infirmières s'occupent d'elle.

Kate se laissa aller sur les énormes coussins que j'avais demandé à McGee de lui apporter en soupirant.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

_ A propos de quoi?

_ Casey.

_ Casey?

_ Elle n'a nulle part où aller, elle est seule et doit s'occuper de Brooke.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, cherchant un appui et des réponses.

_ Je lui ai promis de m'occuper de Brooke s'il lui arrivait malheur, et merci seigneur il ne lui est rien arrivé. Enfin, façon de parler. Mais je dois l'aider. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle?

_ Tu vas devoir rester quelques jours au minimum encore à l'hôpital. On va assigner un agent à sa protection, il s'occupera d'elle, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses sortir. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour ça, nous verrons plus tard. Tu as un père, une mère, deux frères, une sœur et cinq neveux et nièces qui arrivent d'ici un quart d'heure, donc ne commence pas avec ça!

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux.

_Quoi?

_ Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'ils allaient rester chez eux, alors qu'ils viennent d'apprendre un an et demi après ta « mort » que tu es finalement vivante!

_ Waow. Ça fait bizarre quand même. Je suis morte.

Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

_ Hey! On peut en faire, des choses, quand on est mort!

J'éclatai de rire. Elle me regarda soudainement très sérieusement. Je lui adressai un regard interrogatif.

_ Abby, une jeune femme m'a sortie de la voiture. Et Antoine lui a tiré dessus. Juste avant le trou noir. Qui était-ce?

Mes traits se crispèrent sous l'effet de la tristesse. Je baissai les yeux.

_ Abby?

_ Ziva.

Elle m'adressa un regard de pure incompréhension.

_ Elle s'appelle Ziva. Elle est israélienne. C'est ta... remplaçante.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, digérant l'information. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Elle a pris trois balles dans le ventre en se mettant sur la trajectoire des tirs d'Antoine. Est-ce qu'elle... va bien?

_ Elle est dans le coma, soufflais-je. Ils ont réussi à la maintenir en vie, avec peine. Depuis elle est dans le coma et il n'y a aucune amélioration.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, ce qu'elle remarqua sans peine.

_ Vous étiez proches? Elle et toi?

Je souris.

_ Au début, je la détestais. J'ai été très dure avec elle. Mais bon, il faut dire que sa situation n'était pas facile. Et sa relation avec toi n'arrangeait pas le problème. Mais...

_ Sa relation avec moi? Me coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas cette partie de l'histoire. Tu te rappelles d'Ari?

_ Oui, je m'en souviens. Bien sûr! Il avait des yeux...

_ Oui et ben ce salaud t'a tuée!

_ Pardon?

_ Il t'a tuée d'une balle dans la tête, grâce à un tir de sniper. Il a aussi essayé de tuer McGee, puis moi.

Il me lança un regard abasourdi.

_ Et puis Ziva est arrivée. Elle était la demi-sœur d'Ari.

Kate fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.

_ Elle ne pensait pas Ari capable de... tout ça. Après quelques détails que je t'épargnerai, comme le fait que Ducky est allé intentionnellement à la rencontre d'Ari, et que miraculeusement il s'en est sorti, Ari est allé chez Gibbs. Il l'attendait quand Gibbs est rentré chez lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Je sais que Ziva y est mêlée mais ni elle ni Gibbs n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. A chaque fois que l'on a évoqué le sujet, je pouvais voir une grande douleur dans ses yeux, comme si elle portait un fardeau aussi lourd que le monde sur ses épaules. Nous avons rapidement arrêté d'en parler.

Elle hocha la tête, m'incitant à continuer.

_ Elle a été assignée à l'équipe en tant qu'agent de liaison avec le Mossad, à la demande de la directrice. Morrow est parti, il a été remplacé par Jenny Shepard. Une ancienne conquête de Gibbs! Enfin, ancienne, c'est vite dit. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait totalement fait une croix sur elle! Ajoutais-je malicieusement. Bref, comme je te l'ai dit, au début je la haïssais. Cordialement. Parce qu'elle avait pris ta place, expliquais-je face à sa question muette. Et puis elle était la sœur de ce salaud qui t'avait tuée. Mais avec le temps, je lui ai petit à petit fait confiance. Notamment après cet épisode où elle et Tony ont disparu et ont failli être tués, enfermés dans des containers. On te racontera. Et petit à petit on est devenues amies.

Elle me regardait, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure où je parlais.

_ Bah quoi, tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il ne s'était rien passé pendant ton absence, si?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Pour tout te dire, je n'y avais jamais réfléchi. Puisque j'ignorais que j'étais morte, il y a un paquet de choses auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas, effectivement. Mais là... Wouah! Et... Ziva? Avec l'équipe?

Je souris malicieusement.

_ Avec Tony... c'est assez ambiguë! Enfin... ça l'était jusqu'à il y a trois jours. Il y a toujours eu une espèce de tension entre eux, si forte que parfois quand on était dans la même pièce qu'eux deux on finissait pas se sentir en trop. Il y a toujours eu, depuis le début, un petit jeu entre eux, le chat et la souris, tu vois, mais jamais ils ne franchissaient cette limite qu'ils avaient tracé. Il y avait la règle de Gibbs. Et puis je pense qu'ils n'ont jamais osé. Quoique cette mission sous couvertures ait toujours eu quelque chose de louche. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end-là. Et je doute qu'on le sache un jour. Bref. Je pense que Tony l'aime. Oui, je sais, tu vas me dire que Tony, le dragueur compulsif, ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un pour de vrai. Et ben je pense que si, cette fois-ci il a trouvé chaussure à son pied. Et je le pense prêt à se poser. Le problème est qu'il semble s'en être rendu compte trop tard. Il n'est pas sûr que Ziva s'en sorte. C'est passé à un cheveu. Et des séquelles sont à craindre. Il y a de très fortes chances pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais la même.

Je soupirais tristement.

_ Avec Gibbs... c'est autre chose. Ils semblent partager un lourd secret qu'eux seuls connaissent et qui les rapproche. Et puis ils ont un passé commun. Il a été sniper, elle agent au Mossad. Ils ont tous deux des difficultés énormes à avouer leurs sentiments et même à les laisser transparaître. Ouais. Ziva c'est une Gibbs féminine au niveau sentiments. Tu vois le genre.

Kate sourit malicieusement.

_ Oui, je vois le genre.

_ Ducky a l'air d'être son confident. Elle peut s'ouvrir à lui sans crainte d'être jugée. Elle lui fait confiance. Gérald a été remplacé par Jimmy Palmer, surnommé Mr Palmer par Ducky. Discret et gentil, il est quand même un peu à l'écart. Il a parfois des réflexions et un humour bizarre. Et il adore entendre Ducky parler de ses souvenirs pendant des heures!

Kate me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_ La directrice connaissait déjà Ziva, elles ont déjà fait une mission en Europe de l'Est ensemble, pendant laquelle Ziva a apparemment sauvé la vie de Jenny. McGee est un ami pour elle. Il est de nature gentille et compatissante. Il s'inquiète pour elle quand ça ne va pas. Ils s'entendent bien. Bien qu'il fasse régulièrement les frais d'un accord entre elle et Tony pour lui jouer des mauvais tours. Il s'est retrouvé plus d'une fois collé à son clavier!

Kate éclata de rire.

_ Tony n'a pas changé! Tiens au fait, en parlant de McGee, où ça en est vous deux?

Je me sentis rougir.

_ Je ne... vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles!

_ Oh, Abby! Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile! Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit?

Je baissai les yeux.

_ C'est pas vrai! Heureusement que je suis revenue!

_ C'est mon meilleur ami, gémis-je. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher!

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui, effectivement, c'est intelligent, ça! Tu vas le regarder être heureux avec une autre, tu vas avoir le cœur brisé, tu vas mal le prendre, tu vas te fâcher avec lui, le blesser à son tour sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, et tu vas tout perdre. Bravo, beau raisonnement! Railla-t-elle. C'est ça que tu veux? Parle-lui en! Qu'as tu à perdre? Rien!

_ Notre amitié.

_ Pfff! Tu penses réellement que _McGee_ va te rejeter si tu lui en parles? Hey! On parle de McGee, là!

Elle me tapota gentiment la joue.

_ Je ne te pensais pas si timide, Abby!

Je souris doucement et tentais une sortie.

_ Bon, je vais te laisser, ta famille va arriver d'une minute à l'autre!

_ Et tu en profites pour tenter de t'esquiver! Constata-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Mais non, je...

_ Mais oui c'est ça!

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, nous interrompant. Je criais d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et je vis une petite tête blonde regarder timidement dans la chambre.

_ Pete? S'exclama Kate. C'est toi?

_ Tatie! S'écria le petit garçon.

Il se précipita vers nous et sauta sur le lit pour se jeter dans les bras de Kate.

_ Je vous laisse! Lui soufflais-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je quittais la chambre pour la laisser avec sa famille. Une fois dans le couloir, je soufflais. Sauvée par le gong.

* * *

_Oui, désolée, mais je suis toujours autant fan du McAbby, donc il risque d'y en avoir un peu!^^_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, le couple principal de cette fic' reste le Tiva.^^_

_Désolée pour les autres mais moi le Tate... Bof._

_Reviews, svp!_


	16. Tu as changé

_Hey!_

_Oui, je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster, mais le site n'arrête pas de buguer, ces derniers jours! Impossible de me connecter, ni pour poster, ni pour reviewer, et je pouvais pas non plus voir les nouveautés! =S  
_

_Cela n'arrive pas qu'aux français, les auteurs anglais rencontrent aussi ce genre de problèmes, ce n'est donc pas un problème de localisation, sûrement le serveur qui fait des siennes._

_Enfin bref, voici la suite! :) Une conversation que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient: Kate/Tony! ;)_

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16:**** Tu as changé**_

**15/09/2007, 15h30:**

POV Kate:

La corde qui attachait mes bras dans mon dos me cisaillait les poignets, me faisant légèrement saigner à chaque mouvement. Mes chevilles étaient tordues, attachées contre les pieds de cette foutue chaise que je haïssais tant. Antoine entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je lui jetais un regard méprisant. Il éclata de rire et s'approcha de moi. Je soutenais son regard, tentant de montrer en un seul regard meurtrier toute la haine que j'éprouvais à l'égard de cet homme. Si un regard pouvait tuer, cette ordure serait 6 pieds sous terre depuis longtemps. Son sourire s'élargit. Il me lança quelque chose mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'avais arrêté d'écouter ce qu'il me disait depuis bien longtemps. Seule sa voix nasillarde et si hypocritement doucereuse, à tel point que j'en avais envie de vomir, parvenait à mes oreilles. Les paroles ne m'atteignaient pas. Je le défiais du regard. Il sourit d'un air que l'on aurait pu qualifier de sadique. Puis il se tourna vers la porte et un de ses hommes entra, poussant une personne que je connaissais bien. Horrifiée, je reconnus Abby. Celle-ci, terrifiée, me lança un regard désespéré. L'homme la plaqua sur une chaise face à moi puis se plaça derrière elle, lui tenant les bras derrière le dossier. Antoine me lança un regard victorieux et s'approcha d'Abby, un scalpel à la main. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, alors qu'il enfonçait la lame dans le cou d'Abby qui hurla de douleur. Je me débattais, mais impossible de bouger. Elle me lança un long regard où se mêlaient des reproches, de la douleur, de la haine et de la tristesse, puis elle ferma les yeux et sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine rougie par le sang qui y avait coulé. Je hurlais. Et me réveillais en sursaut. Pour me retrouver dans mon lit, à l'hôpital.

**15/09/2007, 15h45, Hôpital de Bethesda, Chambre de Kate:**

3 jours que j'étais dans ce foutu hôpital. 3 jours que je faisais des cauchemars qui auraient fait hurler Gibbs de terreur. Oui. Gibbs lui-même. Parce que non seulement je revenais en arrière, sur cette chaise sur laquelle Antoine m'avait torturée, mais en plus, j'y voyais tous ceux que j'aimais. Ma famille. Et ma famille de cœur. Tous y passaient. Ils étaient ma faiblesse, et celle de Gibbs. Et plus le temps passait, moins bien je dormais, tourmentée par ces cauchemars qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Je ne comprenais pas. Pendant ces longues semaines passées sous les coups d'Antoine, j'avais peu dormi, mais dormi correctement. Je ne pouvais désormais plus fermer l'œil sans voir un être cher assis sur cette maudite chaise. Cette inconscience que j'attendais en priant alors que j'étais avec Antoine, je la redoutais à présent. Je ne supportais plus de voir Abby, Pete et les autres sur cette chaise, regardant avec terreur le chariot en métal, recouvert d'un drap blanc, taché de rouge et me lançait des regards pleins de reproches. Je n'en pouvais plus! Tous se demandaient pourquoi j'avais l'air éreintée. Je leur répondais que c'étaient les médicaments qui me donnaient cet air-là. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur mentir à tous. Je ne pouvais pas donner cette stupide excuse à Abby qui me réveillait quinze fois par nuit alors que je hurlais dans mon sommeil puis me précipitais dans ses bras en sanglotant et en balbutiant des excuses. Je ne pouvais pas donner cet argument ridicule à Gibbs qui semblait me transpercer du regard, sachant parfaitement que je mentais. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre être bien face à mes médecins de frères qui voyaient bien que je ne me remettais pas aussi bien que je l'aurais dû.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette foutue chambre blanche qui me donnait des frissons. Je devais bouger. Je m'étais entraînée, à l'insu des autres. Chaque fois que j'étais seule, je me levais. Je pouvais marcher, à présent. Et j'allais le faire. Je devais le faire. Je devais aller _la_ voir. J'espérais, peut-être un peu ridiculement c'est vrai, que cela m'apaiserait. Abby était partie. Ou plutôt, je l'avais forcée à partir. Elle tenait à peine debout. Je la tenais éveillée toute les nuits. Je m'en voulais pour ça, mais elle, têtue, refusait de me laisser seule la nuit, préférant se reposer quelques heures la journée. Ducky avait emmené toute ma famille en pique-nique pour se changer les idées. J'avais enfin au moins deux heures de tranquillité devant moi. Et j'allais en profiter. Repoussant mes draps, je me levais avec précaution. Puis je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je l'ouvris doucement, passais la tête dans le couloir. Regardai à droite. A gauche. Personne à l'horizon. Je sortis, fermant la porte derrière moi. A ma gauche, des placards et une chambre vide. A ma droite... _sa_ chambre. Forcément. C'était la seule chambre habitée. Je m'approchais doucement de la porte. Hésitais en regardant la poignée. La baissais. Et entrais dans la chambre.

C'était en tous points la même chambre que la mienne. Blanche. Impersonnelle. Stressante. Déconseillée aux dépressifs. Les machines étaient cependant deux fois plus nombreuses que celles qui m'entouraient lorsque je me suis réveillée. Et dans ce lit blanc, métallique et laid reposait la jeune femme qui m'avait sauvée, celle qui m'avait remplacée auprès de mes amis. Cette... Ziva. Surprise, je constatais que je n'étais pas la seule à venir la voir. A côté d'elle était assis un homme que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Tony. Il n'avait pas réagi à mon arrivée. M'avait-il seulement entendue? J'en doutais. Je fermais doucement la porte et m'avançais vers le lit. Je me postais derrière Tony. Il était le seul à ne pas être venu me voir. Selon Abby, personne ne l'avait vu en dehors de cette chambre. Il ne bougeait pas. Assis sur cette chaise, il _la_ regardait. La contemplait plutôt. L'admirait. Il semblait hypnotisée par la vue de cette femme endormie. Telle la Belle au Bois Dormant attendant son prince charmant, elle semblait seulement assoupie. Je l'observais. C'était une belle femme, aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés. Ses yeux étaient, selon Abby, de grands yeux marrons. Des yeux qui semblaient vous traverser aux rayons X lorsqu'elle vous interrogeait. Une belle peau bronzée qui semblait lisse. Oui. Une jolie jeune femme.

Tony paraissait vraiment hypnotisé par cette femme. Il ne cessait de l'observer que pour cligner des yeux. Jamais je ne l'avais vu se mettre dans un tel état pour une femme.

_ Tu as changé, constatais-je à voix haute.

Il sursauta et se retourna vers moi. Me reconnaissant, il fronça les sourcils, puis eu un sourire d'excuse.

_ Salut Kitty, lança-t-il doucement.

_ Salut, Tony.

Il secoua lentement la tête.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu.

Il avait l'air sincère. Il l'était, j'en étais persuadée.

_ Une autre femme plus attirante que moi semblait plus intéressante?

_ Elle n'est pas comme les autres, Kate, répliqua-t-il doucement, presque... tristement.

_ Je sais. La façon dont tu la regardes... Dont tu l'admires, plutôt, est plus explicite que n'importe quelle parole que tu pourrais prononcer.

Je leva un regard malheureux vers moi, et eut un pauvre sourire.

_ Ne le lui dis surtout pas. Elle me tuerait.

Je ris.

_ Toujours aussi doué avec les femmes, Dinozzo!

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

_ Qui l'aurait cru? Un Dinozzo qui se met dans un tel état pour une femme? Ironisais-je.

_ Je ne le lui ai jamais dit, fit-il d'une voix atone.

_ Que tes coéquipières étaient les seules femmes qui aient résisté à ton charme fou?

_ Que je l'aimais.

Même si je m'attendais à une déclaration de ce genre, l'entendre vraiment me cloua le bec. Tony. Oui, Tony, venait d'avouer qu'il aimait une femme. Pas qu'il voulait la mettre dans son lit. Non. Qu'il l'aimait. Waow. J'aurais dû l'enregistrer. Je connaissais des dizaines de personnes qui ne me croiraient pas si je le leur racontais. Je posais ma main sur son épaule.

_ Parle-moi d'elle.

_ C'est une agente du Mossad. Impertinente, qui n'a peur de rien, ou presque. Superstitieuse, elle ne croit pourtant pas à ma théorie sur Halloween. J'adore la taquiner, et je pense qu'elle aime bien me répondre. Elle a un foutu caractère, mais c'est ce que j'adore chez elle. Je pourrais passer ma vie à lui balancer des boulettes de papier, juste pour voir son air furibond quand elle en reçoit une dans la tête. Hilarant. J'adore ses menaces. Elle pourrait me tuer avec n'importe quelle fourniture se trouvant sur mon bureau. On t'a déjà menacé de te tuer avec un trombone? Elle l'a fait. Sa mine exaspérée quand je lui récite mes répliques cinématographiques ou son air renfrogné quand je lui corrige ses multiples fautes de langage quand elle utilise des expressions sont tout simplement géniales. Elle sait parler dix langues. En comptant celle de l'amour.

Il rit.

_ Autant avec toi nous n'abordions jamais ce sujet, autant elle adore me taquiner de ce côté-là. Elle lit les même magazines que moi.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

_ Elle avait le même que moi le jour où elle est arrivée dans notre équipe. Ah, la fameuse page 57! Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle l'avait acheté. Ce n'est pas son type de lecture. Si impertinente et aguicheuse puisse-t-elle être avec moi, elle n'est pas extravertie ni désobéissante ou rebelle. Au contraire. Elle garde tout pour elle, et ne désobéit jamais à un ordre direct. Elle ne baisse pourtant pas le regard face à Gibbs, même un Gibbs enragé. Si Abby est celle qui peut le calmer, elle est celle qui ne pliera pas, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse. Sauf s'il le lui ordonne en face.

J'hochais la tête.

_ Elle a effectivement l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère.

Il sourit.

_ C'est rien de le dire! Elle n'est pas douée dans les relations avec les autres, c'était vraiment une cata au début avec les témoins ou familles des victimes. Et ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Elle a des réactions plutôt violentes quand on l'embête. Et a du mal à montrer ses sentiments. Alors quand tu as une jeune veuve qui pleure sur ton épaule, forcément, elle n'est pas adaptée! Par contre, t'as pas intérêt à te retrouver en face d'elle lors d'un interrogatoire.

Il rit soudain.

_ Elle conduit comme une folle, pire que Gibbs, et on craint un accident au moindre carrefour. Même en ligne droite parfois. Souvent. Presque constamment.

J'éclatais de rire.

_ C'est donc une femme forte, avec un caractère de cochon, qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, mais qui est incapable d'avouer ses sentiments. Aguicheuse, tu ne tenteras pourtant jamais ta chance avec elle. Elle peut te tuer avec n'importe quoi, que ce soit une feuille de papier ou une agrafeuse, et pourtant tu lui balances à longueur de temps des boulettes de papier dessus. Elle conduit comme une folle, et pourtant je parie que tu es tout le temps dans le même véhicule qu'elle, que ce soit elle ou toi qui conduise. Et vous devez être constamment en train de vous disputer pour tout et rien, sans savoir la moitié du temps pourquoi exactement vous vous disputez.

_ C'est ça, fit-il tristement. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais ça.

_ Je suis profiler, Tony.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre. Je continuais.

_ C'est elle.

_ Quoi?

_ Celle que tu cherchais depuis toutes ces années.

Il soupira.

_ Je le vois bien. Mais jamais je ne pourrai le lui dire. Si elle se réveille un jour. Et si elle ne ressemble pas à un légume. Quoique si elle devenait un légume je pourrais peut-être le lui avouer. Mais elle ne comprendrait pas ce que je lui dirais. Et j'aurais sûrement trop peur de croiser son regard vide pour pouvoir lui adresser seulement la parole.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait aussi sérieusement aussi longtemps. La première fois qu'il regardait la réalité en face sans chercher à s'esquiver ou à se cacher. Cette femme comptait vraiment beaucoup pour lui.

_ Pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais rien dit? Était-ce de la timidité? La peur de te faire rejeter? De gâcher votre amitié? La peur de t'engager dans une relation sérieuse et durable, qu'elle aurait exigé si vous commenciez? Ou bien la fameuse règle de Gibbs?

_ Peut-être un mélange de tout ça. Bien que la règle n°12 n'ait jamais été qu'une simple excuse. Kate, je n'ai jamais été doué avec tout ça. Et ça ne va apparemment pas commencer maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? De toute façon, je suis certain qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Je ne suis pour elle comme pour toi qu'un dragueur compulsif, macho avec ça, qui ne considère même pas celles qui partagent son lit!

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour toi? Puisqu'elle semble avoir elle aussi un mal fou à voir et avouer ses sentiments! Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça ne la tuait pas de devoir vous quitter, de devoir _te_ quitter? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que si elle m'a sauvée, si elle a pris ces balles dans le ventre à ma place, ce n'est pas justement pour arrêter tout ça, ne supportant pas de devoir tout quitter, déchirée à l'idée de perdre tout ce à quoi elle tenait?

Tony me regarda, abasourdi.

_ Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste, Tony? Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne! Tu ne penses qu'à tes sentiments, pas aux siens! Elle allait devoir tout quitter, devoir retourner au Mossad, avec la certitude qu'elle ne vous reverrait jamais! Je connais son passé, Abby me l'a raconté. Plus de mère. Plus de sœur. Plus de frère. Seul un père, un salo qui se fout complètement du sort de ses enfants! Elle était heureuse, ici! Et elle allait tout perdre, une fois de plus!

Interloqué, Tony ne savait plus que penser. Objectif n°1 atteint. Tony déconcerté. Tony déstabilisé.

_ Ziva vous aimait vraiment et ne voulait pas tout quitter. Elle ne voulait pas vous blesser, mais ne pouvait pas tout laisser derrière elle et tout oublier. Abby t'a-t-elle rapporté ses dernières paroles?

Il secoua négativement la tête, trop choqué pour pouvoir émettre le moindre son.

_ Cela vaut peut-être mieux comme ça pour tout le monde. Pardonne-moi Abby, chuchotais-je.

Tony baissa la tête. Touché. Il tourna la tête vers Ziva. Des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent ses joues. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d'elle et enfouit sa tête dans le drap à côté d'elle en gémissant, serrant sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Je suis tellement désolé! balbutia-t-il en chuchotant.

Je m'approchais de lui, m'agenouillais à ses côtés et le pris dans mes bras. Il s'abandonna à cette étreinte, une marque d'affection dont il avait désespérément besoin.

_ Tu as changé, constatais-je doucement.

* * *

_Alors? Ça vous plaît? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, histoire que je continue de m'améliorer! Et celui qui postera la 100° review aura droit à un OS sur le couple de son choix (sauf le slash, ça désolée mais je peux vraiment pas)! Bonne journée/soirée!_


	17. Ils ont besoin de vous

_Hey!_

_Voici la suite de ma fic'! Oui, après avoir été suppliée, j'accède (enfin) à votre demande. Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous (ou pas...)!_

_Que se passe-t-il? Ah ben ça je vais pas vous le dire! Un indice? Ok. Faut lire la dernière ligne pour avoir la réponse à votre question._

_Bah oui, sinon c'est pas drôle! Allez, bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à succomber à l'appel désespéré du petit bouton bleu qui crie "Review!" "Review!" !_

_Au fait, c'est Gwenetsi qui a posté la 100° review! On l'applaudie bien fort! :D_

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 17: Ils ont besoin de vous**_

**29/09/2007, 8h00, Laboratoire d'Abby:**

POV Abby:

J'enlevais un petit papier que j'avais accroché la veille au mur, et le remplaçais par un autre, de même taille, même couleur. Un petit papier à l'apparence anodine. Mais qui représentait tant! Je traçais un nombre en gros sur le papier. 19. 19 jours. 19 jours que Ziva était dans le coma. 19 jours que Tony ne ressemblait plus à Tony. Je soupirais. A côté du papier était accrochée une photo d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Près de la photo et du petit papier se trouvaient une multitude de photos d'elle avec Tony, McGee, Gibbs ou bien seule. Photos qui couvraient la moitié du mur de mon laboratoire, que j'avais réintégré il y a peu. J'avais à contre-cœur dû retourner au NCIS. Nous ne pouvions pas, moi et Tony, être absents plus longtemps. J'avais réussi, à force de persuasion et avec l'aide de Kate, à le convaincre de revenir lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Il passait des heures à contempler l'écran de son ordinateur, et il était évident que le rapport à moitié tapé qui était affiché était le dernier de ses soucis. Gibbs lui mettait de temps en temps des tapes pour tenter de le réveiller, mais ce n'était pas vraiment efficace. Tony se contentait de lancer un regard vide à Gibbs avant de se replonger dans son rapport. Jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à dormir debout. Il était épuisé. Il ne dormait, mangeait à peine. Je l'obligeais à déjeuner tous les midis avec nous, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avalait rien d'autre de la journée.

Soupirant, je lançais un test sur mon major spectromètre de masse puis serrais Bert contre moi. Aujourd'hui se déroulaient les premiers tests physiques et psychologiques de Kate, qui montreraient si elle pouvait, oui ou non, réintégrer le NCIS. Elle avait été fragilisée par cette épreuve mais était déterminée à ne pas en rester là et à avancer. Elle avait retrouvé tout son entrain et sa joie de vivre. Je souris en repensant aux conversations assez houleuses qu'elle avait échangé avec sa sœur. Si elle avait continué à correspondre avec avec ses clowns de frère, elle avait coupé tout contact avec sa sœur quelques années auparavant, ne lui parlant que pour organiser une visite de ses neveux et nièces chez elle. Et depuis quelques jours, les sœurs mettaient tout au point. Rachèle avait réalisé qu'elle tenait, malgré toutes leurs disputes, à sa sœur, et voulait renouer une relation plus amicale avec Kate. Et c'était pas gagné! Le ton montait régulièrement entre les deux sœurs, et leurs frères avaient dû intervenir plusieurs fois. Et à la surprise et au soulagement de tous, c'est grâce aux enfants de Rachèle, Pete et Mary, que tout s'était amélioré. Je souris en repensant à la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté. J'étais en train de discuter avec les trois frères de Kate. L'un des trois, Justin, était plutôt séduisant, en plus d'être célibataire. Il avait des cheveux châtains coiffés en une longue mèche. Nous étions en train de rire, tandis que Kate et Rachèle étaient encore en train de se disputer pour une histoire débile datant de presque une dizaine d'années, quand soudain la porte s'était ouverte sur Pete et Mary qui étaient entrés et s'étaient plantés devant le lit de Kate. Ils étaient vraiment en colère, et si l'ambiance ne s'était pas autant refroidie, j'aurais presque rit devant leur bouille furieuse. Pete avait poussé sa mère sur le lit à côté de Kate et sous nos yeux éberlués, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient pris le savon du siècle! Les enfants, exaspérés de voir leur mère et leur tante se disputer pour des histoires futiles et anciennes, avaient pris les choses en main et leur avaient clairement exposé leur point de vue. Depuis cet épisode, les disputes entre les deux sœurs étaient devenues bien plus rares et bien moins houleuses, au grand bonheur de nos oreilles.

Me levant, je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur pour monter rejoindre l'équipe. Je voulais être là quand Kate reviendrait de son premier test.

OoOoOoO

**29/09/2007, 14h00, Open-Space, Premier étage:**

POV Jenny:

Je contemplais l'équipe, appuyée sur la rambarde devant le MTAC. Qui aurait cru que la disparition de Ziva les affecterait autant? Pas elle, en tout cas. Elle qui se sentait à part serait bien surprise de les voir ainsi. Surtout Tony. On dirait un zombie. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait rit, se serait moqué de lui-même, de l'image qu'il donnait de sa personne, et aurait donné au moins une dizaine de références cinématographiques et de films dans lesquels il aurait pu tourner avec une tête pareille. Dans un autre contexte. En attendant, il dormait debout, et Jethro tentait en vain de le réveiller et de le faire réagir. En vain. Même avec les slaps derrière la tête, Jethro ne récoltait que des regards blasés. Si Abby n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait devenu. Il a maigri, il a pâli. Il ne vit plus. Il survit. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Dinozzo se mettrait dans un tel état pour une femme? Pas elle, en tout cas. Elle qui allongée dans son lit se laisse dépérir. Elle pourrait se réveiller, si elle le voulait. Mais elle ne veut plus. Elle a abandonné le combat. Pourquoi? Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais. Pas si elle persiste à rester dans ce sommeil angoissant et à ne pas revenir vers nous. Je soupirais et me redressais. Inutile de rester ici. Si je ne pouvais rien faire pour Ziva, je pouvais au moins faire quelque chose pour Kate en l'aidant à retrouver sa place. Et appuyer sa demande de réintégration l'aiderait grandement.

**29/09/2007, 21h00, Hôpital de Bethesda, Chambre de Ziva:**

POV Kate:

Abby finissait d'arranger le bouquet qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Des roses noires. Évidemment. Comme chaque soir, une infirmière vint nous signaler que les visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps. Comme chaque soir, personne ne l'écoutait. Et comme chaque soir, elle n'insistait pas, se contentant de soupirer en fermant la porte. Je souris, compatissant. Ce n'était pas facile d'être une des infirmières s'occupant du cas de Ziva David. Me levant de la chaise que j'avais adopté une heure auparavant, je lançais à Abby:

_ Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. J'ai des tests à passer, moi, demain.

_ Attends-moi, j'arrive.

Abby attrapa son sac à main, fit un câlin à Ziva et me suivit.

_ Où est Tony? Lui demandais-je.

_ McGee l'a emmené boire un pot pour lui changer les idées.

J'hochais doucement la tête. Nous arrivions au niveau de l'ascenseur. Je fouillais mes poches et me figeais.

_ Attends-moi en bas, j'ai oublié un truc dans la chambre, je reviens! Lançais-je à Abby avant de partir vers la chambre de Ziva.

Haussant les épaules, Abby entra dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se fermaient sur elle quand j'ouvris celle de la chambre de Ziva. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Depuis la première fois que j'étais venue la voir, lors de cette fameuse discussion avec Tony, la seule chose qui avait bougé était sa chevelure. Tony caressait souvent machinalement ses cheveux, enroulant une mèche autour de ses doigts. Aujourd'hui était le premier soir où Ziva était seule, je devais en profiter. Je m'avançai à ses côtés et m'assis sur la chaise habituellement occupé par Tony. Je pris sa main entre les miennes et observai son visage. Elle paraissait paisible. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Pourquoi? Les médecins avaient pourtant annoncé que son état s'était amélioré et qu'elle pouvait se réveiller. Mais elle restait endormie. Le cardiologue qui s'occupait d'elle avait expliqué que certains patients semblaient ne pas vouloir se réveiller. Et c'était apparemment son cas. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Pourquoi? Avait-elle peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver à son réveil? Avait-elle peur de tout perdre si elle revenait? Avait-elle peur de la réaction de l'équipe? Quelles que soient ses raisons, elles étaient stupides. Je ne doutais pas de la force qu'avait cette femme, vu ce qu'elle avait dû traverser, mais rester allongée dans ce lit, c'était choisir la facilité. Abandonner le combat avant même de l'avoir commencé, c'était de la lâcheté. C'est ce que je lui expliquai doucement. Ceux qui sont dans le coma sont sensés nous entendre quand on leur parle, non?

_ Bonsoir, Ziva. Je suis Kate. Vous savez, vous avez reçu ces balles à ma place. C'était moi. Je vous en serai d'ailleurs éternellement reconnaissante. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je n'aurais pas survécu à ces balles, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais quand vous m'avez sortie de la voiture. Mais vous savez... ce que j'ai trouvé à mon réveil... ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne savais pas que j'étais sensée être morte, j'ai donc eu un paquet de surprises, mais la plus grande est et restera l'état dans lequel j'ai trouvé l'équipe. Ils ne sont plus ceux que j'ai connu, Ziva. Vous les avez changés. Vous avez changé à leur contact mais vous n'êtes pas la seule. Je ne reconnais par exemple plus Tony. Abby m'a raconté un certain nombre d'épreuves que vous avez dû traverser, notamment cette soirée pendant laquelle votre demi-frère est mort. Vous n'êtes pas étrangère à sa mort, n'est-ce pas? Je ne doute pas de la force qui est en vous et que vous avez été forcée de montrer pour vous faire respecter. Cette incapacité à montrer vos sentiments, cette carapace que vous avez endossée, et cette forteresse que vous avez érigée autour de votre cœur montrent pourtant que vous êtes une personne sensible, qui éprouve, comme tous, des sentiments. Vous aimez cette équipe, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas la même relation qu'ils entretiennent que la plupart des collègues de travail. C'est comme une deuxième famille. J'en sais quelque chose. Une famille. Vous n'en avez pas vraiment eu une. C'est pourquoi vous avez dû tant apprécier d'être admise dans cette famille de cœur qu'est l'équipe du NCIS. Et pourtant ce que vous êtes en train de faire ne s'appelle ni plus ni moins que de la trahison.

Est-ce que ce discours servait à quelque chose? Est-ce qu'elle m'entendait, est-ce qu'elle faisait attention à ce que je lui racontais? Je n'en savais rien. Je l'espérais.

_ Ducky, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Tony. Ils tiennent à vous, Ziva! Vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner comme ça! Vous avez peur. Vous avez peur de les affronter. Vous avez peur de devoir affronter leur regard, de devoir entendre leurs critiques. Parce que vous tenez à eux. Mais ce n'est pas en refusant d'affronter la réalité, en refusant de revenir parmi eux que vous améliorerez la situation. Vous avez beaucoup de force en vous, et cet air dur que vous vous donnez, ce n'est pas ce que vous ressentez vraiment. Mais là, vous choisissez la facilité. Vous pouvez avoir votre place, vous la mériteriez, et pourtant vous abandonnez le combat avant même de l'avoir commencé! Et ça, ça s'appelle de la lâcheté. C'est très facile pour moi de dire ça, étant donné que j'ai ma place parmi eux, me direz-vous. Sauf que c'est vrai pour vous aussi. Vous faites parmi de cette famille qu'est l'équipe du NCIS. Ils tiennent bien plus à vous que vous ne le pensez. Ducky ne parle plus autant à ses patients. Et il leur parle de vous. Il vous apprécie. Et aime beaucoup ces instant que vous partagez en prenant le thé avec lui. McGee se sent mal, il vous aime beaucoup, vous êtes une chère amie pour lui. Et il est pourtant obligé d'être fort pour Abby qui est totalement perdue. Pourquoi, me direz-vous. Pourquoi Abby qui a été la plus longue à vous accepter? Eh bien ça, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Elle semble éprouver de la culpabilité et beaucoup de tristesse. Le deuxième sentiment étant bien plus logique que le premier. Elle vous apprécie beaucoup, vous êtes une grande amie. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est cette culpabilité qu'elle éprouve. Comme si elle pensait vous avoir abandonnée. Ce qui est totalement faux. Pourtant... J'aimerais bien comprendre, mais elle ne veut pas en parler. Peut-être y arriverez-vous mieux que moi? Parce que oui, vous allez revenir. Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser. Un des murs du labo est recouvert de photos de vous. Je connais votre visage par cœur. Vous avez un joli sourire, d'ailleurs. Je comprend pourquoi Dinozzo a craqué. Même Gibbs est perturbé. Il parle encore moins qu'avant. C'est dire. Il passe son temps à boire du café, il va finir par se ruiner s'il continue d'ailleurs, et à mettre des tapes derrière la tête de Tony. Tony, c'est encore pire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Je ne le reconnais plus. Qui aurait pu imaginer ça? Un Dinozzo qui se prend la tête pour une femme. Étrange, non? Oui. Bizarre. Vous l'avez changé, Ziva. Il ressemble à un zombie maintenant. Il ne dort plus, il ne mange plus. Sauf quand Abby le force à avaler un déjeuner avec nous. Elle lui ferait manger de force, s'il refusait. Dans ces moments-là, elle fait peur. Vraiment. Elle prend mal le fait que vous ne vouliez pas revenir, elle se sent coupable, et pourtant elle aide les autres à avancer. Elle est courageuse. Je l'admire. Et vous? L'appréciez-vous? Vous êtes une grande amie pour elle. Malgré ce qu'elle vous a dit au début. Elle le regrette. Pouvez-vous l'abandonner comme ça, la laisser culpabiliser sans explication? Pouvez-vous laisser Tony dépérir sans rien dire? Il vous aime, Ziva, plus que vous ne le croyez. Il a tant de choses à vous dire, il regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Comment pouvez-vous les laisser comme ça? Tout ce qu'ils ressentiront quand ils penseront à vous, ce sera du regret, de la culpabilité. Comment pouvez-vous les abandonner ainsi? Est-ce ça que vous appelez l'amitié? C'est affligeant de voir qu'ils se mettent dans tous leurs états alors que vous, vous ne dites rien, vous les laissez ainsi et partez sans un regard.

La mettre ainsi au pied du mur comme ça, en lui faisant des reproches, même injustifiés, avait marché avec Tony. Peut-être que ça allait marcher avec elle aussi?

_ Je ne vous connais pas assez pour affirmer quoi que ce soit. Mais je suis profiler, et d'après ce que m'en ont dit les membres de l'équipe, vous n'êtes pas ce genre de femme. Vous affrontez les problèmes. Et si contourner un obstacle est plus facile, vous n'hésitez pas à foncer dans le tas si c'est nécessaire. Fuir vos responsabilités comme vous le faites actuellement ne vous ressemble pas. Vous devez revenir. S vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le pour eux. Ils ont besoin de vous, Ziva.

Je soupirais. Espérant que ce discours porte ses fruits, je me levais. Un regard vers l'horloge m'appris que cela faisait presque une heure que je lui parlais ainsi. Je sortis en courant de la chambre et me précipitais vers l'ascenseur. Abby allait me tuer!

Ce discours ne servirait peut-être pas à la ramener vers eux, mais au moins, il m'avait soulagée. Lui dire tout ce que je pensais, même si elle n'en avait rien à faire m'avait vraiment soulagée, et c'est paisible que je descendis les escaliers, ce foutu ascenseur étant en panne, me préparant à me faire incendier, et cherchant vainement une excuse plausible pour tenter d'apaiser un peu une Abby furieuse qui devait m'attendre depuis une heure.

Et alors que je m'avançais vers mon funeste destin, je priais. Pas pour moi. Pour eux. Pour elle. Parce que tellement de non-dits avaient tout gâché. Et que cela ne devait pas se terminer ainsi, pas tant que tout ne serait dit.

Et mes prières furent entendues. Cette nuit-là, tandis que je retournais apaisée chez moi, quoiqu'un peu secouée par une Abby vraiment énervée, une jeune femme sortit d'un long sommeil. Cette nuit-là, alors que la nuit enveloppait la ville, deux yeux s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent la lumière, pour la première fois depuis 19 jours.

* * *

_Allez! "Review!" "Review!"_


	18. Un ours en peluche

_Vous avez une chance inouïe. Si si. Je vous assure. Vous avez vraiment de la chance. Car voici, plus tôt que prévue, la suite de ma fic'! :D_

_Je pars pour une semaine en voyage scolaire, et je me suis donc boostée pour vous écrire ce chapitre, avant de vous laisser pendant une dizaine de jours dans l'attente d'une suite... =/ Et en plus, comme vous devrez attendre un petit moment, je vous en ai écrit un plus long! :D_

_C'est pas de la chance, ça?^^_

_Bon, trêve de blabla inutile, voici le chapitre! ;)_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18: L'ours en peluche**_

**29/09/2007, 21h00, Hôpital de Bethesda, Chambre de Ziva:**

POV Ziva:

J'entendais bouger autour de moi. On dit souvent que ceux qui sont dans le coma entendent les gens leur parler. Je n'y ai jamais cru. Quand mon meilleur ami est tombé dans le coma, il n'y a jamais eu aucun signe montrant qu'il nous entendait. Pourtant, moi, je les entendais. Abby me parlait souvent. De tout et de rien. Je l'entendais mal, par moment, comme si elle me parlait de très loin. Mais c'était agréable d'avoir de la compagnie. J'étais seule, très seule, dans cet univers flou et sombre, mais pourtant, j'étais si bien ici. Pourquoi me réveiller? Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, à part écouter et réfléchir Mais je n'avais plus aucun souci. Plus rien. J'étais si bien! J'entendais Tony, aussi, parfois. Je l'entendais me chuchoter des mots. Mais j'avais beau me concentrer, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'il me disait. C'était la seule chose que je regrettais. Ne pas lui avoir dit, avant de partir, que je tenais à lui. Plus que je n'aurais dû. Ç'aurait été inutile, je le savais. Il ne m'aimait pas. Pas comme moi. Mais au moins, je le lui aurais dit. C'était stupide, mais c'était mon plus grand regret. Mon deuxième plus grand regret étant de ne pas avoir envoyé mon père se faire voir ailleurs. J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps, pourtant! Mais je n'étais qu'un petit soldat, qui obéissais aux ordres sans protester. Il avait guidé ma vie depuis mes premiers pas. Je n'étais qu'une marionnette entre ses doigts. Oui. Mon deuxième plus grand regret était de ne pas lui avoir dit en face ce que je pensais de lui, pour ensuite partir en claquant la porte. Je l'avais imaginé des centaines de fois, cet instant-là. Mais je n'avais jamais osé le faire.

J'étais fatiguée. Fatiguée de tout ça. Je voulais simplement que tout s'arrête. Partout où j'allais, je ne causais que tristesse et désolation. Ma mort arrangerait bien des gens. Eux aussi. Ils m'appréciaient, apparemment, puisqu'ils venaient me rendre visite souvent. Mais je ne faisais que leur compliquer la vie. Kate était revenue. Alors pourquoi étais-je encore ici? Je ne servais plus à rien, même pas à décorer, il n'y avait pas assez de bureaux. Je voulais partir, en finir avec tout ça. Je voulais juste... que tout s'arrête. Était-ce trop demander? Apparemment. Je me sentais partir, petit à petit. Je savais que tout finirait bientôt. Mais je n'avais pas envie de revenir. Mon départ les arrangerait, quoiqu'ils en disent. Ils m'oublieraient. Et moi, je serai paisible, enfin. Tout serait enfin terminé. Je serai tranquille. Un mot que je n'ai plus connu depuis longtemps. Enfin, tout serait fini. C'est ce que je croyais. Jusqu'à sa venue.

Tout était calme. Abby était partie. Je me préparais à de longues heures d'attente. Je me sentais partir, tout doucement. Ce ne serait pas long. Je n'en avais plus pour longtemps, je le sentais. Et ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais plus les voir, les affronter, leur causer des ennuis. Je ne voulais plus du Mossad, du danger perpétuel, des missions dont la moitié ne ressortaient pas vivants, des assassinats et tortures sous les rires sadiques de d'autres agents. Je ne voulais plus de tout ça. Je voulais en finir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, une personne me dit en face tout ce qu'elle pensait, sans crainte de représailles, sans crainte d'une quelconque fureur de ma part. Et ça n'était si désagréable que ça. Je vis alors les choses sous un autre point de vue. Je vis les choses comme ils les voyaient eux. Elle avait raison. C'était de la lâcheté de ma part. Je fuyais les problèmes. Mais j'en avais assez de faire face. Assez de tout ça. Je voulais juste tout arrêter, ne le comprenaient-ils pas? Était-ce vraiment de la trahison, comme elle le prétendait? Trahison. Un mot que je haïssais. Une violente envie de réduire en bouillie celui qui me faisait face me prenait quand je découvrais que c'était un traître. Étais-je devenue ce que je ne voulais en aucun cas devenir, même sous la torture? Une traîtresse?

Les reproches se mirent à pleuvoir. Je les encaissais sans broncher. Ou presque. Une fissure dans ma carapace était en train de se creuser. Quoique j'en dise, ils étaient ma faiblesse. Abby. Une chère amie que j'appréciais beaucoup. Il est vrai que nos premiers rapports avaient été plutôt houleux, mais ça avait changé. Pourquoi donc se sentirait-elle coupable? Ce n'était pas sa faute! Rien n'était de sa faute! Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette manie de se croire coupable quand on ne l'est pas? Ducky parlait de moi à ses patients? Si j'avais pu, j'aurais souri. Cela ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça de la part du gentil légiste. Il aimait raconter sa vie à ses patients. Cela passerait. Gibbs, ne pas parler? Bof. Pas très étonnant. Avant la disparition de Kate, il était apparemment un peu plus bavard et riait plus souvent. Mais maintenant, ça n'était plus si étonnant que ça. Qu'il se ruine café non plus. McGee perdu? Il avait été un bon ami, il était normal qu'il se sente un peu dépassé. Comme les autres, ça passerait. Ce qui m'étonna le plus, ce fut une description d'un Tony en mode zombie. Je n'y croyais pas. Pour moi? Certainement pas. Tony ne se prend pas la tête pour une femme. Encore moins pour une femme qu'il ne pourra pas mettre dans son lit aussi facilement que ses conquêtes habituelles. Nous jouions au jeu du chat et de la souris depuis longtemps. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé et rien ne se passerait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre dans un état pareil pour moi. C'était impossible. Un Dinozzo reste fier, quoi qu'il arrive. Un Dinozzo ne se prend pas la tête pour une femme. Vous devriez le savoir, vous qui l'avez côtoyé pendant plusieurs années!

D'autres reproches. A nouveau. Des gifles auraient été moins douloureuses. Elle avait raison. J'étais en train de lâchement les abandonner. Je les laissais tomber, sans un regard, sans un mot. Je laissais tout tomber. Étais-je si lâche? Tout ce que j'avais traversé et affronté, tout ce que j'avais vécu, tout ça n'avait donc servi à rien? N'étais-je donc capable de rien? Mon père aurait-il donc raison sur toute la ligne? Tous ces problèmes, tous ces gens, tous ces évènements que j'avais affronté. Ma vie entière reposait sur des mensonges, des épreuves, des deuils. Et je n'étais même plus capable d'affronter leurs regards. Pitoyable. C'était pitoyable. J'étais pitoyable.

« Cela ne vous ressemble pas. »

Elle avait raison. Fuir ainsi ne me ressemblait pas. Ce n'était pas moi. J'étais capable de bien plus. Je pouvais le faire. Ziva David pouvait le faire. Ziva David était capable d'affronter leur regard. Ziva David ne se laissait pas mourir sans rien dire. Mais étais-je encore Ziva David? Je n'en étais plus si sûre. Un phrase acheva de me convaincre.

« Ils ont besoin de vous, Ziva. »

Il y avait bien longtemps que personne n'avait prononcé ces mots. Quelqu'un espérait mon retour. Quelqu'un voulait de moi. Quelqu'un avait besoin de moi.

Je l'entendis se lever et sortir de la chambre. J'étais de nouveau seule. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne laissais cette torpeur doucereuse s'emparer de moi. Je puisais dans mon esprit toute la détermination que j'étais capable d'éprouver. Et décidais de me réveiller. Je devais revenir. J'allais le faire. J'allais me réveiller. J'ouvris les yeux.

**30/09/2007, 7h00, Hôpital de Bethesda, Chambre de Ziva:**

POV Ziva:

Une douce lumière filtrait à travers les volets clos. L'aube pointait. J'avais donc mis plusieurs heures à me réveiller? Le temps passe décidément moins vite pour ceux qui sont dans le coma. J'observais ma chambre. Blanche. Comme toutes les chambres d'hôpital. Mais pas impersonnelle comme elles le sont toutes; Elle était envahie d'une dizaine de vases de roses noires. Je souris. Abby était passée par là. Un ours en peluche trônait sur une chaise à côté du lit. Je tendis le bras. Lentement. Difficilement. Mes muscles avaient fondu et mes membres étaient engourdis. Je saisissais la peluche puis la prenais dans mes bras. A ma grande surprise, elle émit le même bruit que Bert l'hippopotame. J'éclatais de rire. Un rire rauque. Mais qui faisait tellement de bien! Je me rallongeais sur le dos, gardant l'ours dans mes bras. Une infirmière entra soudain dans la chambre. Une jeune femme plutôt petite, d'origine asiatique. Elle se dirigea vers le volet et l'ouvrit en soupirant.

_ Allons, Miss David! Il serait temps de vous réveiller! Vos amis attendent depuis tellement longtemps votre retour! Votre compagnon est effondré! S'il continue à se laisser dépérir comme ça, il va finir par devenir votre voisin de chambre!

_ Mon compagnon? M'étonnais-je doucement.

_ Oui, monsieur Dinozzo. Vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir un homme comme lui dans votre vie. Il a passé la première semaine à votre chevet, quasiment sans bouger. C'est la jeune gothique qui a dû le forcer à vous quitter. Un sacré caractère, celle-ci.

Elle s'interrompit soudain et se retourna vers moi.

_ Habituellement, mes patients ne me répondent pas.

_ Il faut un début à tous! Soufflais-je. Vous n'auriez pas un verre d'eau? J'ai la bouche un peu pâteuse.

_ Attendez, je vais chercher un médecin, me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je le lui rendis et la regardai s'éloigner. Kate avait-elle finalement raison? Mais pourquoi Tony se mettrait-il dans un tel état? J'espérais qu'il ne faisait pas comme Abby, à s'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Je soupirais. J'étais revenue. J'allais arranger tout ça.

**30/09/2007, 13h00, Hôpital de Bethesda:**

POV Kate:

_ Bon, McGee! Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas le temps de traîner! Si on arrive en retard tout à l'heure, Gibbs va râler!

_ J'arrive! J'arrive! Râla l'informaticien. Ce n'est pas ma faute si l'ascenseur est en panne!

_ Non, mais c'est ta faute, si tu mets deux heures à monter ces fichus escaliers! Il y a bien des escaliers dans ton immeuble, non? Tu devrais les monter plus souvent pour t'entraîner!

Un grognement lui répondit.

_ Allez, le bleu, arrête de l'embêter! Lança Tony sans enthousiasme.

_ Tony, motive-toi, un peu! On dirait une chiffe molle! Lançais-je.

Il haussa les épaules. Je soupirais. Abby ouvrit la porte, entra dans la chambre et se retourna vers l'italien.

_ Tony, si tu ne te secoue pas, je serais forcée de dire à Gibbs de te booster!

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.

_ Tony! Que tu peux être agaçant, parfois!

_ J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, souffla-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Je lui donnais un coup dans l'épaule.

_ Aïee! Mais Kate, ça va pas la tête?

_ Tu te motives et tu arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête, ok?

_ Je suis pas d'humeur, soupira-t-il.

_ Bon, t'en as pas marre? C'est pas en faisant... _ça_, que tout va s'arranger. Bouge, un peu!

Il soupira et chuchota:

_ Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas revenir. Alors, à quoi bon?

Personne ne sut quoi répondre à cette question. Un ours en peluche atterrit soudain dans la tête de Tony. Je retins un éclat de rire, en voyant son air interloqué.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

_ Excusez-moi de gâcher ce moment riche en émotion, mais j'ai soif. Vous n'auriez pas un verre d'eau, par hasard? Lança une voix rauque.

**30/09/2007, 13h00, Hôpital de Bethesda, Chambre de Ziva:**

POV Ziva:

Je soupirais. Cela moins d'une journée que j'étais réveillée et j'en avais déjà marre. C'était vraiment ennuyant de rester allongée dans un lit à ne rien faire. J'avais allumé la télé mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. L'ours beige et marron reposait à mes côtés. Il semblait me regarder, de ses grands yeux noirs, et me demander « Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour les appeler? ». Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre. J'attendais leur venue. En espérant que ce ne serait trop long. Parce que c'était vraiment lassant de ne rien faire. Je tentais de m'imaginer leur venue. J'avais passé en boucle dans ma tête des centaines de scénarios possibles. Mais j'étais toujours aussi mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment m'y prendre. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Abby entra. Elle me tournait le dos.

_ Tony, si tu ne te secoue pas, je serais forcée de dire à Gibbs de te booster!

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir, répondit une voix lasse.

_ Tony! Que tu peux être agaçant, parfois!

_ J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, chuchota-t-il.

J'entendis un coup.

_ Aïee! Mais Kate, ça va pas la tête?

_ Tu te motives et tu arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête, ok?

_ Je suis pas d'humeur, soupira-t-il.

_ Bon, t'en as pas marre? C'est pas en faisant... _ça_, que tout va s'arranger. Bouge, un peu!

Il soupira doucement et chuchota:

_ Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas revenir. Alors, à quoi bon?

Je me sentis mal en entendant cette question. Je devais trouver quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose à dire. Maintenant. J'attrapais la première chose qui me tombait sous la main et la lui balançais dessus pour attirer leur attention. L'ours en peluche.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que... ? S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

_ Excusez-moi de gâcher ce moment riche en émotion, mais j'ai soif. Vous n'auriez pas un verre d'eau, par hasard? Lançais-je d'une voix rauque.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc, arborant un air interloqué assez comique. Un ange passa. Abby fut la première à réagir. Elle se précipita vers moi et me serra dans ses bras, avec une étonnante force.

_ Abby! Soufflais-je. Tu m'étouffes!

Elle desserra légèrement son étreinte mais ne me lâcha pour autant. Des soubresauts l'agitèrent soudain. Elle se mit à sangloter. Je me sentis gênée.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué! Souffla-t-elle.

Je souris.

_ Toi aussi, Abs', tu m'as manqué, chuchotais-je.

Elle se recula.

_ C'est vrai?

_ Bien sûr! Répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

Cette réponse me valut une nouvelle étreinte, à laquelle je répondis volontiers. Je fermais les yeux, soulagée. Un timide raclement de gorge retentit. Abby me relâcha et se tourna vers les autres, qui se tenaient toujours à côté de la porte.

_ Vous attendez une invitation?

McGee eut un sourire gêné et s'avança dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit, suivi de Kate, qui m'observait.

_ Je suis heureux de te voir enfin réveillé, fit-il, sincère.

J'acquiesçais en souriant et tournais la tête vers Kate qui s'approcha. Elle me tendit une main que je serrais doucement.

_ Je suis Kate, fit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Merci, soufflais-je.

Elle m'adressa un léger signe de tête. Je me tournais vers Tony qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et était toujours figé à côté de la porte. Je tentais l'humour pour alléger l'atmosphère.

_ Tony? Tu sais, tu as fait impression auprès de l'infirmière.

_ Vraiment? Souffla-t-il en s'approchant.

Il sembla reprendre contenance, et remit en place son masque de gamin insupportable.

_ J'ai une touche? Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je soupirais.

_ Le problème est qu'elle croit que tu es mon compagnon. Je te laisse dissiper le malentendu!

Je me rallongeais avec un petit sourire satisfait devant la mine interloquée qu'il arborait. Kate et Abby éclatèrent de rire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu...

_ Ça ne vient pas de moi! Fis-je avec un air innocent.

Je fis un signe de tête vers McGee.

_ Le bleu, je vais te tuer.

_ Hey! C'est pas moi! Cria l'informaticien.

Je soupirais. Aucune conversation relativement sérieuse n'était envisageable avec un gamin pareil. Je croisais le regard de Kate qui me sourit d'un air confiant. Quoique...

* * *

_Alors, une petite review? La suite à mon retour d'Italie, le pays de Dinozzo!^^_


	19. Quand tout part en live

_Hey! :)_

_Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche, et j'ai bataillé pour trouver une idée pour la suite._

_Maintenant que je la tiens, je ne vais plus la lâcher, et vous devriez avoir la suite bientôt! ;)_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19:**** Quand tout part en live**_

**02/10/2007, 11h15, Open-Space du NCIS:**

POV Kate:

Pour la énième fois en cette journée, qui n'avait pourtant commencé qu'il y a très peu de temps, je soupirais. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais l'impression que l'ambiance au bureau se dégradait. Depuis le réveil de Ziva, deux jours auparavant, en fait. Je n'avais malheureusement pas encore eu le temps de lui parler seule à seule. Tous semblaient à cran. Tony était régulièrement plongé dans ses pensées, un air triste sur le visage. McGee et Abby alternaient les disputes et les instants plutôt intimes. On se sentait régulièrement de trop dans la pièce. Et Gibbs était parti. Oui. Gibbs était parti. Il m'avait lâchement abandonnée pour aller à une stupide réunion à Los Angeles avec la directrice. Il m'avait adressé un sourire moqueur quand il l'avait annoncé hier, avec un regard éloquent vers Tony et McGee. Il savait qu'il allait y avoir des problèmes entre les quatre, et me laissait me débrouiller seule! Je soupirais de nouveau. Ça n'était vraiment pas facile tous les jours!

J'approchais des bureaux, qui étaient étonnamment silencieux. Et pour cause! Seul Tony, planté devant son ordinateur à regarder un film était présent. Je décidais de prendre mon rôle d'entremetteuse au sérieux et de me mettre au travail. C'était pas gagné! Je m'approchais de Tony qui, assis à son bureau, ne m'entendit pas arriver, ayant des écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles . Magnum. Je souris. Il n'avait pas changé de ce côté-là depuis mon départ. Je fis le tour de ce qui tenait lieu de muret, appuyai sur la barre d'espace pour mettre le film en pause et m'asseyais sur son bureau, tandis qu'il me regardait avec surprise.

_ Alors, Tony, tu te lances quand?

_ Pardon?

_ Ziva. Quand vas-tu lui déclarer ta flamme? Fis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Il afficha son grand sourire de clown insupportable.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire! J'ai repéré une jolie infirmière, qui s'occupait de Ziva.

Je le regardais d'un air blasé.

_ Tony, t'en as pas marre de jouer le rôle d'un autre?

Il me fixa d'un air triste.

_ Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer, non?

_ Mieux vaut surtout arrêter de se voiler la face!

_ Je ne me voile pas la face. Je vois surtout que c'est une histoire qui ne peut pas avoir lieu.

Je soupirais. A part Abby et McGee, je ne croyais pas avoir déjà rencontré des personnes aussi bornées. Et des histoires aussi ridicules.

_ Tony, tu sais que Gibbs est absent.

_ Bien sûr, il est à une réunion à Los Angeles, à laquelle la directrice l'a traîné et... Aïeee!

Il se massa l'arrière de la tête, que je venais de frapper. J'affichai un air satisfait.

_ Et c'est donc à moi que revient la charge de te mettre tes slaps quotidiens.

_ Mais pourquoi?

_ Je ne te pensais pas aussi stupide.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles?

_ Tony! La dernière affaire que vous venez de résoudre ne t'a donc pas donné une leçon?

Je parlais d'un marine qui avait été tué sur la route. Cette mort s'était révélée accidentelle. Mais ceci n'avait pas d'importance. Ce à quoi je faisais allusion étaient les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé dans l'ambulance qui l'emmenait à l'hôpital, juste avant de mourir. "Dites à Maria que je l'aime."

_ Tu veux qu'il t'arrive la même chose? Tu veux lui avouer tes sentiments lorsque tu, ou elle d'ailleurs, seras agonisant lors d'une affaire qui aura mal tourné? Ou bien ne pas avoir besoin de le faire, puisqu'elle aura trouvé un autre homme, qui l'aimera à sa juste valeur, et le lui aura dit?

J'étais vraiment doué pour ce genre de tirade. Enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie tout en exagérant un peu était une chose que je savais bien faire. C'était douloureux. Mais ça payait. Tony baissa les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les releva, il semblait presque suppliant, et me souffla doucement, d'un air triste:

_ Kate, j'ai déjà tout gâché avec plusieurs femmes alors que cela aurait pu marcher. J'ai... été fiancé à une femme. Et j'ai tout fait foirer. Je ne veux plus avoir ce genre d'histoires. Je ne veux pas être rejeté, ou bien lui faire du mal. Peux-tu me jurer que cela n'arrivera pas? Peux-tu me jurer qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi?

_ Je ne peux pas te jurer que tu ne la blesseras pas, parce que ce serait mentir. Dans un couple, il y a toujours des disputes, des quiproquos. Mais si les deux personnes s'aiment, alors tout ça c'est oublié. Par contre, je peux t'assurer que ne pas le lui avouer serait une bien regrettable erreur.

Il soupira.

_ Et j'aime autant de prévenir, j'ai horreur de devoir me répéter. Prends-toi en main ou je le ferai à ta place!

_ Tu n'oserais pas!

_ Tu veux parier?

McGee arriva alors, nous empêchant de continuer ce qui aurait tourné en une dispute amicale. Il paraissait agacé.

_ Un problème, le bleu? Lança Tony sans enthousiasme.

Celui-ci me lança un coup d'œil suspicieux. Je souris, fière de moi. Je n'allais pas le lâcher. La fin justifiait les moyens. Et être entremetteuse m'amusait.

_ Non, non, tout va bien.

_ Effectivement, ça se voit!

_ Ce n'est rien.

_ McFurieux, tu ...

_ Ce n'est rien, Tony! Le coupa McGee en fronçant les sourcils. Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît!

_ Woah, on se calme, le bleu! Je veux seulement t'aider!

_ Étant donné que tu n'es pas plus avancé que moi à ce niveau-là, tu n'as aucun conseil à m'apporter.

J'échangeais un coup d'œil surpris avec Tony. De quoi parlait-il?

_ Euh... de quoi tu parles, exactement?

_ Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis! Tout le monde le sait, même Gibbs!

_ Tout le monde sait quoi, le bleu? demanda Tony, en haussant le ton, commençant à perdre patience.

_ Tony, tu es resté une semaine entière à ses côtés, et tu as passé les deux suivantes à déprimer totalement! Et maintenant, tu voudrais faire semblant de rien? Il faut savoir ce que tu veux!

_ Et c'est toi qui me dis ça! Alors que ça fait trois ans que tu lui tournes autour!

_ Je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'aider, tu vois bien!

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le lui dire?

_ Et toi, t'attends quoi? Qu'elle retombe dans le coma et qu'elle y reste, cette fois-ci?

Je me prenais la tête entre les mains. Déjà, deux hommes qui se disputaient pour une femme, c'était désespérant, mais si deux hommes commençaient à se disputer pour deux femmes différentes, ça devenait désolant!

_ Ok, on se calme! Tentais-je.

En vain. Ils ne m'écoutaient absolument pas.

_ Et toi, t'attends qu'un autre timbré comme Mickaël la menace? Comme ça, tu pourras la sauver, comme tu l'as admirablement fait quand elle était sous ta garde!

Ça, c'était petit. Très petit. Je le sentais, ça allait mal tourner.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, tu ne peux pas juger, Tony!

_ Je sais que Mickaël a failli agresser Abby alors qu'elle était sous _ta_ protection!

_ Je l'avais fermée dans mon appartement!

_ C'est facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres!

_ Et c'est toi qui dis ça! Toi qui, en éternel gamin de huit ans, n'assume rien!

Ils étaient maintenant en train de crier, debout face à face au milieu de l'allée entre les bureaux. Je m'interposais. Ou plutôt tentais de le faire. Ils ne m'écoutaient absolument pas.

_ Mais vous n'allez pas bien? Ça va pas la tête? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

_ C'est de sa faute! S'il ne passait pas son temps à faire des gamineries, on n'en serait pas là! Ziva serait sortie du coma depuis longtemps!

_ Quel est le rapport avec le fait que ça fait trois ans que tu caches ça à Abby?

_ Il n'y en a pas! Cria McGee, furieux.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train de crier comme ça? Hurla Tony.

Il y eut subitement un gros blanc. Et je l'aperçus, figée au bout de l'allée, les yeux écarquillés, regardant fixement les deux hommes se disputer. Ceux-ci, voyant que je regardais avec gêne quelque chose derrière McGee, se tournèrent vers le mur et l'aperçurent eux aussi. Abby.

_ Abby, je... tenta McGee.

Elle s'enfuit en courant sans répondre.

_ Merci, Tony! Lança-t-il avec colère, avant de courir derrière Abby. Abby, attends!

_ Bravo, lui lançais-je avec un air blasé. Tu t'entraînes pour battre le record du monde de gaffes faites en une seule journée? Tu es bien parti!

Il soupira, partit s'asseoir à son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Restée seule debout au milieu, je soupirais. Ça devenait franchement n'importe quoi. Tony et McGee qui se criaient dessus. N'importe quoi.

* * *

POV Abby:

J'arrivai au labo, après avoir descendu les escaliers quatre à quatre, McGee sur les talons, tentant de me rattraper.

_ Abby!

_ Je croyais avoir été claire depuis le temps, McGee! Lui dis-je d'un ton sec en me sais très bien que s'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on me mente! Que l'on me cache des choses!

_ Je sais Abby, mais...

_ Tu sais? Le coupais-je. Alors comment se fait-il que tu me caches quelque chose depuis trois ans? Et que tout le monde soit au courant sauf moi!

_ Abby, je...

_ Pourquoi cette histoire avec Mickaël est-elle revenue sur le tapis? Quel est le rapport avec le coma de Ziva? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches depuis qu'on se connaît? Et pourquoi, pourquoi je suis la seule à ne pas être au courant?

_Abby, calme-toi!

_ Je suis calme! Criais-je.

_ Non, tu ne l'es pas! Calme-toi!

_ Pourquoi, McGee? Dis-moi!

_ Abby, je ne... bafouilla-t-il.

Il s'interrompit, semblant chercher ses mots. J'étais énervée, et totalement perdue. Je me sentais trahie.

_ Alors quoi? C'est tout? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire?

_ Je ne peux pas...

_ Tu ne peux pas quoi? Tu ne peux pas me le dire? Tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi, c'est ça?

_ Mais pas du tout, je...

_ Je pensais être ton amie, McGee. Entre amis, on ne se cache pas des choses qui sont apparemment si importantes!

_ Entre amis, il n'y a pas ce genre de choses!

_ Mais de quoi tu parles?

_ Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant, je ne... je ne suis pas prêt, souffla-t-il.

_ Pas prêt? Depuis quand as-tu besoin d'être préparé pour me parler?

Les mots que je prononçai dépassèrent ma pensée.

_ Puisque c'est si dur de me parler, eh bien ne t'embête donc pas! Ne me parle plus! Ce sera plus simple!

_ C'est ça que tu veux?

_ Ça a l'air de te plaire comme idée!

_ C'est la tienne!

_ Tu ne me contredis pas!

_ C'est inutile. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Il me jeta un regard blasé avant de quitter la pièce. Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Mais tout venait de s'effondrer. J'en fis de même sur une chaise.

* * *

POV Kate:

Tony était muet depuis le départ de McGee. J'avais laissé tomber l'idée de tenter de le faire parler, je savais que c'était inutile. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. J'hésitais entre aller voir où en était McGee et attendre ici mon prochain rendez-vous qui était un quart d'heure plus tard. Je ne voulais pas les interrompre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais j'appréhendais un peu leur discussion qui était bien partie pour tourner au pugilat. Après avoir cogité pendant cinq minutes supplémentaires, je décidais d'aller voir où ils en étaient. Je descendis les escaliers pour ne pas me faire remarquer. En arrivant à l'étage des laboratoires, j'entendis des éclats de voix. Non. Ça n'était pas bien parti du tout.

_ C'est ça que tu veux? Cria McGee.

_ Ça a l'air de te plaire comme idée!

_ C'est la tienne!

_ Tu ne me contredis pas!

Je n'entendis pas ce que lui répliqua McGee. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Il sortit à grands pas du laboratoire, les yeux humides, manquant de me bousculer au passage et se précipita dans les escaliers. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas dû être autant empruntés depuis longtemps. Je m'appuyais contre le mur et me laissai glisser au le sol. Ils ne se ressemblaient plus. Ils agissaient si bizarrement! Tout partait totalement en live. Je soupirais. Gibbs s'y attendait. Il n'avait pas été forcé par la directrice. Il avait été volontaire pour l'accompagner. Il savait que tous ces problèmes arriveraient, et ne voulait pas y être mêlé. A cet instant, je le maudis. Il le savait. Et était parti quelques jours, me laissant me dépatouiller toute seule avec tous ces problèmes. Je soupirais à nouveau. J'avais du pain sur la planche, si je voulais arranger tout ça. Tout compte fait, être entremetteuse n'était peut-être pas si drôle que ça. Je pris une grande inspiration puis me levais. Ma séance chez le psy m'attendait.

* * *

_Une petite review, svp? ;)_


	20. Ce n'est pas terminé

_Hey!_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard! Je suis partie en vacances et j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion, m'empêchant de poster un chapitre juste avant de partir!_

_Sans parler de cet imbécile de Bac de Français que j'ai dû réviser. Je n'étais pas sensée écrire, et encore moins accéder à l'ordinateur. =( Je profite de la fin des cours et de l'absence de mes parents pour taper tout ce que j'ai écrit! ;) Bah oui, j'allais quand même passer une semaine à réviser ce truc inutile sans en plus pouvoir écrire! :O_

Et malgré mon rythme plutôt ralenti de postage, je n'ai pas chômé et j'ai écrit pas mal... :)_  
_

Pour rattraper ce retard, je vous poste un prochain chapitre au plus tard demain soir!^^

Parce que comme l'indique le titre de ce chapitre, ce n'est pas terminé. Loin de là...

Enjoy! :D_**  
**_

* * *

_******Chapitre 20: Ce n'est pas terminé****  
**_

**02/10/2007, 12h45, Rues de Washington:**

POV Kate:

J'avais une nouvelle mission impossible à remplir. Arriver à réunir les quatre personnes les plus bornées, fières ou tout simplement stupides que je connaisse. McGee et Abby. Tony et Ziva. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau! En y réfléchissant bien, McGee et Abby devraient être les plus faciles à pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Parce qu'ils étaient conscients du fait qu'ils aimaient l'autre et l'assumaient. Tony et Ziva, c'était un autre problème. Entre celui qui collectionnait les conquêtes et qui avait du mal avec les relations sérieuses et la Gibbs féminine, qui ne savait pas montrer ses sentiments, cela n'allait pas être facile. Bon sang, il fallait franchement être aveugles! Tous le voyaient, sauf les principaux concernés. Évidemment. Mais je n'en étais pas encore là. Ils seraient la deuxième étape. D'abord, je devais commencer par plus simple. McGee et Abby. Mais avant de commencer à éventuellement envisager de les réunir, il fallait d'abord que je les réconcilie. Ils s'étaient disputés deux jours auparavant et ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Oui, tant qu'à compliquer les choses, autant y aller à fond! Pour la énième fois en trois jours, je maudis Gibbs. Bien sûr, la réunion avait été repoussée pour je ne savais quelle raison! Résultat, il restait là-bas une semaine de plus! Ah, il allait m'entendre à son retour! Et ce foutu psy qui en rajoutait une couche! Les relations entre collègues de travail ne sont pas saines. Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait, lui? Pas grand chose, c'était certain! Dire qu'il me restait encore deux mois à le supporter. J'en étais fatiguée d'avance.

Accompagnée d'une Abby peu souriante, je sortais du NCIS pour aller acheter un déjeuner chinois. Après ma séance chez ce crétin de psy, j'étais descendue dans son labo et l'avait trouvée assise devant son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, une musique douce sortant de ses enceintes. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Je l'avais alors presque traînée dehors pour lui changer les idées. Nous n'avions parcouru qu'une centaine de mètres quand je l'ai vue. Casey. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle était partie dès que possible avec Brooke. Lorsque je l'aperçus de l'autre côté de la rue, je lui fis de grands signes avec les bras en l'appelant pour attirer son attention. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux rouges, et pourtant son visage était dur, elle paraissait déterminée. Un homme se tenait à quelques mètres derrière elle. Il avait une capuche et une casquette qui couvraient son visage, m'empêchant de distinguer ses traits. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Il semblait la connaître, il lui parlait, d'un ton apparemment sec. Elle protestait, un air paniqué sur le visage. Je les observais, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Abby, ne m'ayant pas vue m'arrêter, continua sa route vers le restaurant. Casey sembla soudain se figer, et abandonner la discussion. Elle me jeta un regard empli de tristesse et de remords, alors qu'elle levait un bras dans ma direction. Un sig au bout duquel se trouvait un silencieux dans la main. Pointé sur moi. Je me raidis et lui jetai un regard dur. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, et je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle secoua la tête, sembla gémir, et avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, elle avait changé de cible. Le coup partit. Je hurlais.

_ Abbyyyyyyy!

Oubliant totalement la menace que Casey représentait avec son arme, je me précipitais, horrifiée, vers Abby qui était tombée à terre. Elle s'était redressée et gémissais.

_ Abby, est-ce ça va?

J'entendis des bruits de course et des cris. Les passants ayant vu la menace commençaient à paniquer et à courir dans tous les sens pour se mettre à l'abri. Je jetais un coup d'œil au trottoir d'en face. Ils avaient disparu.

_ Je... je crois. Elle m'a touchée à l'épaule et... Aïe!

J'écartais doucement les bords de son T-shirt déchiré. La balle était encore enfoncée dans la chair, provoquant des saignements importants.

_ La balle est encore là, il va falloir la retirer.

_ Ça va faire mal, n'est-ce pas? gémit-elle.

Je grimaçais et appuyais sur la blessure pour arrêter les saignements. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Haletante, elle bougonna:

_ Et en plus, c'était un de mes T-shirt préférés!

_ Je suis désolée Abby, c'est ma faute. C'est moi qu'elle aurait dû toucher, chuchotais-je, désolée.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises et aide-moi plutôt à me relever!

Je la saisis sous les aisselles pour ne pas lui faire mal à l'épaule et la relevais. Elle poussa un léger cri de douleur. Je lui adressais un regard désolé. C'était ma faute. C'était entièrement ma faute. Voyant ma mine triste et coupable, elle me donna un léger coup de poing sur le bras.

_ Hey! C'est pas ta faute! Alors arrête ça de suite!

Je soupirais.

_ Viens, on va montrer ça à Ducky. Appuie sur la blessure pour que le sang arrête de couler.

Ce qu'elle fit. Je la pris par le bras, et la dirigeais vers le bâtiment du NCIS. J'ouvris la porte et entrai sans un regard pour les gars de la sécurité. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

_ Attendez! Cria l'un d'entre eux.

Je soupirais, exaspérée mais me retournais. Voyant qu'Abby était blessée, il paniqua et sortit son arme, la braquant sur moi.

_ Lâchez-la de suite!

Je soufflais.

_ Mais c'est vrai! Ils ont tous décidé de me gâcher la journée!

_ T'es pas la seule dans ce cas-là! Marmonna Abby.

Je souris à cette remarque puis la lâchais et me plantais devant le garde qui me fixait d'un air suspicieux.

_ Bon, écoutez, j'ai pas de temps à perdre, ok? On s'est fait tirer dessus et elle est blessée. Je n'ai pas mon badge, mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller demander à l'agent Gibbs qui je suis, il se fera un plaisir de vous répondre! Lui lançais-je méchamment, en appuyant bien sur le nom de l'agent tant redouté.

Je vis l'hésitation envahir ses prunelles. Il répliqua néanmoins:

_ Qui me dit que vous ne représentez pas un danger? C'est peut-être vous qui lui avez tiré dessus!

J'eus soudain envie de l'écraser contre le mur comme une mouche agaçante.

_Kate? Abigail? Que se passe-t-il? Intervint une voix.

Je me retournais, soulagée. Ducky.

_ Ducky, tu tombes bien! Cet imbécile ne veut pas me laisser passer! On s'est fait tirer dessus, Abby est blessée et...

_ Oh mon Dieu! S'écria-t-il en accourant à grands pas.

Le garde, s'étant aperçut de son erreur, n'en menait pas large. Ducky le fixa d'un air froid.

_ Euh... je... vous... pouvez passer! Bégaya-t-il avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

Je me tournais vers Abby, qui s'était jetée dans les bras de Ducky, d'un geste un peu trop vif, apparemment, puisqu'elle poussa un gémissement de douleur.

_ Kate monte prévenir les autres. Je m'occupe de notre chère Abigail.

Il la prit par la taille et l'entraîna doucement vers l'ascenseur.

_ Je vais m'occuper de cette blessure, d'accord? Lui chuchota-t-il pour la rassurer.

Elle hocha la tête et après un dernier regard dans ma direction le suivit. Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Pour mon plus grand malheur, il n'y avait qu'un seul ascenseur qui reliait ces étages. Quand j'arrivai enfin à l'étage, je fus surprise de trouver Tony et McGee murés dans le silence, et plongés dans des rapports à terminer. Je me plantais au milieu de l'allée.

_ Bon, vous m'expliquez ce qui se passe?

_ Il ne se passe rien, me répondit Tony sans lever les yeux de son rapport.

_ Vraiment? Alors comment se fait-il que vous soyez en train de travailler, _sérieusement_?

_ Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, je sais travailler! Répliqua Tony, vexé, mais gardant obstinément les yeux rivés sur son écran.

_ Permets-moi d'en douter!

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

_ Bon, Kate, qu'est-ce que t'as, aujourd'hui? Tu t'es levée du mauvais pied et t'as décidé de te défouler sur nous?

_ Excuse-moi? M'exclamais-je, prise au dépourvu. Tu peux me rappeler qui était en train de hurler tout à l'heure?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_ Que vous arrêtiez de tirer ces têtes d'enterrement! Si vous en êtes là, c'est entièrement de votre faute! Alors si vous voulez réparer vos imbécilités, va falloir vous bouger!

_ Puisque tu t'y connais tant, tu proposes quoi? Intervint McGee, empêchant Tony de répliquer.

_ Pour commencer, je vous propose de laisser tomber vos rapports et de m'aider à trouver Casey.

_ Quel rapport avec...

_ Elle a tiré sur Abby il y a dix minutes, le coupais-je.

Je les vis se décomposer.

_ Elle a quoi? S'étrangla McGee en se levant de son siège.

_ Elle va bien. Mais nous devons la retrouver pour savoir pourquoi.

_ Tout de suite.

Il se rassit précipitamment et commença à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier.

_ Il me faut son numéro de portable.

_ Euh, oui, attends.

Je sortis le portable qu'elle m'avait donné le jour de notre fuite. Elle y avait enregistré son numéro. Je le cherchai quelques secondes puis tendis l'appareil à McGee qui s'empressa de le taper sur son ordinateur et de lancer la recherche. Tony m'avait rejointe devant le bureau du jeune agent, les traits du visage tendus par l'inquiétude. Au bout de quelques minutes, il soupira.

_ Impossible de la localiser. Son portable est soit éteint, soit détruit. Elle n'est nulle part dans les 100 kilomètres environnant.

_ Bon, il va falloir chercher ailleurs dans ce cas-là. Elle était avec un homme. Je n'ai pas pu voir ses traits, il portait une casquette et un large pull à capuche. Il était large d'épaule et assez petit, puisque Casey le dépassait d'une demi-tête.

_ Est-ce que ça pourrait être un des hommes d'Antoine?

_ Je.. je ne sais pas. Lorsque les hommes des services secrets sont allés voir la planque, tout était vide. Mais après tout, certains d'entre eux ne faisaient peut-être pas parti de l'expédition et ont fui. Mais pourquoi demander à Casey de me tirer dessus?

_ Ils savent qu'ils sont dans une position délicate. Peut-être voulaient-ils faire porter le chapeau à Casey?

_ Mais pourquoi aurait-elle obéi?

_ Brooke. Ils doivent avoir Brooke et faire pression sur Casey.

_ Mais ça ne tient pas debout! Pourquoi lui demander de tirer sur Kate?

_ Ils tiennent ces demoiselles pour responsables de leur chute, intervint une voix.

Je me retournais pour voir Ducky s'approchant de nous.

_ Toi et cette jeune femme avez provoqué la mort de leurs chefs et de tous leurs camarades, ruinant ainsi tous leurs plans. L'obliger à te tuer serait une vengeance pour eux. Toi qui a détruit leur cellule, tuée par celle en qui vous faisiez tous confiance et qui les a trahis.

J'hochais la tête.

_ Ça se tient. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins tordu.

_Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ma chère. Le problème, c'est que Casey a échoué. Elle n'a tué aucune de vous deux. Elle a tiré sur Abigail. Il y a maintenant trois solutions.

Un silence oppressant se fit. Nos regards étaient fixés sur le médecin légiste qui semblait bien vieux tout à coup.

_ Soit ils la forcent à recommencer en faisant pression sur sa petite fille pour obtenir leur vengeance, soit ils l'éliminent, estimant qu'elle sera incapable de le faire correctement, soit...

_ Soit? Répétais-je doucement, sentant que cette troisième option n'était pas, et de loin, la meilleure.

Il soupira.

_ Soit le tir sur Abby n'était pas un hasard. Et nous sommes dans une position assez délicate.

_ Pardon?

_ Tu ne leur a jamais dit pour qui tu travaillais, n'est-ce pas?

_ Non, je n'ai rien dit

_ Et lors de ta fuite, tu t'es dirigée par instinct vers le NCIS. La conclusion la plus logique est donc que tu travaillais pour le NCIS.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le tir sur Abby?

_ Eh bien, ils pourraient prendre l'équipe pour responsable également.

_ Mais c'est complètement fou! Vous n'y êtes pour rien! Ils ne vous connaissent même pas! M'exclamais-je, paniquée à l'idée d'avoir pu mettre l'équipe en danger.

_ Réfléchis, Kate! Continua Tony, qui semblait être d'accord avec Ducky. Nous sommes ceux qui t'avons entourée après ta sortie de l'hôpital! Tu n'as rencontré des agents des Services Secrets qu'une seule fois, et non officiellement! Il est donc logique de penser que tu aies pu travailler avec nous! S'ils savent ça, c'est qu'ils t'ont fait suivre, qu'ils nous connaissent tous. Et qu'ils ont décidé de se venger non seulement sur toi, mais aussi sur ceux qui t'auraient aidée.

Je m'écroulais sur un siège, effondrée. Je refusais de croire à cette théorie qui était pourtant loin d'être farfelue.

_ Avant de tirer sur Abby, Casey me visait. Pourquoi?

_ Kate, c'est toi la profiler, tu te souviens? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça?

Je levais les yeux vers Tony, qui venait de parler.

_ J'étais celle qui venait de la sauver. J'étais son amie. Si cette hypothèse est la bonne, alors... elle voulait sûrement m'épargner la souffrance de voir tous mes proches mourir, soufflais-je. Mais elle devait d'abord tous vous tuer. Pour m'infliger le plus de souffrance possible. Si elle me tuait avant, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils gardent Brooke en vie.

Tony hocha la tête. Je me redressais brusquement.

_ Il faut prévenir Gibbs, lui et la directrice peuvent être en danger.

_ Ils sont à Los Angeles, Kate! Ils ne se feront quand même pas poursuivre jusque là-bas!

_ Détrompe-toi, Tony. Leur réunion est sensée avoir repoussée. Et ce n'est peut-être pas par hasard.

_ Tu veux dire qu'ils...

_ Ont reçu de fausses infos. C'est une possibilité, oui. Je ne suis pas convaincue que cette hypothèse soit la bonne, c'est assez tordu, mais nous devons tout de même les prévenir au cas où.

_ Je m'en occupe! Annonça McGee.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le téléphone de son bureau, je continuais.

_ Il faut mettre Ziva à l'abri. Elle est la plus exposée, seule à l'hôpital. Je vais la chercher.

_ Je viens avec toi, s'exclama Tony.

_ Non, toi tu restes ici. Il faut retrouver Casey. Vous devez faire des recherches sur ceux qui pourraient la retenir.

_ Et avec quoi? On n'a aucune piste! Ça, c'est un boulot pour le roi des elfes. Tracer des portables, c'est pas mon truc. Et celui de Casey est la seule piste que nous avons! De plus, il est moins dangereux d'être à plusieurs.

Je capitulais.

_ C'est d'accord, viens.

Nous sommes descendus sur le parking. Je sortis mes clés.

_ Non, pas question! S'exclama Tony en me les prenant des mains.

_ Mais tu fais quoi, là?

_ On ne touche pas à ta voiture! T'es en danger, tu te souviens? On prend la mienne!

_ Tony, rends moi ces clés!

_ Hors de question, Kittie! C'est moi qui conduit!

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture. Je soufflais et restais plantée là quelques secondes en le fusillant du regard pour le principe mais finis par le suivre. J'étais à quelques mètres de lui. Il appuya sur le bouton de la voiture et s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me souris d'un air espiègle. Je me sentis soudain décoller et projetée au loin. Je tombais au sol, sur lequel je roulais sur une dizaine de mètres. Ma tête me tournait. Je tentais de me relever, en vain. Ma cheville me faisait trop mal. Je levais la tête vers la voiture de Tony. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Je gémis. Elle venait d'exploser sous mes yeux. Avec Tony.

* * *

_Une petite review, svp? :)_


	21. Un si beau costume

_Hey!_

_Désolée, je suis en retard. Encore. Je devais le poster hier soir mais j'ai failli. Il est minuit passé. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide titre impossible à trouver et d'une conversation avec d'autres timbrées qui a fini en mission commando pour l'une d'entre nous!^^ (Elles se reconnaîtra! xD)_

_Enfin bref, voici la suite! ;)_

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

_****__**Chapitre 21: Un si beau costume**_  


**02/10/2007, 13h45, Parking du NCIS:**

POV Kate:

Je contemplais avec horreur ce qui restait de la voiture de Tony. C'est-à-dire pas grand chose. A la place où se trouvait encore quelques secondes auparavant une magnifique mustang, ne restait plus qu'une carcasse vaguement reconnaissable. Je me levais avec difficulté et m'approchais en clopinant.

_ Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas possible! Soufflais-je.

Je ne parvenais pas à croire que Tony ait pu mourir ainsi, et par ma faute. Un mouvement sur la gauche de ce qui restait de sa voiture attira soudain mon attention. Quelque chose bougeait sous la voiture qui était garée juste à côté et qui avait sérieusement été endommagée. Je sortis mon arme et la pointais sur la voiture. C'est alors que je le vis, s'extirpant de dessous la voiture en soufflant. Tony. Vivant. Il ne pouvait y avoir que lui pour passer à deux doigts de la mort autant de fois et y réchapper à chaque fois. Il se releva et m'adressa un grand sourire rassurant.

_ Si tu pouvais baisser ce flingue, ça m'arrangerait.

Je m'aperçus que je tenais toujours mon arme pointée vers lui. Je m'empressais de la baisser. Il soupira.

_Un si beau costume! Tu crois que l'assurance marchera?

Le côté droit de sa veste et de son pantalon était partiellement brûlé.

_ Tony, tu viens d'échapper de peu à la mort, et la seule chose qui te préoccupe, ce sont des vêtements?

_ Pas n'importe quels vêtements, Kate! C'était mon plus beau costume! Un costume italien qui m'avait coûté la peau des fesses!

Je soupirais.

_ Ils sont après vous. Tu avais raison.

_ Comme toujours! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Tony, ce n'est pas drôle! Si toi aussi tu as subi une attaque, les autres risquent de l'être aussi! Et si McGee est à l'abri au bureau, Ziva est par contre très exposée!

Il sembla se décomposer.

_ En ce moment, elle est toute seule à l'hôpital!

_ Et elle n'a aucune idée du danger qui la menace. On doit y aller, et vite! Et on prend ma voiture.

Je me dirigeais vers ladite voiture. Mais j'avais oublié ma cheville. Je trébuchais, et serais tombée si Tony ne m'avait pas rattrapée juste à temps.

_ Eh bien on est beaux, tiens! Marmonnais-je.

_ Ça va, Kate?

_ Non, ça va pas!

Je le repoussais.

_ A cause de moi, vous êtes tous en danger! Abby s'est fait tirée dessus, ta voiture a explosée, et puis maintenant quoi? Ziva va...

_ Ne dis rien! Me coupa-t-il. Ça porte malheur.

_ Tu es superstitieux, maintenant?

_ Optimiste. Ne dis pas ce genre de choses. Viens, on y va.

Il m'entraîna vers la sortie du parking.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ On ne prend pas ta voiture, elle pourrait elle aussi être piégée comme la mienne.

_ Au fait, comment t'en es-tu sorti?

_ Quand je me suis approché de la voiture, j'ai entendu un « tic tac ». C'était un réflexe. Je me suis jeté sur le côté. J'ai roulé sous la voiture d'à côté. Ça m'a sauvé la vie.

Nous étions arrivé dans la rue. Il héla un taxi.

_ Hôpital de Bethesda. Et en vitesse! lança-t-il au chauffeur.

Celui-ci aperçut le costume brûlé de Tony et sembla comprendre que nous étions plus que pressés. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et se lança à l'assaut des embouteillages de Washington. C'est étonnant de voir comme, quand la situation l'exige, les taxis peuvent aller vite. Le chauffeur connaissait beaucoup de raccourcis et nous mena à l'hôpital en un temps record. Tony lui donna un billet et m'entraîna vers l'entrée sans attendre la monnaie. Nous n'avions pas le temps.

**02/10/2007, 14h00, Hôpital de Bethesda, Chambre de Ziva:**

POV Ziva:

Je soupirais, pour la énième fois de la journée. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à la télé. J'avais déjà lu trois fois les livres que m'avait apportés Abby, et vu quatre fois les DVDs que m'avait prêtés Tony. Dire que je m'ennuyais aurait été un euphémisme. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la porte. L'infirmière était passée une demi-heure plus tôt. Je n'attendais aucune visite. Peut-être pourrais-je m'échapper discrètement? Non, mauvaise idée. Se balader avec cette affreuse chemise blanche d'hôpital n'était pas très discret, et les infirmiers m'arrêteraient bien avant que je en passe la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital. Je soupirais de nouveau. C'est à cet instant-ci que la porte s'ouvrit. Je levais la tête, intriguée. L'équipe ne m'avait pas prévenue qu'ils viendraient, et je n'attendais aucun résultat d'examen. Un homme entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Et quelque chose me disait qu'il ne travaillait pas à l'hôpital. Il était habillé d'un épais pull foncé à capuche et d'un long pantalon noir. Les cheveux noirs coupés courts et les le regard sombre, il m'observait.

_ Qui êtes-vous? Soufflais-je.

_ Peu importe.

_ Que faites-vous dans ma chambre?

_ Je vous cherchais.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous?

_ Vous êtes bien Ziva David?

_ Ça dépend qui vous, vous êtes.

_ Je suis un ami d'Antoine.

_ Celui qui m'a expédiée ici? C'est un plaisir, fis-je froidement.

Je savais que ça n'était pas bon du tout. Un ami d'Antoine. L'homme qui m'avait envoyée ici et que nous avions tué, avec tous ses camarades terroristes. Mon visiteur n'était certainement pas venu prendre une tasse de thé. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma table de nuit. Mon arme se trouvait dans le tiroir. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'une infirmière ne la découvre si je la glissais sous mon oreiller. Grave erreur. Je n'avais rien à portée de main pour me défendre en cas de problème. Je fixai l'homme d'un air fier. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était venu chercher ici, mais je n'allais certainement pas me laisser intimider. Il me contemplait avec... tristesse?

_ Quel gâchis! Une si belle femme! Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire blasé.

Je lui lançais un regard surpris. Il sortit alors de sous son pull un sig au bout duquel était fixé un silencieux et le dirigea vers moi. J'eus un sourire triste. Finalement, cela n'aura servit à rien que je me réveille, puisque j'allais mourir, dans cette affreuse chambre d'hôpital. Je pensais à Kate, Abby, Tim, Gibbs, Ducky. J'espérais qu'ils seraient attristés par mon départ. Au moins légèrement. Je pensais à Tony. Finalement, je n'aurais pas pu lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de mon attaquant et futur meurtrier, un air de défi sur le visage. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Il sembla hésiter. Puis il resserra la prise sur son arme et visa. La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, nous faisant tous deux sursauter. Une femme et un homme entrèrent dans la pièce. Ce dernier se jeta sur mon agresseur et roula à terre avec lui. La jeune femme se précipita en boitant vers moi. Il fallut un temps à mon cerveau pour réagir. Kate. C'était Kate.

_ Ziva? Vous n'êtes pas blessée?

_ Je... non. Qu'est-ce que... ?

L'homme qui était entré avec elle, se releva alors, planquant mon agresseur contre le mur et le menottant. Je reconnus sa silhouette. Tony.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Parvins-je à articuler, dépassée par les évènements.

_ On est arrivés à temps, apparemment! lança Tony avec un grand sourire.

_ Mais... qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Ton costume est tout brûlé! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu boîtes, Kate? Cet homme était un ami d'Antoine. C'est lui qui vous a attaqués?

_ Ah ne m'en parle pas! Mon plus beau costume! Il m'avait coûté une fortune! fit-il en soupirant d'un air théâtral.

_ Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolée, c'est ma faute, le coupa Kate. Certains terroristes de leur cellule ne faisaient apparemment pas partie de l'opération et ont décidé de venger leurs compagnons. Ils ont lancé une attaque contre Abby, puis contre Tony.

_ Abby? M'étranglais-je.

_ Elle va bien. Elle n'est blessée que légèrement. Et Tony y a échappé de peu lui aussi.

_ Attendez. Si je comprends bien, nous sommes tous en danger, puisque des terroristes veulent tous nous tuer?

_ C'est à peu près ça.

_ Mais c'est génial!

_ Pardon?

_ Je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici!

_ Zee, tu te sens bien? T'es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas frappée à la tête?

_ J'en peux plus de cet endroit! Et puisque je n'y suis plus en sécurité, je sors d'ici!

Sur ce, je sortis du lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains.

_ Tu vas où, là?

_ Me changer. Je m'en vais.

_ Ziva, vous n'y pensez pas! Vous n'êtes réveillée que depuis trois jours!

_ Les trois jours les plus longs de ma vie! Je viens avec vous. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Je fermais la porte de la salle de bains, coupant court à toute protestations.

**02/10/2007, 14h45, Open Space du NCIS:**

POV Kate:

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec l'habituel tilt et nous sortîmes de la boîte en fer. Ziva avec entrain, un grand sourire sur le visage, quoiqu'assez lentement, ses muscles ayant fondu pendant qu'elle était plongée dans le coma, et moi et Tony, avec inquiétude, redoutant les nouvelles. McGee, nous apercevant, se précipita vers nous.

_ Ziva? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, McGee. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Oui je vais bien et toi?

_ Euh, je... désolé, bafouilla Tim.

_ J'en avais marre de ma chambre d'hôpital, j'ai voulu changer! Lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège de son bureau avec un soupir de soulagement.

McGee lui lança un regard perdu, se demandant sûrement si elle se moquait de lui.

_ Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour arrêter un imbécile avec un flingue dans sa chambre, répondit Tony à sa question muette. Elle sera sûrement plus en sécurité ici.

Je vis Ziva lever les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, ce n'était pas sa propre sécurité qui l'inquiétait.

_ Des nouvelles de Gibbs? Demandais-je à McGee.

Son visage s'assombrit.

_ Impossible de les avoir au téléphone. Ni lui ni la directrice.

Ça n'était pas bon du tout. La règle numéro trois était une des plus importantes. Ne jamais être injoignable.

_ Soit lui et la directrice font des choses très intéressantes qui les empêchent de nous répondre, lança Tony, en tentant de plaisanter, soit nous avons un énorme problème.

* * *

_La suite bientôt! Une petite review svp! :)_


	22. Tu n'es pas en sécurité

_Hey! Eh non vous ne rêvez pas: voici déjà la suite! :D_

_Bah oui, j'étais en retard niveau publication mais j'ai pas chaumé niveau écriture!^^_

_Voici donc la suite avec en guest star... Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Veuillez l'applaudir s'il vous plaît._

_Bon, après une nutella party avec certaines cinglées dont je taierai le nom, j'ai réussi à trouver un titre. C'est fou comme je manque d'inspiration ces temps-ci! :/_

_Eh non Choka, ce n'étaient pas Albert et Léonie mais d'autres... tout aussi folles!_

_Bienvenu parmi nous, Gwen'! :) Oui, je sais, mais moi j'aime bien POV, je trouve que ça donne mieux... mais bon tant pis, je vais pas changer maintenant. Ce chapitre devrait être facile à lire, il est assez court, et ne comporte pas de gros paragraphes!^^_

_Merci PBG! J'ai essayé de trouver des répliques qui colleraient bien à leur caractère et j'y suis apparemment bien arrivée! :)_

_Marie, tu as raison c'est impardonnable. Tu as vu la taille de ta review? OMG! (Lis pas ça Choka, je voudrais pas que tu fasses une crise cardiaque) Tu mériterais que je te prive de ton nutella! T'as intérêt à te rattraper! (Dis la fille qui doit avoir une quinzaine de reviews à la bourre...)_

_Contente que tu sois de retour, Firesey! J'espère que j'aurai droit à une méga review pour ton retour! :D_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 22: Tu n'es pas en sécurité  
**_

**02/10/2007, 12h15, Centre Commercial Seventh Market Place, Los Angeles:**

POV Jenny:

J'admirais avec ravissement ce qui m'entourait. Le centre commercial était immense et magnifique. Le toit ouvert permettait à la lumière d'envahir le bâtiment entier, malgré ses trois étages en sous-sol. Moi qui n'avais pas l'habitude de prendre du temps pour moi et de visiter ce genre de bâtiments, j'étais ravie. Jethro beaucoup moins. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier de faire du shopping. Il passait son temps à jeter des coups d'œil autour de nous, d'un air inquiet ou blasé.

_ Jethro, soufflais-je, tu pourrais faire un effort, quand même! Je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir, si m'accompagner ici t'embêtait, tu n'avais qu'à rester à l'hôtel, ou mieux à Washington! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as insisté pour venir. Tu as terrorisé celui qui devait venir pour prendre sa place!

Il leva la tête vers moi et me fixa de ses yeux clairs.

_Tu n'es pas sécurité ici. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Comme toujours.

Je soupirais.

_ Enfin, Jethro! On n'a pas tous les jours la chance de pouvoir venir au Seventh Market Place, tout de même! Ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plaît. Personne ici ne me connaît, je ne risque rien de plus que tous ces gens que nous croisons!

_ Mes tripes ne sont pas de cet avis.

_ Peut-être qu'un bon repas les calmerait? Moi j'ai faim.

_ Allons manger ailleurs.

_ Jethro, stop!

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu. Il me jeta un regard surpris.

_ Tu me dis de suite ce qui ne va pas. Tu es insupportable!

_ Je n'ai pas confiance. Cette réunion repoussée n'est pas normale. Le danger guette. Mes tripes me hurlent de déguerpir avant que tout ne dégénère.

_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait dégénérer? De quel danger parles-tu?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement que...

Il se figea soudain et jeta un regard à la ronde, observant les étages supérieurs.

_ Jethro?

Le silence me répondit.

_ Jethro, que se passe...

Il me coupa en se jetant sur moi, nous propulsant à terre. J'entendis la vitre du magasin d'à côté exploser. Tous les passants autour de nous se mirent à hurler et à paniquer. Jethro me prit la main, me releva et m'entraîna à sa suite, à travers la foule.

_ Et maintenant, tu me crois quand je te dis que quelque chose ne va pas? Me cria-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, vexée. Je n'avais rien senti arriver, ce qui m'agaçait profondément. Il m'emmena à l'extérieur du bâtiment et se précipita, sans me lâcher, non pas vers la voiture blindée, mais vers la route et héla un taxi.

_ Mais où allons-nous?

_ Tout ça n'est pas logique. Pourquoi t'attaquer en plein milieu d'un centre commercial, alors que des milliers de personnes nous entourent? Ce ne sont pas des pros, mais des hommes près à tout. On ne touche pas à cette voiture. Appelle un de tes amis politiciens qui devait venir à la réunion et demande-lui pourquoi elle a été repoussée.

J'attrapais mon portable et fis ce qu'il me demandait.

_ Allô, Georges?

_ Jenny, enfin! Mais où es-tu?

_ Euh, dans un taxi, pourquoi? Un problème?

_ La réunion a démarré il y a plus de trois heures!

_ C'est impossible, on nous a dit qu'elle avait été repoussée!

_ Alors tu es la seule à avoir eu ces informations.

_ Mais...

Jethro m'arracha le téléphone des mains.

_ On vous rappelle. Un petit problème technique. La directrice a un empêchement et ne pourra pas assister à cette réunion.

Il raccrocha.

_ Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend?

_ Tu ne comprend pas? Mais enfin réveille-toi! Ces gens cherchent à te tuer, et n'hésiteront pas à utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour cela. Il va falloir te faire discrète. Et pour commencer, ...

Il retira la puce de mon portable.

_ Tu ne dois être en aucun cas repérable.

Il fit de même avec son portable.

_ Mais, et ta règle numéro 3? Comment pourra-t-on te joindre en cas de problème?

_ On ne me joindra pas. C'est une situation particulière. Nous sommes poursuivis.

Il cria au chauffeur:

_ Accélérez!

_ Mais enfin, monsieur, vous m'avez demandé de rouler sans but particulier, où dois-je donc vous emmener?

_ Nulle part, contentez-vous d'accélérer et de nous perdre dans toutes ces foutues routes.

_ Mais pourquoi? Qui êtes-vous?

Pour empêcher Jethro de s'énerver, je montrais mon badge au chauffeur.

_ Agents fédéraux. Dépêchez-vous, ceci est un cas d'extrême urgence.

Il acquiesça.

_ Bien Madame.

Le véhicule fit une brusque accélération et nous emporta à toute vitesse au milieu de la circulation.

* * *

**02/10/2007, 15h00, Open Space du NCIS, Washington:**

POV Ziva:

Le silence se fit, suite à la réplique de Tony. Il avait raison. Si Gibbs ne répondait pas, ça n'était pas normal.

_ Il a peut-être encore cassé son portable? Tenta de plaisanter Tony.

_ La directrice ne répond pas non plus, répondit McGee, l'air sombre. Et il m'est impossible de les localiser.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

_ On localise Casey. Elle est la clé de tout ça, s'écria Kate.

_ Je vais mettre son portable sous surveillance.

_ Nous devrions enlever les puces des nôtres, lançais-je.

Tous me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

_ Apparemment, nous sommes tous en danger. Ces hommes vous ont suivis, nous ont surveillés. Maintenant ils tentent de tous nous tuer. Et nos portables pourraient être un bon moyen pour eux de nous localiser. Je pense que c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas localiser Gibbs. Il a dû enlever la puce de leurs portables.

_ Mais il faut que nous puissions nous joindre, au moins entre nous, s'il y a un problème! Protesta McGee.

_ Alors il nous faut des téléphones prépayés, intraçables. Les nôtres resteront en pause en attendant que nous ayons éliminé la menace.

Tous me fixaient, sceptiques.

_ Elle a raison. Nous ne devons pas prendre de risque.

Je jetais un coup d'œil surpris à Kate qui venait de parler.

_ J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était une professionnelle dans ce genre de choses. Laissez-la gérer tout ça, c'est son domaine.

Ils hochèrent la tête et retirèrent tous la puce de leur portable.

_ Si Gibbs et la directrice ont retiré la puce de leurs portables, c'est qu'ils sont en danger. Gibbs va sûrement la mettre en lieu sûr avant de tenter de nous joindre. En attendant, il faut localiser Casey. Mais pas ici. Ils s'attendront à ce que l'on reste ici, où nous avons tout un tas de... trucs informatiques très perfectionnés à disposition, et cela pourrait mettre en danger tous les gens travaillant dans ce bâtiment. Nous devons utiliser l'une des planques qui existent dans le coin. McGee, rassemble ce dont tu vas avoir besoin, nous les installerons à la planque. Prenez vos affaires, on y va maintenant. Kate, récupérez des portables prépayés, l'agence en a en réserve en cas de missions imprévues. Tony, vas chercher Ducky et Palmer, je vais chercher Abby.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et s'exécutèrent. C'était bizarre de commander à l'équipe. J'avais perdu l'habitude de donner les ordres, plutôt que d'obéir. Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, accompagnée de Tony. Étrangement, pour une fois, il affichait un air grave. Lui qui feint pourtant constamment de ne pas être atteint par les évènements paraissait cette fois-ci perturbé.

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ J'en ai un depuis bien longtemps, Tony. Depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Il faut t'y faire.

_ Ça va mal tourner, je le sens.

_ Ne sois pas si pessimiste!

Il sourit.

_ Quoi?

_ J'ai dit la même chose à Kate après avoir failli y passer quand ma pauvre voiture a explosé.

Il sembla se décomposer.

_ Ma voiture! J'avais oublié! Oh non! Une si belle voiture! Je dois être maudit. Ma dernière voiture a été volée et a fini en miettes quand l'imbécile s'est fait poursuivre et a eu un accident. Celle-ci explose. Je dois être maudit. Oui, ça doit être ça.

Il paraissait désabusé. Je posais une main sur son épaule et lui souris. Nos regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à cet instant-là avec l'habituel « ding! », nous sortant de notre torpeur. Je lâchais son épaule, gênée, et sortis pour aller chercher Abby, tandis que les portes se refermaient derrière moi pour emporter Tony à l'étage des salles d'autopsie.

Quand j'entrais dans le laboratoire, je fus surprise de le trouver plongé dans le noir et silencieux.

_ Abby?

* * *

Une petite review, svp! :D


	23. C'est de ta faute

_Hey!**  
**_

_Et voici la suite! :)_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir! ;)_

_Enjoy! :D**  
**_

* * *

_****__**Chapitre 23: C'est de ta faute**_

**02/10/2007, 15h15, NCIS, Laboratoire d'Abby:**

POV Ziva:

Je m'avançais dans le laboratoire, à la recherche du moindre signe de vie. Son sac était posé sur la table, montrant qu'elle était encore au NCIS. Étonnant. Abby ne laisse jamais son laboratoire sans surveillance en pleine journée, sauf en cas d'urgence. Et surtout pas noir et silencieux comme il l'était alors. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Alors que je m'approchais de la seconde pièce, de plus en plus inquiète, un bruit derrière moi me figea. Malheureusement, mon séjour à l'hôpital devait avoir réduit mes réflexes. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que je sentis un coup sur ma nuque. La douleur m'envahit, aussitôt suivie du noir qui m'enveloppa. Je sombrais.

oOo

**02/10/2007, 15h45, Open space du NCIS:**

POV Tony:

Cela faisait une demi-heure que nous attendions Ziva et Abby. Je voyais à l'air qu'arborait le bleu qu'il était inquiet. Qu'elles mettent autant de temps n'était pas normal. Je soupirais d'un air impatient. Je n'étais pas inquiet. Non. Qu'aurait-il pu leur arriver entre cet étage et celui d'Abby? J'étais surtout agacé de devoir les attendre. Ziva avait été claire: nous devions faire vite. Alors que fichait-elle? Parfois, elle était exaspérante. Je me levais soudain, m'attirant des regards curieux de la part de mes collègues.

_ J'en ai assez d'attendre. Je vais les chercher.

_ Je viens avec toi! Lança Kate.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'ascenseur. Pendant que nous l'attendions, je jetais un coup d'œil à celle qui se tenait à mes côtés. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise, stressée.

_ Hey, ça va? Lui lançais-je, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Elle entra et secoua la tête, refusant de croiser mon regard.

_ Je... non. Tout ça c'est ma faute. Tous ces problèmes que vous avez. Ziva a passé trois semaines dans le coma, Abby s'est fait tirer dessus, ta voiture a explosé, Ziva a failli y passer à l'hôpital, on ne peut plus contacter Gibbs, et maintenant vous êtes tous en danger! C'est de ma faute.

Je lui donnait un petit coup sur le bras.

_ Arrête de dire ça. Ça n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la faute de tes tarés de terroristes. Et puis dans tous cas, nous sommes une équipe, Kate. Cela signifie que nous serons toujours là pour nous soutenir les uns les autres. Arrête de t'en vouloir.

Elle m'adressa un vague sourire, peu convaincue. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à cet instant. Je sortis de la boîte en métal, suivi par Kate. Je fus surpris de ne pas entendre le bruit tonitruant que notre scientifique préférée appelait musique nous agresser les oreilles. Peut-être étaient-elles sur le départ? Je m'approchais à grands pas, maintenant curieux.

_ Bon, les filles, vous...

Je ne finis jamais ma phrase. Le laboratoire était noir et silencieux. J'entrai et aperçus quelque chose briller sur la table juste devant moi. Je m'avançais vers la table, pour me rendre compte que c'était l'étoile de David de Ziva. Étoile qu'elle ne quittait jamais, pas même pour dormir. A côté de l'étoile était posé un bracelet à clou. Je le reconnus comme celui que j'avais offert à Abby pour son anniversaire l'année passée. Elle le portait le matin même. Sous ces deux bijoux se trouvait un papier. Kate me devança et attrapa le papier d'un geste brusque. Quelques mots y étaient inscrits. Elle les parcourut des yeux et pâlit à une vitesse vertigineuse.

_ Oh mon Dieu! Souffla-t-elle.

Je lui arrachais le papier des mains, impatient, et maintenant inquiet. Je m'étouffais en lisant ce qui était inscrit.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, chère Béa, d'avoir invité tes amies? Elles auraient bien voulu te faire leurs adieux, mais elles étaient un peu pressées. Ulrich. »

Je sentis la colère monter en moi à la vue de ces mots ironiques et moqueurs. Je le froissai et le balançai à travers la pièce d'un air rageur. Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Oh on. Et foi d'Anthony Dinozzo, ils allaient amèrement regretter de s'en être pris à Ziva et Abby.

oOo

**02/10/2007, 18h15, Quelque part aux États-Unis:**

POV Ziva:

Je m'éveillais lentement. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chat. Ou bien était-ce de chien? Peu importait. Je tentais de remuer imperceptiblement mes doigts pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait correctement. Je sentis une pression sur mes poignets. J'étais attachée. J'étudiais la pression exercée contre ma peau. C'étaient des menottes. Je retins un sourire. Il ne me serait pas difficile de m'en débarrasser. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais assise sur quelque de dur, avec un dossier. Une chaise. Je misais sur une chaise en bois. Mes jambes n'étaient pas attachées aux pieds de la chaise. J'avais définitivement affaire à des amateurs. Je me concentrais sur ce qui m'entourait. J'entendais une respiration rapide près de moi et plusieurs autres, plus calmes, plus loin. Une voix grave me parvint.

_ Ce n'est pas normal, elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

_ Je ne pensais pas avoir frappé si fort, pourtant! Protesta une autre voix.

_ Imbécile! Tu n'aurais même pas dû la frapper! Tonna une voix autoritaire.

Cette voix me fit froid dans le dos.

_ Elle sort d'un long coma, c'est dangereux! Si elle est abimée, ce sera bien moins drôle. Et bien moins long.

La voix baissa d'un ton, pour ne devenir qu'un chuchotement.

_ Ce serait dommage que tu prennes sa place, n'est-ce pas?

_ Euh, je...

_ La ferme! Le coupa la même voix.

Le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce. Ne me parvenait plus que la respiration assez rapide à mes côtés. Abby. Oui, ce devait être Abby. J'avais maintenant deux solutions. Paraître affaiblie et désorientée pour qu'ils ne se méfient pas, ou bien leur montrer que j'étais en forme et attirer l'attention sur moi. La première me permettrait de les prendre par surprise, mais la deuxième permettrait de les détourner d'Abby. Celui qui commandait m'avait l'air d'être un sacré taré, et ils ne devaient pas lui faire de mal. Je décidais de faire comme Tony: d'improviser. Je verrai en fonction de leur réaction. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, laissai ma vue s'ajuster puis relevai lentement la tête, le visage impassible.

_ Eh bien, eh bien! On dirait que notre jeune invitée revient enfin parmi nous! Lança un homme.

Je reconnus la voix traînante appartenant au présumé chef. Je l'observais. Il était petit, large d'épaule, des yeux étonnamment clairs et un sourire sadique. J'étais dans un pièce assez grande. Un large lit était se trouvait à ma gauche, deux hommes assis au bout. A ma droite se trouvait un chariot recouvert d'un fin drap blanc, un homme nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur juste à côté. Je me souvins soudain de ce que m'avait raconté Kate sur la torture que lui avait infligé Antoine. L'inquiétude m'étreignit. Je me forçais cependant à rester calme. Sur le mur à côté du chariot étaient accrochées une cinquantaine de photos. Elles représentaient toutes Kate, et étaient identiques à celle qui nous a été amenée au NCIS il y a peu. Je levais les yeux. Face à moi, à environ deux mètres se trouvait Abby, assise sur une chaise similaire à la mienne. Elle me lança un regard terrifié. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Abby n'avait jamais été entraînée pour ce genre de situation. Elle gardait pourtant son calme. Elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise, le visage neutre. Seule sa respiration légèrement plus rapide et son regard trahissaient sa peur. Quoique ces imbéciles ne semblaient pas s'en être aperçu. Derrière elle se tenait le présumé chef qui m'observait, entouré de deux autres hommes, soit en tout six hommes, lui inclus. Ce ne serait pas simple.

_ Ainsi voici la fameuse Ziva David.

Comme la plupart des gens, il le prononça _Day-vid_, ce qui m'agaça profondément.

_ Ça se prononce _David _! Répliquais-je doucement, d'un air très calme.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle _David_. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, chère amie de Béa. Je me présente, je suis Ulrich. Vous avez entendu parler de mon ami Antoine, n'est-ce pas?

Question rhétorique, bien sûr. Je ne pris donc pas la peine de lui répondre. Il me sourit.

_ Vous avez devant vous les survivants de notre « cellule terroriste », comme vous appelez ça. Nous, nous appelons ça une communauté en désaccord avec le gouvernement, qui n'a d'autre choix que d'utiliser la violence pour se faire entendre.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, répondis-je prudemment, étudiant ses réactions.

Je me méfiais de cet homme, il n'était pas normal.

_ Eh bien voyez-vous, vous et vos amis êtes responsables de la mort de beaucoup de nos camarades. Et leur mort a eu tendance à nous agacer. Cette chère Béa n'a pas été très honnête avec nous. Vous non plus.

_ Je ne vous connais même pas. Et jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, je n'étais même pas au courant de votre existence.

Il afficha un air surpris.

_ Intéressant. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Béa a causé la mort de beaucoup de nos amis, et comme le dit si bien le proverbe: « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ». Nous allons lui rendre la pareille. Seulement voyez-vous, après que votre amie Casey ait tiré sur mademoiselle Sciuto, tir lamentablement raté d'ailleurs, nous nous sommes rendu compte que ce n'était pas suffisant. Votre ami Dinozzo a échappé à l'explosion de sa voiture, et vous avez eu la chance de voir vos amis venir vous aider lorsque Robert est venu vous rendre visite. Mais... c'est bien trop facile. Et rapide. Cette vengeance compte beaucoup pour nous, et nous nous sommes rendus compte que tuer ne nous apportait pas grand chose. Non. Il faut que cela dure plus longtemps. Et il faut qu'elle puisse assister à chaque minute de votre souffrance, pour qu'elle regrette, du plus profond de son être, ce qu'elle nous a infligé. C'est pourquoi, mesdemoiselles, vous êtes ici. John!

Le dénommé John se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis et se dirigea vers moi. Il attrapa quelque chose juste derrière moi et l'apporta à côté du lit. Une caméra. Il échangea un regard amusé avec son ami et tout en s'asseyant, mit en route la caméra. Ulrich se tourna vers la caméra et s'exclama, de sa voix traînante:

« Ma chère Béa, tu te souviens de moi, j'espère? Ton vieil ami Ulrich! J'ai ici deux de tes amies qui ont accepté de venir me rendre visite. Sympathique, n'est-ce pas? Puisque notre compagnie ne te plaisait plus, nous avons dû trouver d'autres jolies demoiselles. Tu sais, nous avons été tristes d'apprendre la mort de nos amis. Et encore plus tristes en apprenant que tu en étais la cause. Je t'aimais bien, tu sais! Mais ça, c'est impardonnable. »

Sa voix changea de ton, pour devenir plus haineuse, et sadique. Cet homme était définitivement fou.

« Je veux que souffres comme nous avons souffert. Et ceci devrait t'aider. »

Il s'approcha d'Abby. Je ne pus me retenir de lancer d'un ton froid et autoritaire:

_ Vous ne lui ferez rien. Vous ne la toucherez pas. Vous ne l'approcherez même pas.

_ Tiens donc. Et pourquoi ça? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

_ Parce que vous savez que si vous lui faites quoi que ce soit, je vous tue. Et vous ne voudriez pas que je vous tue, n'est-ce pas?

Il éclata de rire. Un rire froid et cruel.

_ Vous voulez être la première? Il fallait le dire de suite!

Il s'approcha de moi et me gifla. Surprise, je ne réagis pas. Il sourit. Avant de me donner un coup dans le ventre. Je me pliais en deux sous le coup. D'autres coups suivirent, sur mon dos, mes côtes et mes jambes. Finalement, il donna un coup de pied dans ma chaise, l'envoyant valser à terre, et moi avec. Je ne bougeais plus. Malgré ses coups ridicules, je devais le convaincre de ma faiblesse. Il éclata de rire.

_ Ceci n'est que le début. Vous allez tous regretter ce que vous avez fait. Tu es responsable de tout ça, Béa! C'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute!

J'entendis une gifle claquer et un couinement de la part d'Abby. Je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler. Il éclata de rire, se dirigea vers moi et remit ma chaise en place d'un geste brusque. Je le fusillais du regard. Il sembla hésiter.

_ Bon, j'ai un creux, je vais aller manger un bout. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, chères demoiselles.

Il fit un signe à John qui coupa la caméra. Tous les hommes quittèrent la pièce. Abby me lança d'un ton timide:

_ Ziva, est-ce que ça va?

_ Ça va. Cet imbécile est vraiment un amateur.

_ Je suis désolée. Tu n'aurais pas dû...

_ Abby, la coupais-je. Laisse-moi faire. Je suis une habituée de ce genre de choses, que ce soit à la place du donneur ou du receveur de coups, d'ailleurs. Même si je suis bien plus efficace que lui. Ce n'est pas ce genre de traitement ridicule qui va me faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Ziva, tu sors à peine de l'hôpital, et tu es restée dans le coma pendant trois semaines!

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais nous sortir d'ici.

* * *

_La suite d'ici peu. Enfin... ça dépend du nombre de reviews! ;)_


	24. Où est le problème?

_Yes! J'ai réussi. J'ai ENFIN réussi! Je peux poster mon nouveau chapitre! :D_

_Bon, après m'être battue contre un foutu canasson grec qui a envahi mon ordinateur et avoir failli balancer la livebox par la fenêtre au moins une quinzaine de fois, j'ai pu venir sur le site!^^ Mais bien sûr, ça ne marchait pas! Bien sûr. Ç'aurait été trop simple. Il a fallu que ce crétin de site bug! Im-po-ssi-ble de me connecter! Et donc, de poster! Donc en plus d'avoir dû réécrire tout ce que j'avais perdu, il a fallu que je bataille pour au moins me connecter! oO Et après on dit que c'est les vacances? Mouais. Pas d'accord, moi._

_Allez, fini le bla-bla, merci à tous de me suivre depuis longtemps! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

_****__**Chapitre 24: Où est le problème?**_

02/10/2007, 18h45, Quelque part aux États-Unis:

POV Ziva:

_ Abby, nous devons sortir d'ici.

_ Je m'en doute bien, et crois-moi, en ce moment-même, je ne souhaite rien d'autre que partir d'ici pour ne plus jamais revoir son affreux visage sadique. Mais, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes attachées!

Les hommes étant partis, Abby relâchait légèrement la pression mais commençait à perdre son calme.

_ Abby, calme-toi. Utilise ta tête si tu veux sortir d'ici!

_ Désolée.

_ Je peux ouvrir facilement ces menottes.

_ Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait?

_ Parce que seule contre six hommes armés, je ne fais pas le poids. Pas après trois semaines dans le coma!

_ Juste.

_ On doit donc avoir un plan si l'on veut pouvoir sortir d'ici vivantes.

_ Ok. Que proposes-tu?

_ On fait simple. Il y aura moins de chances que ça rate. Pendant qu'ils sont absents, je détache nos menottes. Quand ils rappliquent, je les retiens et toi tu cours. Tu t'enfuis et dès que tu peux, tu appelles des secours.

_ Moui. Bon plan. Si tu tiens absolument à mourir dans les trois minutes. Ziva! Tu ne feras pas le poids face à eux!

_ Je sais. Mais je devrais pouvoir les retenir jusqu'à ce que tu te sois enfuie.

_ C'est ça. Et quand les secours arrivent, ils retrouvent un cadavre. Hors de question.

_ Tu as une autre idée?

_ ... Non. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'existe pas d'autre solution.

_ Abby, tu as vu ces photos au mur?

_ Il serait dur de les rater. Elles font la moitié du mur!

_ Sous chaque photo, il y a le nom de l'homme qui a torturé Kate ce jour-là.

_ Je n'ai pas particulièrement examiné ces horribles photos à vous donner des cauchemars, tu sais.

_ Et bien fais-le maintenant. Regarde les photos des jours où Ulrich s'est occupé de Kate!

Abby jeta un coup d'œil nerveux aux photos. Elle parcourut les noms du regard jusqu'à trouver celui qui nous intéressait. Je sus qu'elle l'avait trouvé quand je la vis brusquement pâlir. Elle chuchota:

_ Je m'en souviens. Kate m'avait parlé d'Ulrich. Le plus taré de la bande. Il ne s'est occupé d'elle que quatre jours. Elle a failli mourir. Si Antoine n'était pas intervenu, elle ne serait plus de ce monde.

_ Bien. Tu as compris. Nous, nous n'avons pas quatre jours. Tu n'es pas aussi résistante que Kate puisque tu n'as pas suivi d'entraînement et moi, après mon séjour à l'hôpital, je ne vaux guère mieux. Il va falloir faire très vite si tu veux rester vivante assez longtemps pour parler à McGee.

_ McGee? Je ne vois pas le rapport!

_ Abby, ne me prends pas pour une pêche!

_ Poire.

_ Depuis votre dispute, tu dépéris.

_ C'est faux.

_ Où est ton maquillage?

_ J'ai cassé mon crayon noir.

_ Ton mascara?

_ Out.

_ Tes couettes?

_ J'ai perdu les chouchous.

_ Tu te fiches de moi?

_ Je devrais?

Je lui lançais un regard perçant.

_ D'accord! Ça va, t'as gagné! Grommela-t-elle.

_ Dès que tu seras sortie d'ici, tu le diras à McGee, qu'on en finisse!

_ Dis celle qui est totalement incapable de le faire elle-même.

_ Moi?

_ N'essaie même pas de nier!

_ Je... Abby. Tony ne veux rien savoir. Je ne peux pas l'obliger à...

_ On ne va pas en discuter pour la énième fois, j'espère! Tu aimes Tony, et Tony t'aime! Où est le problème?

_ Tu aimes McGee et McGee t'aime. Où est le problème? Répondis-je du tac-au-tac, espérant vainement m'en tirer.

Abby manqua s'étrangler.

_ McGee ne m'aime pas!

_ Je pensais être la seule nulle en sentiments dans l'équipe, sans compter Gibbs bien sûr. Je me suis trompée, apparemment! Tu es aussi perspicace pendant les enquêtes que naïve en ce qui concerne les sentiments! Me moquais-je.

_ Je te retourne le compliment!

La porte s'ouvrit alors, m'empêchant de lui répondre. Ulrich entra. Suivi de deux gorilles. Ça n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il nous sourit de toutes ses dents. Je me retins de ne pas grimacer devant son air idiot.

_ Que nous vaut le déplaisir de votre visite? Le provoquais-je d'un air méprisant, agacée d'avoir été coupée.

_ Je m'ennuyais. Alors je suis venu me divertir un peu.

C'est alors que je remarquais la caméra dans sa main.

oOo

02/10/2007, 16h15, Planque, Los Angeles:

POV Jenny:

Un Bourbon. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Un bon Bourbon pour me calmer, et attendre patiemment que Jethro ait pu joindre l'équipe. Il avait raison. M'attaquer au beau milieu d'un centre commercial était très risqué. Et les chances de réussite vraiment très faibles. Alors pourquoi? Ils n'auraient plus rien à perdre? Je ne croyais pas être aussi menaçante vis-à-vis de certaines personnes que cela! Sauf si... Sauf si je n'étais pas visée. Était-ce Jethro? Avec son mauvais caractère et sa façon... spéciale de mener un enquête qui ne plaisait pas à tous, il avait dû se constituer une solide liste d'ennemis. Dans tous les cas, il nous fallait une protection, et Jethro n'en accepterait pas d'autre que son équipe. Et comme de par hasard, il ne parvenait à joindre aucun d'entre eux. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas normal. Ils ne répondaient ni aux téléphones du bureau ni sur leurs portables. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envisager le pire.

_ Jethro, ce n'est pas normal, que tu ne puisses joindre aucun d'entre eux. Crois-tu qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose?

_ Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ne répondent pas alors que nous avons besoin d'eux!

Il jeta son téléphone à travers la pièce d'exaspération.

_ Tous leurs portables sont éteints et les téléphones au bureau sonnent dans le vide.

_ Calme-toi, et réessaye encore une fois au bureau! Tu finiras bien par tomber sur quelqu'un!

Jethro me lança un regard furieux mais ramassa son portable et réessaya. Plusieurs tonalités retentirent puis finalement quelqu'un décrocha.

_ Eh bien DiNozzo! C'est maintenant que tu décroches? Ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaye de vous joindre! Cria-t-il.

__ Désolé monsieur, je ne suis pas l'agent DiNozzo. Lui et l'équipe sont tous partis il y a de ça quelques heures. Puis-je prendre un message pour lui?_

_ Partis?

__ Oui, ils sont partis en mission. Mais qui êtes-vous?_

_ Je suis l'agent Gibbs! Que se passe-t-il?

__ Oh bonjour agent Gibbs! C'est Harry! Ils sont partis sur le terrain avec tout un tas de matériel électronique et des téléphones portables. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Vous voulez que je prenne un message?_

Jethro grogna et raccrocha

_ Enfin Jethro! Quand apprendras-tu enfin la politesse?

_ Ils sont partis en planque.

_ Comment le sais-tu?

_ Ordinateurs, portables prépayés, les leurs tous éteints. Ils sont en planque.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'affaire tant que tu es ici, je leur ai laissé quelques jours de repos pour faire tranquillement leur paperasse.

_ Alors ce sont eux qui se cachent.

Je ne sus quoi répondre, face à cette constatation.

_ Alors que fait-on?

_ S'ils se cachent, ils sont partis dans l'une des planques de la ville. Je sais laquelle ils ont choisi.

_ Comment?

_ C'est la préférée de DiNozzo. A côté d'une pizzeria et avec une collection de DVDs bien fournie.

_ Mais nous n'avons pas de numéro!

_ Non, mais nous avons une adresse. Nous rentrons à Washington.

_ Enfin Jethro, tu n'y penses pas! Et la réunion?

_ La réunion, tu l'as ratée! Tu as été attaquée, eux aussi, c'est bien plus important qu'une petite discussion avec des lèches-bottes à cravate!

_ Jethro!

_ Jenny, je suis ton garde du corps. Et en tant que garde du corps, je te dis que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici! On rentre à Washington, on s'occupera de cette réunion plus tard.

Je n'insistais pas, lui lançant un regard meurtrier pour la forme. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas tort, et que dans l'état où il était, il valait mieux ne pas insister.

oOo

02/10/2007, 19h30, Planque, Washington:

POV Kate:

Tony tremblait de fureur et avait démonté le punching-ball de la pièce d'à côté. Nous avions reçu peu de temps auparavant une vidéo d'Ulrich. Revoir son visage m'avait retourné le ventre. Et le voir rouer Ziva de coups comme il l'avait fait avec moi la première fois m'avait donné envie de vomir. Parce que je savais de quoi il était capable. Parce que je savais aussi que la prochaine fois serait bien pire. Et surtout parce que je savais que c'était de ma faute.

Ducky et Jimmy étaient assis sur le canapé. Ducky en train d'observer le plafond d'un air absent et Jimmy plongé dans la lecture d'un passionnant livre sur la reproduction des lépidoptères en Asie mineure. Enfin, « plongé » était un bien grand mot, étant donné qu'il jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à Tony toutes les trois secondes et demi environ.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Tim. Il était plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Abby était là-bas avec ce fou et il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il puisse faire, à part attendre qu'un portable probablement détruit depuis longtemps ne s'allume. Il avait tenté de tracer l'envoi de l'e-mail mais cela avait abouti à un quelconque cybercafé. Soudain, l'ordinateur émit un bip strident qui nous fit tous sursauter. McGee se précipita vers l'ordinateur. Un nouvel e-mail. Il blêmit en voyant l'expéditeur. Tout le monde s'approcha. Il y avait une vidéo en fichier joint. McGee hésita à cliquer sur le lien, redoutant ce que nous allions voir. La vidéo s'ouvrit, nous laissant admirer le visage de l'horrible individu qui avait fait de ma vie un cauchemar. Il ricanait.

_ Pardonnez-moi pour mon léger retard, j'ai dû apprendre à cette charmante demoiselle ce qu'était la politesse.

Sur l'écran apparut Ziva. Je retins un gémissement en voyant son état, tandis que Tony frappait la table de son poing en criant de fureur.

_ Avec un dictionnaire, ç'aurait été serait plus simple! Marmonna Ziva, le visage crispé.

L'ignorant, il attrapa un long couteau.

_ Un si beau visage! C'est bien dommage, dit-il d'un ton faussement désolé.

Il s'approcha de Ziva, le couteau en main et le passa délicatement le long de sa joue, laissant couler un fin filet de sang.

_ Tu as choisi d'être la première. C'est bien noble de ta part. Mais tu risquerais de le regretter. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir laisser ta place à ton amie?

_ Ne la touche pas, ordure! Cracha Ziva.

_ Hum. Dommage. Mais pas surprenant. Vous êtes tous masochistes dans cette équipe. N'est-ce pas Bee?

Il traça une nouvelle estafilade. Et je ne pus en supporter davantage. Je courais hors de la pièce.

* * *

_Vite! On attaque le petit bouton juste en dessous! Sauvez-le en postant une review!_


	25. Prenez garde

_Hey!_

_Je suis désolée pour le retard, ce chapitre est terminé depuis quelques jours et j'étais persuadée l'avoir déjà posté!^^""_

_Donc je ne vais épiloguer, histoire de pas me ridiculiser encore plus! x)_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews! :D_

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 25: Prenez garde**_

02/10/2007, 19h30, Quelque part aux États-Unis:

POV Ziva:

Malgré moi, je soufflais assez bruyamment, luttant contre la douleur qu'engendraient ces coupures et ces coups. Je manquais vraiment d'entraînement. Ces blessures ne m'auraient pas autant atteinte en temps normal. Mais avoir passé trois semaines dans le coma m'avait malheureusement grandement affaiblie. Si mon père me voyait... Je jetais un coup d'œil à Abby en face de moi. Une trace rouge était clairement visible sur son visage inquiet et coupable tourné vers moi. Cette ordure s'était amusé à la gifler après s'être occupé avec moi. J'avais réagi au quart de tour et, m'appuyant sur mes pieds, avait fait tourner la chaise pour lui donner un bon coup de dossier dans ses bijoux de famille. Évidemment, après ça, ses deux gorilles s'étaient mis en colère. Mais je ne regrettais pas mon geste. Loin de là. Son air surpris puis la grimace de douleur qui avait crispé ses traits valaient bien quelques coups.

_ Je... je suis désolée, souffla Abby, contemplant le sol d'un air triste.

_ Désolée? Mais de quoi?

_ Tu prends tout pour toi pour me protéger.

_ Je suis là pour ça.

_ Non! Tu... tu ne devrais pas tout prendre. Je ne mérite pas cette attention.

_ Bien sûr que si. Tu es mon amie. Et puis tu sais, s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, Gibbs me tuerait, puis McGee me tuerait, et Tony... me tuerait probablement aussi.

Elle eut un timide sourire. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes poussant un chariot sur lequel étaient posés deux verres d'eau et deux bols remplis d'une bouillie immonde. Je grimaçais de dégoût.

_ J'espère que vous ne comptez pas nous faire avaler _ça_?

_ On est pas au resto ici. Tu bouffes ce qu'on te donne, ma jolie! M'apostropha l'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, plutôt petit.

Je lui lançais un regard méprisant.

_ Je ne parle pas aux microbes.

Avec une certaine satisfaction, je le vis se crisper et me jeter un regard assassin. Il semblait tenter de se contenir pour ne pas venir me régler mon compte. Bien. Un nerveux. Ça pouvait être utile.

_ T'inquiète pas, c'est le microbe qui va te nourrir! Me lança-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

Il s'approcha avec son bol et tenta de m'en faire avaler une cuillère. Je la lui recrachais dessus. Je reçus un coup au visage pour toute réponse. La politesse et la galanterie se perdent, de nos jours.

_ T'inquiète pas, chérie, on va te mater!

_ J'en doute. Les minables comme toi n'arrivent généralement pas à grand chose.

_ Répète?

_ Que tu aies besoin de te faire remarquer par la violence en est une preuve.

_ Tu m'connais pas!

_ Et c'est tant mieux pour moi. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais je ne mange pas ce truc abominable que t'as dans les mains. Dégage.

Il parut sur le point de me donner un nouveau coup mais fut arrêté par son camarade qui me jeta un regard vide. Je le regardais avec surprise. Il était plutôt beau, mais avait un air étrange plaqué sur le visage.

_ Laisse. Quand elle aura faim, elle se manifestera.

Il commença à remettre les bols sur le chariot. Le jeune me lança un regard furieux et quitta la pièce. L'autre prit alors la parole, sans me regarder.

_ Je suis Matthew, un ami de Casey. Le môme, là, c'est David. Le cousin d'Antoine. Inutile de vous dire qu'il vous détestait déjà avant même de vous avoir rencontrées, et que maintenant vous êtes repérée, n'est-ce pas?

Je l'observais en silence. Il se dirigea vers Abby et la détacha de la chaise. Puis il attacha l'un des côtés des menottes à son poignet et l'autre à celui d'Abby. Je lui jetais un regard suspicieux tandis qu'elle me regardait, affolée.

_ Je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

Il se dirigea vers une petite porte dans un coin de la pièce que je n'avais pas notée, tirant une Abby récalcitrante derrière lui, l'ouvrit, fit entrer Abby et la referma, restant ainsi au-dehors.

_ Mademoiselle a sûrement besoin de se soulager.

Dire que j'étais surprise qu'il prenne la peine de l'amener aux toilettes aurait été un euphémisme. Les terroristes ne faisaient pas ça, normalement!

_ Attendez... vous avez dit... que vous étiez un ami de Casey?

Il hocha la tête et posa un doigt sur sa bouche. La chasse d'eau se fit entendre et Abby sortit de la pièce. Elle lança un regard apeuré à l'homme à qui elle était attachée. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant et la ramena à la chaise pour la rattacher. Il était vraiment étrange. Aucun ravisseur, quel qu'il soit, ne prendrait la peine de faire ça! Il s'approcha de moi.

_ Vous ne me croyez sûrement pas. Vous vous dites que j'ai été envoyé par ce crétin d'Ulrich pour gagner votre confiance. Mais c'est faux.

Il détacha mes menottes et fit de même avec moi qu'avec Abby. Je le laissais faire, curieuse. A quoi jouait-il? Alors que j'étais dans la toute petite pièce et nettoyais les blessures que j'avais au visage avec l'eau du robinet, la seule que je tolèrerai de boire, il me chuchota, assez bas pour qu'Abby n'entende pas:

_ Vous devriez faire attention. C'est courageux, ce que vous faites. Vous vous mettez en avant et vous faites remarquer pour protéger votre amie. Mais malgré la capacité intellectuelle peu élevée de certains, ils risquent de s'en rendre compte. Elle est votre faiblesse et Ulrich va s'en apercevoir. Il aime faire souffrir, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il sait que vous êtes forte et vous briser va bientôt devenir une sorte de challenge pour lui. Prenez garde à ce qu'il pourrait faire à la demoiselle pour arriver à ses fins.

oOo

02/10/2007, 20h15, Planque, Washington:

POV Kate:

_ Tony! Pose ce flingue de suite!

_ Je vais le tuer! Hurla-t-il.

_ On ne sait pas où elles sont, et tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est blesser quelqu'un!

Je voulus lui prendre l'arme mais il me repoussa sans ménagement.

_ Faut que je sorte, lança-t-il avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Je soupirais, contemplant la porte fermée d'un air malheureux. Les autres, aussi blancs que la blouse de Ducky étaient assis côté à côté sur le canapé, se soutenant mutuellement. Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, malgré les chances quasi inexistantes que nous avions de les retrouver. Soudain, une illumination. Je me maudis de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Je savais que c'était dangereux, voire même suicidaire, mais je n'avais plus le choix. Béa Todd allait devoir entrer en action. J'attrapai mon arme et mon blouson.

_ Je vais faire un tour, lançais-je à la ronde.

Puis je sortis, sans un regard pour mes compagnons.

oOo

02/10/2007, 20h30, Rues de Washington:

POV Kate:

Je m'avançais dans la ruelle sombre, à la recherche d'une silhouette bien connue.

_ Tiens, Béa! Ça faisait longtemps!

_ Robert! Comment vas-tu?

Face à moi, un ivrogne qui puait l'alcool à vingt mètres. Un Sans Domicile Fixe qui laissait traîner ses oreilles plus que de raison.

_ Oh, moi, tu sais, pas beaucoup de changement! Et toi? J'ai entendu dire qu'Antoine et sa clique avaient été descendus.

_ Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et lui tendis une canette de bière avec un sourire. Il me contempla d'un air furieux.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu veux revoir Ulrich! Il a juré de se venger de toi!

_ Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir où il se cache.

_ Béa, tu n'es pas sérieuse!

_ Il faut que je le voie. Rapidement.

_ Je ne sais pas où il est.

_ Robert, s'il te plaît!

Il soupira et lança un regard triste.

_ Promets-moi que tu feras attention!

Je lui adressais une mimique innocente qui lui fit esquisser un sourire.

_ Il est dans le coin, avec quelques amis. Je vais voir ce que je trouve. Reviens me voir demain soir.

_ Merci Robert. A charge de revanche!

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr, marmonna-t-il en me congédiant d'un geste de la main.

Je m'éloignais, esquissant un sourire désabusé en le voyant boire la canette cul sec.

oOo

02/10/2007, 20h45, Starbucks près de la planque, Washington:

POV Jenny:

Il faisait nuit noire. Les réverbères déversaient une pâle lumière sur la route, l'éclairant faiblement. Un Strabucks se dressait face à nous, plongé dans la pénombre. Jethro ne sembla pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il s'avança vers le bâtiment d'une démarche tranquille. C'est alors que je le remarquais. Il était assis sur un banc, contemplant les étoiles, d'un air absent. Jethro s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le banc à ses côtés. Je m'approchais pour entendre ce qu'ils allaient dire.

_ Patron. Déjà de retour? Lança DiNozzo d'un air fatigué, ne quittant pas le ciel étoilé des yeux.

Il hocha de la tête.

_ Comment tu nous as trouvés?

_ Harry m'a dit que vous étiez en mission. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner quelle planque vous choisiriez.

_ Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici?

_ Non. Pourquoi?

Tony baissa subitement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Jethro. Il paraissait vidé.

_ Patron, ils ont Ziva et Abby.

Mon cœur eut un raté, alors que je comprenais ce qu'il venait de dire et ce que cela impliquait. Gibbs se crispa.

_ Qui?

_ Les terroristes. Il en reste quelques-uns qui ne sont pas morts. Ils les ont kidnappées au NCIS. La sécurité est vraiment à revoir. Et...

Il souffla d'un air plus furieux et serra ses poings.

_ Ulrich. Un nom à retenir. Un homme à tuer. Il les torture et nous envoie les vidéos.

Le corps de Jethro se tendit, ses traits se durcirent et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

_ Et pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas encore retrouvées? Siffla-t-il.

_ Parce que tu crois qu'on n'a pas essayé? Impossible de les localiser. Le seul lien que nous ayons est le portable de Casey, probablement détruit depuis longtemps.

Il leva des yeux suppliants vers Jethro.

_ Il faut que tu nous aides, Patron!

_ C'est bien ce que je compte faire. Et une fois que j'aurai trouvé ce salopard, je le descendrai moi-même!

_ Pas si je l'attrape avant.

Ils échangèrent un regard déterminé et, je devais bien l'avouer, plutôt effrayant.

* * *

_Une 'tite review svp? :)_


End file.
